


Rebuilding

by Megbeth30



Series: Assassin's Creed: How it Should Be [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megbeth30/pseuds/Megbeth30
Summary: Rebuilding brings us to a point where the Assassin's Order must make decisions on how to move forward.  They will be facing new challenges, new directions, new leaders.This work of stories will take place starting with Black Flag and moving all the way to Syndicate.  There are some new characters that I have created.There's healing, angst, biotic arm jokes, and drama.I do recommend reading the First Part before reading this.  It will make more sense.
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: Assassin's Creed: How it Should Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887898
Comments: 33
Kudos: 44





	1. A Reason to Fight

Montreal: October 29, 2013

Shaun collapsed on the bed in the only bedroom of the loft he was currently sharing with Rebecca.He was exhausted and Rebecca wasn't back yet which meant quiet, blessed quiet. Shaun had spent the day serving coffee to the employees of Abstergo Entertainment.The pride and joy of Abstergo Industry. To the employee's of Abstergo, he was managing the small coffee stand while making sure they were all properly caffeinated.In realty, he was there to keep an eye on Templar movement as well as a potential recruit that had just been hired.Since August he had been selling coffee to these people.He hated it.Yet he knew that what he was doing was important.What happened to Desmond could not be in vain, so if it meant serving Coffee to templars and idiots to get information they needed then he would do it. 

The front door opened, he tensed on the bed his hand moving toward the nightstand in case he needed the gun there.There was a knife under the mattress as well.When he heard someone turn off the silent alarm and then reactivate it, Shaun relaxed. Rebecca was home.His few minutes to wallow in self-pity were over.He heard the knock on the open bedroom door and just gave a groan as a response.

"That bad?" Rebecca asked him as she sat at the computer desk in the room. 

The idea had been a two bedroom close to Abstergo, but that got ruled out based on what they were getting paid for the jobs they were working while in Montreal.A one bedroom, loft style apartment ten minutes away, in a run down building, had been the winner.It allowed Rebecca and Bishop to install their own security without competing with a system already in place like in some of the newer buildings.Rebecca had suggested Shaun take the bedroom incase he had a visitor or for when he did video calls.But they also made it the safe room where all the important equipment was stored.Rebecca was content with her pull down bed that was built into the book cases in the living area.

Shaun draped an arm over his eyes."They are only absolutely oblivious to just how depraved the company they work for is," Shaun commented."The new hires were brought in for the official tour where they were of course informed how all this was possible because of the generous donation of a donor.That he donated his body and DNA to them to be used to make movies and games.All but one bobbed their head taking in every word."

"Is the one that didn't bob their head the one that John tagged for us?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea," Shaun said."I just hate when they do the whole gracious donor thing.Like you don't bloody well know what you did to him."

Rebecca reached out and took Shaun's free hand in hers."You don't have to do this..."

"No, I do," Shaun corrected as he sat up."Alright, wallowing time is over.It's your turn to make dinner.I'm going to make a quick phone call."

She nodded and headed out of the bedroom.Shaun shut the door and picked up the encrypted cell phone.There weren't that many numbers in it so it was easy finding the right number.He hit the contact and waited, looking at his watch he knew that they should be back from physical therapy by now.

"Hey," a deep gravely voice said as they picked."This is a surprise."

"Yes, well, do I need a reason to call my boyfriend?" Shaun asked with a bit of snark.

Desmond Miles chuckled on the other end."Good point," Desmond agreed."I just got out of the shower.PT was grueling."

"How was it?" Shaun asked.He was trying to ignore the fact Desmond had been in the shower.He was now thankful he didn't do a video call.

"We upped all my reps over the last few days," Desmond answered."Today I was feeling it.But it's going really well.Mato is really happy with my progress."

"You settling in at the house?" Shaun asked despite knowing the answer already.

"Bear moved in with his girlfriend last week," Desmond told Shaun."I guess no one wanted me wandering around alone."

"So Bill did head to Egypt?"

"Yea just for a quick trip," Desmond told him. "He'll be back to hounding me in two weeks."

"What else is going on?"

"They want to start fitting me for a prosthetic next week," Desmond replied."Nothing has re-emerged or spread on my arm in the last three months so we're thinking it's safe.Bear said my new arm should have a blade built into it."

"You're sure you don't want me there?"

"Shaun, I want you all the time," Desmond answered and Shaun knew he was wearing that smirk that drove him crazy."But you and Becca need to be where you are.I still haven't been cleared for everything.I'm still a walking case study."

Shaun was silent for a moment."So why did you really call?" Desmond asked. 

"New Hires got brought through today and I had to hear about how Abstergo says they got your DNA," Shaun stated. 

"Did you spit in all of their coffees?"

"Why do I miss you again?" Shaun asked.He had to smile when Desmond laughed.

It had been a long ten months, with Desmond being in a coma for two of those months.The last month had been when the most progress had been made, Desmond was up and about without assistance, he could function on his own, the burns hadn't spread, the migraines were gone, and his lungs were fully functioning.When Shaun hadn't been training, he was with Desmond every step of the way.

"I keep you on your toes," Desmond answered."So what's Abstergo Entertainment like?"

"A bunch of pompous assholes who think that their donor willing gave their DNA to Abstergo to exploit," Shaun answered."They don't even question if what they are doing is right or wrong."

"And you get to spit in their coffee," Desmond repeated.

"I don't actually," Shaun answered."There are rules against that."

Desmond went to say something but stopped when Naomi, Bear's girlfriend, came in to give him his medicine he would need to take in a few minutes.

"Des, how are you, really?"

"Better than I was when I forced you to take the Montreal Job," Desmond admitted."The pain is better.The infection is gone, I have a week left on anti-biotics and then we'll see what happens.I did three miles on the tread mill today without my vitals going hey wire.I was in a room with computers and no weird shit happened."

"And the nightmares?"

"Bishop got one of our middle eastern recruits to transfer to here, so he is going over the audio of me sleeping," Desmond replied. "He's staying in the cabins so if it's a bad night Bear can grab him."

"He?"

"Did I fail to mention he's married and has two kids and they live in one of the cabins," Desmond said with a smirk.

"You are an asshole."

"But you still love me."

"I do and I have no idea why," Shaun replied.He liked seeing Desmond smiling, and teasing again."The nightmares are bad?"

"Sayed thinks it's mostly Al going through day to day stuff," Desmond replied."It hasn't been anything major yet.We recap in the morning over breakfast to see what I remember and compare to what he documented."

"Any Italian?"

Desmond felt the blush coming."Yeah that only happens when I say your name so no one really wants to delve into what I might be saying."

"Great next time I see your Dad, he's going to kill me."

"Mom says hi by the way," Desmond replied.

"And how is my favorite member of your family?"

"I'm hurt, Hastings," Desmond said pretending to clutch his heart."She's good.She was happy that Dad was getting away and visiting her.She said to give Becca a hug and wanted to know if you go the care package?"

"Yes, tell her thank you when you talk to her," Shaun answered. 

He had met Nina after the New Year, when she was finally able to get to Desmond's side. He had been surprised when she saw him for the first time how she pulled him into a tight hug and promised that Desmond would pull through.Then she walked over to Bill and smacked him across his face for letting their son sacrifice himself.They then bonded over history, conspiracy's and their tormenting of Bill. 

"How's Bill?" Shaun asked. "I mean before leaving for Egypt."

"Trying to figure out how to relax," Desmond answered."It's amusing actually."

"I bet," Shaun agreed."Tell me he's in Egypt to actually relax and not to do work."

"The only work he is allowed to do is being a grunt for mom by helping carry stuff to various tents," Desmond answered."Aqua man and I are in control."

Shaun snorted at Desmond's nickname for Gavin. "You guys are getting all the information?"

"Bishop and the rest of Tech are in their element," Desmond answered. 

"How's rebuilding?"

"We've reached out so some allies to discuss becoming members," Desmond replied."Right now, we still want to be relatively in the dark while we make some strategic moves.We're looking into buying some properties and how to go after Abstergo in a public war without tipping our hand."

Shaun heard Rebecca."Dinner, I should go, and you need to eat and rest."

"Hate you," Desmond said.

"Hate you too," Shaun answered. 

"You two have the weirdest relationship," Rebecca noted from where she stood.

"You realize we only said that because you were somewhere near," Shaun stated as he stood up from his desk. 

"How is he?"

"He sounds really good," Shaun said.There was relief in his voice. 

"Good," Rebecca replied."You tell him we got his mom's package?"


	2. Faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting a third chapter this week. I'm trying to keep busy and not think of the Wake I am going to tonight.   
> This chapter offers some explanation to what Jupiter did in the temple after Desmond activated the device. You also get a name to the Abstergo employee who is working on Edward's memory. 
> 
> note: Next week will most likely be the last week that I post two chapters for both this fiction and my Dragon Age fiction. I start back teaching the Thursday after Labor Day here in the US, so not as much free time. I will probably post this fiction on Fridays and do Dragon Age on Wednesday.   
> Hope everyone is well, happy, and safe. If you ever need to talk to just talk please message me. You are not alone no matter how crazy things are right now.

Her name was Anya Carrington, she had purple streaks in her black hair, she preferred tea over coffee, and she took the job at Abstergo because to have their name on her resume right after Graduate School was insane.She had also charmed the barista in the lobby of Abstergo the first day of work when she asked for tea and not coffee.The currier that came to get deliveries and drop them off seemed close to the red head brit but she wasn't sure what their relationship was.They were close but how she couldn't tell. 

Her first week at Abstergo had been a bit insane.To her it was a bit creepy that they were having her dive into the DNA memories of a dead guy.But for some reason she was able to synch to their system better than most so she was green lighted to work on the Topic 17 floor.She had her own cubical, her own computer, and people seemed impressed that she was on their floor as a new hire. 

Her boss, Melanie, was a bit too perky.And Olivier, that was a man that had secrets.There was more to her delving into these memories than some pirate movie.Her parent's would tell her she was being paranoid, again.The guy from tech, John, she had no idea what to make of him.She didn't mind helping him out since it got her away from her station for a bit. 

"Are you sure I'm allowed on this floor?" Anya asked as she headed to a different level. 

"You got in didn't you," John said over their head set.

"Because you gave me access," Anya replied.

"It's fine," John assured her."If anyone asks, tell them I need you to run diagnostics for me while I sit at my terminal so we can do a real time analysis."

"Uh huh," Anya replied.The fact he had her lying if asked what she was doing pretty much confirmed she was doing something she shouldn't be.

She headed toward the terminal in question."I'm here," Anya said. 

"Good, I will walk you through how to upload it to your data pad," John informed her."Also, I would not look at what you are downloading.It's above your pay grade, and honestly it won't do you any good."

Weird, Anya thought.He walked her through and it was hard not to watch the videos that were being uploaded.She had tried to look away but it was hard as she watched the grainy video footage load.The sound was off, but that didn't make it any better.When the transfer was complete, Anya thought she might be sick and quickly rushed from the floor.She felt chilled to the bone as she entered the elevator and took it to the main floor.John informed her that the currier would be waiting for her by the coffee stand.

Sure enough, Rebecca was talking too Shaun when she arrived.Shaun noticed her first.

"You alright?" Shaun asked as he took in her pale color.

"Yea, I think just a lot of time exploring memories," Anya replied as she brushed it off."I take it you are the currier I'm meeting?"

"You have the file?" Rebecca asked surprised, it was supposed to have been John. 

Rebecca looked at Shaun, John had agreed that he would get the data then bring it to them.It was weird that he had so quickly into Anya being hired had her do something like this especially without informing them.

Anya nodded. "Yes."

"Great, we are going to do a digital transfer, I'll walk you through it."

Soon the information was transferred to Rebecca's device.Shaun handed her a tea."It's green tea," Shaun told her."It's on the house."

"Thanks," Anya said as she took it. "I should head back to my terminal."

Anya tried not to think about what she saw on the screen as she went back into the memories of Edward.For the moment, Anya had a feeling that she was really not going to like Edward the more she dug into his life.At least it was Friday and she could try and forget about it all for two days.

****

It was evening when both Rebecca and Shaun returned to their apartment.They entered Shaun's bedroom and put in all the security measures before uploading the video.They knew whatever they were going to watch was going to be disturbing, both had a hunch that Anya had seen the footage.When they started it up, the footage showed a swarm of Abstergo team members covering the room that the device had been in.Plastic tarp hung from every where.Both knew this was not a good sign. Rebecca and Shaun stared at the computer screen in front of them. She had already sent an encrypted file to Bishop and different members of their team and knew several were watching right now.

The person talking was explaining everything they were going to be doing to the body of who they thought was Desmond Miles.This was the clone that Jupiter had created in those moments right after the device had activated.Jupiter had ensured that the bodies were identical except for two details: the clone was missing a lip scar and several tattoo's.The fact that the body was missing these two things seemed to have not been noticed by the Abstergo team that was currently working on the body.

The Assassin's had named the clone Damien, with the back story that he was Desmond's identical twin. For the clone had the same DNA hence when they referred to it as an identical twin and gave him a name. 

The most disturbing fact was that while yes this was a clone, it was also understood that this could very well have been Desmond if Jupiter had not intervened.A fact that had Shaun finally getting up and leaving the bedroom.Hearing the person speak about what they were doing to the body, referring to the subject as Desmond, was too much for Shaun.Rebecca didn't blame him, part of her wished she could have left the room as well.

"Shit," Rebecca said as she watched."This is so wrong."

She heard the toilet flush in the background, realizing Shaun had gotten physically ill from watching the video.She also heard Shaun talking softly on the phone.Rebecca couldn't imagine what this was like for Shaun.This made everything they could have lost all the more real.This could have actually been Desmond who was being dissected into parts for Abstergo and the Templar's to use for whatever sick goal they had planned. 

The fact that there was a floor called Project 17, which dealt solely with the DNA from Desmond was beyond sickening.Desmond was right, they had to start taking a stand and not just in the shadows.When the video was over, she heard Shaun come back into the room. 

"Bishop is sending it all to a lawyer we know," Shaun said. 

"Hows Des?" Rebecca asked.Shaun still looked a little green around the edges.

"Unsettled," Shaun admitted."Knowing that could have been him, should have been him..."

"If you want to fly back to see him, I understand," Rebecca said as she took Shaun's hand in her's.

"No.We need to see this through," Shaun assured her."This, this just shows why we have to take them down.Why we have to keep fighting."

"Look at you going all soft," Rebecca teased.

"I requesting a new team," Shaun stated.

Rebecca just laughed glad to see Shaun was back to complaining again. Shaun studied her."They have mentioned Sages before," Shaun noted."Human's with high level of Isa DNA.We should look into that, into who they have looked into, who they might have."

"Run it by Des and Bill," Rebecca suggested. 

"Des is going to start working on Clay's stuff once he get's cleared, he's been doing some work on it already but he really wants to focus on it once they give him the green light," Shaun informed Rebecca. 

"Look, if you want fly and visit him, you know I can handle things," Rebecca repeated her earlier suggestion.

"We talked about this, Desmond and I," Shaun replied.Rebecca looked at him. "Back at the villa we talked about what we will do on mission's when we both aren't on them, it's going to be tough, we know that.But we both agreed that what we do is important that it isn't just a regular business trip."

"You guys wanted to make sure that you could really make this work," Rebecca realized. 

She knew the two were it for each other, it was obvious the moment their relationship started.Part of her wondered why she never thought of the possibility before it happened. Rebecca had always wondered how their relationship started and figured it had been physical before anything else.Realizing that the two had actually talked through it all before they started showed how deep they cared about each other even early on.

"We tossed around the idea of waiting until the End of the World situation was over," Shaun said."That it would be our way of celebrating."

"But you didn't," Rebecca replied.

"Deep down we realized that Desmond coming out a live was not the best odds," Shaun admitted.Watching what he had just did only confirmed how lucky they were."He realized didn't want to live with any regrets nor did he want me to wonder what could have been.And now, shit, we've already been through so much that distance is the least complicated issue we've tackled."

"True," Rebecca agreed.

"Besides, he's got a lot on his plate with physical therapy, and just getting to his new normal, that this was a good time to try it out.We aren't worried about the distance thing."

"Really?"

"He's it," Shaun said simply."Me being here, this helps him too, it helps his plan for taking down Abstergo.Knowing that it helps.And yes, when I absolutely can't stand being away from him I will go see him.But it's been a month so no."

"You okay with what we saw?"

Shaun snorted."No.I know that is the clone that Jupiter made, I know that the body was missing the lip scar and the tattoo's, but seeing it, knowing what they are capable of doing to a dead body, what they could have been doing to Desmond, no, I'm not fine.None of us should be fine after seeing that and if someone is then something is wrong with them.Because it's wrong."


	3. Re-Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I forgot to post on Wednesday, it had been a bit hectic here with school starting next week and me trying to get my classroom ready. Starting next week I will be posting on Fridays for this fic.

Turin, New York

The house that they had rented when working in the Grand Temple was now home base again for Desmond and Bill.Prior to them moving back into the home in late August, Desmond had be in in-patient rehab learning how to work with his amputated limp and a prosthetic.Instead of returning to the house, Bill had rented a small month by month apartment close to Desmond's rehab.Then Desmond moved in with Bill until he was steady enough that they could move back into the house. 

The basement was getting turned into a safe room as well as work stations for Bill, Desmond, and any future visiting assassin.With the house backing up to the tribal lands, it allowed Desmond the ability to go for morning runs knowing that he was safe because of the lawsuit the tribe was brining on Abstergo as to why they were on tribal land last December. 

The living room, was the main hub of the house for the moment while assassin tech teams worked on the basement.The living room also gave William Miles for pacing room when he needed to move around, which was what he was currently doing. On speaker was Gavin, who once again was back to being the Mentor as to the world at large, William was in mourning over the 'death' of his son Damien. William knew that those in the lower ranks of the Assassin's were still questioning if Desmond was really alive or if the twin story was a cover up to throw off Abstergo.With all the medical issues that Desmond had to work through, and in the early day's a lot of it was touch and go, most who knew the truth just ignored the rumor. 

Now, with Desmond virtually cleared medically he was taking amore active role in the running Assassin Brotherhood along with ideas on how they should move forward.Losing Italy had been a huge blow to morale, but Desmond saving the world and taking out both Cross and Vidic had been huge wins for them.Some wanted to rush into action but Desmond, with Gavin agreeing with him, warned of the dangers that could bring.

They were currently talking about the lawyer that Bishop had sent some information of what they had found on Desmond as well as Desmond's plans. 

"Do you know the Lawyer that Bishop recommended?" Bill asked Gavin.

"You know him," Gavin told William. 

"I know a lot of lawyers," William replied.

"It's Richard," Gavin informed William."Des, he's like Carlos, where his real job actually works really for us.He is where we get a lot of our information on corporations run by Templar's."

"Gotcha," Desmond said. 

Carlos had helped him when he needed to retrieve a battery for the temple in Brazil.As an Environmental Scientist, Carlos was able to put Shaun, Rebecca, and Desmond, down on his list for a preliminary work expedition in Brazil.

"Richard is the guy who we will need if Desmond is sure that he want's to bring down Abstergo legally," Gavin replied.

"And stepping out of the shadows, Des, is this wise?" Bill inquired looking at his son.

"We have done it with success several times in our history," Desmond reminded his father."Ezio would fix up entire neighborhoods which would then undermine the Templar control in the area.Connor did this as well, so have others throughout our history.When we stay hidden away, it allows them to gain more control."

"He's right," Gavin stated. 

"There are also a lot of angles we have to study, we can't be reckless," William replied.

"You wanted ideas on my long term plans and these are it," Desmond responded."I think contacting Richard is solid.They are using my name without permission, making claims that I donated my body to them.Right there they are breaking some basic laws."

"I still can't believe what they did in that video," Gavin said. "I can't even imagine what it was like for you or Bill to watch it."

"It wasn't fun," Desmond answered. 

William spoke."After we contact Richard what would you want to do next, Desmond?"

"Honestly, I think we need to look into the Davenport Estate," Desmond replied. "Shaun got the information on the firm that has it for sale.There have been a few attempts to buy it but nothing since the 80's I think.Because it's deemed a historical site, whoever buys has to ensure that a certain percent is preserved historically."

"And our plans for it?" Gavin asked.

"To the public, it will be a museum, possibly a working farm like it had been back when my ancestor and Achilles lived here," Desmond replied."Work with schools and 4H clubs."

"And not for the public?" William asked.

"We make it a base for Assassin's in this region," Desmond replied."There is plenty of out buildings, several of the homes of those that Ratonhnhake:ton had recruited are still standing.We can use those for Assassin's visiting or need to go dark for a bit.Bear says he found the hidden wall to the training rooms that Ratonhnhake:ton used.Those rooms aren't on blue prints so we can modernize those without the Historical Society knowing.It's not a rush project, it will take time but I think if we can work to try to have several bases throughout the US and Europe it connects us more, gives us more ground to work with."

"Its not that simple...." William began. 

"I've seen what happens if they win, of when they are in control of an artifact," Desmond said.His voice sounded haunted and he couldn't look at his father."When Rodrigo had it, what he did with it, what he was able too corrupt, if Ezio hadn't retrieved it, the damage that could have been done with it.Or when Altair's mentor had it and used it to corrupt the brotherhood.They can't win, dad."

"It's hard to argue with that," Gavin pointed out. 

"Thank you, Gavin," William said dryly. 

"Just remember you put me in charge," Gavin reminded him."How did Shaun handle the video?"

"Not great," Desmond answered."Not much better than I did.Knowing what they did, what I would have gone through, it was brutal to watch."

"If he needs transport let me know."

"He's stubborn, he's staying, this is making him more determined," Desmond replied.

"I bet," Gavin replied.He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to see someone he loved, or their clone, be carved up."What about Crane?"

"She want's to topple them with a vicious virus that will expose everything they have ever done to the world media," Desmond answered. 

"The files with your name on them," Gavin began."That is going to be a field day in court."

"They did make the mistake of having the files in your name," William noted."The news article and obituary were in Damian's name.Desmond was listed as a survivor so then to have them saying it's his DNA it does put them in a tricky spot."

"It will be interesting to see what Richard says," Gavin admitted."We need to wrap up."

"Transfer the funds," William told Gavin. 

Gavin nodded then signed off.William looked at Desmond."I'm placing you in charge of our new direction," William told him."Gavin and I need to be included in it."

"You will be ," Desmond promised.He still wasn't sure what to make of this version of his father.

****

The bar was not one that most employees of Abstergo Entertainment would go too.Punk music was played lowed, there were old school pin ball and arcades shoved into the corners instead of pool tables.Shoes stuck to the ground from countless spilled drinks and one had to shout to have a conversation.The patrons spoke a mix of English and French.

Rebecca had left Shaun back at the apartment, he was going to have a video call with Desmond and she did not want to be anywhere near that phone call.Walking in on one two weeks ago was bad enough.She waved to the bartender and headed toward a booth in the back of the place.Anya was glaring at the beer sitting in front of her as Rebecca took a seat.

"I find it's better to drink it than glare at it," Rebecca informed her.

Anya looked up at her and then took a sip of the beer.A waitress came over, Rebecca ordered a beer as well as loaded nacho's.It had been a bout a week since Anya had handed over the video.Rebecca hadn't been too surprised when she found a slip of paper in her pocket yesterday at the coffee stand with a request to meet at this bar.What had surprised her was that Rebecca had no idea that Anya had slipped the paper into her pocket until she got home from work.

"When I was ten I was convinced that the headmaster of my school was stealing funds," Anya began as she picked at the table on the beer bottle."I picked up on how his wardrobe seemed to get nicer, his car got nicer, he walked around with this air of being untouchable.My parents, who were going through a nasty divorce, were convinced I had an over active imagination and was dealing with the divorce by coming up with these outlandish stories."

"What happened to headmaster?" Rebecca asked. 

"He was arrested for embezzling about a million dollars worth of funds the following school year," Anya replied."My parents had forgotten by then what I had told them.Mom was on boyfriend number three and dad was drinking his life into the bottom of the bottle."

The waitress came with Rebecca's beer and the nacho's."Where's Shaun?" Anya asked.

"On the phone with his boyfriend," Rebecca answered.There was a bet about how she would react.

"Huh."

"Just 'huh'?"

"I mean I know I've only known you guys a few weeks, but I was trying to figure out your relationship," Anya admitted."Your familiar with each other, you lean toward each other when the other talks.There is an intimacy there but not because you've had sex but because you have been through a lot.And then I couldn't decide if Shaun was Straight, Gay, or not interested in romance."

"Shaun is interested in two things: History and his boyfriend," Rebecca replied."It used to be just History.Des has expanded his world beyond the tomes of history."

"And now he serves coffee?"

"Something has to pay for his obsession with old maps," Rebecca answered with a shrug."So are we here to discuss your childhood theories or did you slip a note into my pocket for another reason?"

Anya played with the label on her beer bottle. Rebecca scooped up a chip and ate it while she waited for Anya to talk. 

"I...haven't been sleeping great for the last week," Anya admitted.

"Yea well Shaun makes horrible coffee," Rebecca replied."Not that you would know since you drink tea."

"Some people in Abstergo think he's in love with me because I drink tea," Anya replied with a chuckle. 

Rebecca snorted on her beer at that."Oh my god, I have to tell Des, he'll never let Shaun live it down."

Anya fell silent again."I know the file I gave you was not what John told me it was going to be," Anya stated.

Rebecca eyed her."Okay, explain."

"He told me I was getting a file from a computer that was needed for a project but the person was on vacation and forgot to get it out," Anya began.

"He wasn't entirely wrong," Rebecca informed her.

"He told me to not look at it, not to watch it. But it's hard to ignore when the loading screen is right there," Anya said in a low enough voice that Rebecca had to scoot close enough to her that they were touching.Anya angled her body so that she was looking at Rebecca, so that anyone looking at the table would think they were flirting."Whose D...?"

Rebecca didn't let her finish the question.She kissed her quickly to keep her from saying his name.Anya gasped in surprise.Rebecca pulled back and then drank some of her beer. 

"Sorry," Rebecca said. In a very cautious and low tone she added, "It's just, don't say his name out loud."

"Okay," Anya replied.She looked at Rebecca."Why do they want his memories?"

Rebecca leaned back in the booth and draped an arm behind Anya.She was trying to think of what to say.Of what would keep Anya out of the dark but still let her know some answers.

"The people you work for, they collect rare artifacts," Rebecca said."They don't collect them and then donate them to a museum, they keep them for themselves."

"And that deals with ... him, how?"

"I'm getting there," Rebecca said."It's really complicated.Anyway, think of his ancestral memories as a treasure map.They want to see it so they can find them before anyone else."

"What do they get out of it?"

"Power, money, greed," Rebecca said."The sense that they were able to get something no one else can have."

"But what they did to him... how can that be allowed?"

"They are a powerful company," Rebecca answered.

"Did you know him?"

"Yes," Rebecca answered.She closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing."We worked together for a few months last year.He comes across as this guy who doesn't really care about anything, then you get to know him and he's the biggest teddy bear in the world."

"The video, where did it end up?"

"His family," Rebeca replied."They wanted to know what happened."

"It's been keeping me up for a week," Anya told her."How can I work there, knowing that they did this."

"Anya, if you leave now it will look bad, it will ruin your career," Rebecca began.Anya went to protest."Just listen.Stay, play by their rules, visit Shaun and I.Pass me notes if you get suspicious."

"And then what?"

"We figure it out," Rebecca said. 

"There's stuff you aren't telling me," Anya replied.

"Because that is way above my pay grade," Rebecca informed her."Right now, let's drink our beer, eat the Nacho's and talk about living in Montreal."

The next few hours went by quick.It was near midnight when Rebecca entered the apartment.Shaun was on the couch reading something on his lap top, he was already dressed for bed, and looking very relaxed.He looked up when she entered. 

"So?" Shaun asked.

"She doesn't miss anything," Rebecca replied."I'll start digging deeper just to make sure she's clean.But she could be a good recruit."

"Good."

"How's Des?"

"He tries out an arm on Monday," Shaun replied.

"She thought we might have been dating," Rebecca informed him.It was something they were used to at this point."Then she realized nope we just have been through a lot.Also, Abstergo thinks you and her are dating because she drinks tea."

Shaun almost choked on the sip of tea he had been taking."Bloody hell."

"I kissed her so she didn't say his name out loud," Rebecca informed him.

"His name isn't cursed and you kissed her?"

"I didn't want anyone to overhear and she needs chap stick."

"That is the most action you have gotten in over a year and you are complaining her lips are dry," Shaun stated. 

"I slept with the bartender in Germany," Rebecca informed him. 

"That was over a year ago Rebecca," Shaun reminded her. 

"Crap," Rebecca groaned."I hate you so much some times."

"It's a burden I must bear," Shaun said.He closed his laptop."You okay?"

"I hate this," Rebecca said."Part of me wants to be there with him, but I know being here is the right thing.And I know this is all magnified for you, but just tonight, Des would love the bar we were at.And it's just I miss Lucy too, and it's been a year since we met him and I'm just all over the place."

"How many beers did you have?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rebecca asked.

"Because you get like this when you have more than two beers," Shaun told her."It's why Lucy had the firm no more than one bottle of beer because neither of us wanted to deal with you when you get like this."

"You suck."

"I do," Shaun agreed.He ignored the pillow she threw at him. "Come on, go change and we can snuggle in bed watching rom-com's."

"Alright, I take it back, I don't hate you," Rebecca said as she stood up."I love you."

"I know it's my charm," Shaun said.He pulled her into a hug."I love you, too."


	4. When Legends Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new character of mine.

Richard Lyon had gone into Law so that he could help right the wrong he saw in the justice system.He had been young and idealistic.When one of those corporations he was trying to bring down turned out to be run by Templar's, he sound learned the world was more complicated than believed.He certainly never thought he would join a group called the Assassins, but it allowed him to target those who believed to be above the law.William Miles and him might not always see eye to eye on things but when William asked him to make a home visit, Richard knew it was serious. 

He pulled up to the old Colonial home and saw a variety of cars parked out front.A very large man was standing on the porch as if waiting for his arrival.Richard grabbed his bag and climbed out of his car, the man watching his every move.It didn't unnerve Richard, he had gone to visit clients and witnesses in prisons.

"You must be Bear," Richard decided.

"And you're the lawyer," Bear answered. "Follow me."

Richard nodded.They headed through the front door, Bear lead him into the kitchen and to the basement door. 

"They are down there," Bear informed him.

Richard nodded.As he headed down the stairs he heard several male voices, one of them was William, the other two he had heard on the com links during missions.The confirmation of if Desmond was really alive was still up for debate by some in the order.Some thought the story of the twin was to throw Abstergo off of Desmond and allow the family to bury Desmond.But now Richard was staring at the Chosen one, he was in a black t-shirt, exposing his left arm that was tattooed and the remains of his right arm.The scarring around the elbow, and what was left of his arm, was that of a severe burn.A lap top sat on the table in front of Desmond, that was where the third voice was coming from. 

"Ah, Richard," William said when he spotted Richard coming down the stairs."I would have met you at the door but something came up."

"Bear let me in," Richard said trying not to stare at the young man. 

"Richard this is my son, Desmond," William said introducing them.

Richard went to shake with his right but changed at last minute to shake with his left hand.Desmond smiled as he noticed the change. 

"On the computer is Shaun Hastings," William added."He called to update us on some of the things that are happening in Montreal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Richard replied."I've heard a lot about you both."

"Just don't inflate his ego too much," Shaun stated from the computer. 

"Ignore his snark," Desmond said to Richard."Is it okay if Shaun is part of the conversation?"

"As long as you are both okay with it," Richard replied. He set his bag down and took a seat across from where Desmond stood.William sat at the head of the table while Desmond moved the lap top so everyone could see Shaun. 

Richard noted that Desmond didn't sit down, he moved so that he stood near his father but was leaning against the wall. 

"I spent so much time in the animus and then in the hospital bed that I stand when I can," Desmond explained."I can sit if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine," Richard said."I'm the same way after a long day on my feet, I need to be able to move around."

Desmond nodded.Richard took out his own laptop, notebook, and looked at the group."So why am I here, Bill wasn't exactly forthcoming with information."

"Is he ever?" Shaun inquired.

Desmond rolled his eyes."We want to legally take on Abstergo," Desmond began."In other words, we want to legally take down one of the Templar's biggest legal fronts."

Richard stared at Desmond then looked at William.William smiled."When you joined us you said that you would love to bring them down," William recalled."Here is your chance."

"You realize this is a very very tall order," Richard began."Many have tried, but have never even got a judge to hear them out.Those people have either vanished or lives have been ruined."

"I think you will find Mr. Lyon, that this time it is a bit different," Shaun stated. 

"How?" Richard asked.He had a family to protect as well so they had to present a solid case for him to think of taking this on.

"What do you know of the events of December 21st?" Desmond asked.

"You saved the world," Richard said simply."You all did."

"Besides that," William said. 

"That Desmond was either dead or severely injured in critical condition with chances of survival not great," Richard explained."That there was world wide cellular interfaces as well as electronic and then on the morning of the 22nd everything was back to normal.Then on December 26th a news article was released about what had occurred at the temple, in which it mentioned an identical twin.We assumed the twin was a way to distract from what was going on.Then for the last year, there have been rumors of Desmond being dead though mostly that has been squashed by those who have seen him."

"That's a good summary," Shaun admitted.

"We'll fill in the pieces," William told Richard.He looked at Desmond.

"I was able to activate a device that would essentially save the earth from mass extinction," Desmond said."I was supposed to die.By activating it I was supposed to be sacrificing my life."

"To be clear, you were dead for like several seconds," Shaun reminded Desmond.He should know, he held Desmond's lifeless body, there had been no pulse, no heartbeat.

"Ok I was dead for several seconds," Desmond corrected his previous statement.

"Yet you are standing here," Richard said.

"You know of the First Civilizations, the Isu's?" Desmond asked the lawyer.

"Yes," Richard replied."I'm high enough up that I have access to that.Why?"

"Before I went to meet my fate, I was able to talk with one of them," Desmond said."I had spoken with him previously after Ezio found Altair's vault. Rebecca was able to create a room in the animus where I could meet with him to discuss what we had learned and about how I could activate the artifact without dying."

"Rebecca as in Rebecca Crane?" Richard asked to clarify.

"The one and only," Shaun said.

"Continue," Richard said to Desmond.

"Trinia was able to complete a clone of me," Desmond informed Richard."He made sure that it was not an exact clone.The clone does not have my tattoo's nor does it have my lip scar.We wanted a clone that could be passed off as an identical twin."

"And twins don't have the same scars but identical twins have the same DNA," Richard realized."Wow."

"For it to work I still had to be able to be willing to sacrifice myself," Desmond continued."It was the only way that we could prevent massive destruction to the earth. But Trinia would then be able to revive me and leave my 'twin' behind.Shaun, you know what happens from there."

"I found Desmond when I ran back after he activated the device," Shaun told Richard."Trinia fulfilled his promise, a flash of light and Desmond was breathing in my lap and his 'twin' was laying a few feet away from him.Mato was waiting for us in the van,Desmond might have been alive but his right arm was black and he was in and out of consciousness.We got him to one of the secure medical facilities in New York.While Desmond was fighting for his life, Abstergo swept into the vault.They killed two of Bear's men, then did a brutal autopsy on the 'twin' where they harvested his organs as well as took DNA samples."

"And that is why you are here," William informed Richard.

"You need to explain my role in this?" Richard warned them. 

"Abstergo Entertainment has launched a series of pirate movies," Desmond said."What the general public don't know is that they are using memories from DNA to create those movies."

"Do they have permission to do this?" Richard asked as he started to get excited.

"No," Desmond and Shaun said.

"Are you positive?" Richard asked.

"Very," Shaun said as he grinned.He then did something to the screen. 

Richard watched as a video was brought up.William also slid a folder across the table but Richard was watching as rough camera footage showed an Abstergo team in forensic gear descending on the body of Desmond's 'twin'.There was a person speaking, detailing everything they were doing to who they thought was Desmond Miles.Richard was in shock as he watched it.When it was over he just stared at the screen.This was the full video of the clips that Bishop had sent him earlier.

"Open the file," William instructed.

Richard did and began to read through the paperwork that was in there.His excitement began to grow and grow as he read through each pages.Medical directives that gave Shaun the right to make medical decisions, decisions that Abstergo clearly violated.There was documents from Abstergo stating that Desmond Miles had donated his body to them so they could use his DNA.There was information on the current movie project that was a direct result of Desmond's DNA.

"Have they reached out to the descendants of this Edward?" Richard asked.

"No," William said."I'm one of them and Desmond has begun to reach out to the extended tree and the answer is that no one from Abstergo Entertainment or any sister company has approached any of us with permission for them to use our ancestor."

"And all the documents, they are referring to Desmond as being the donated body, and not that of Damien Miles," Richard stated as he looked through the documents."I see Damien had a similar medical directive but names Nina as in charge of his decision."

"Correct," William answered. 

"This is..." Richard couldn't even finish the statement as he leaned back in his chair and stared at them all."What was obtained legally?"

"All of it," Shaun said."The person who got us the information had security clearance needed to obtain the information."

"No hacking?"

"None," Shaun answered.Neither Rebecca nor John had hacked anything.As part of John's job description he was able to increase or decrease a person's security clearance on the public servers which is where all the information was store on.

Richard read through everything again.Everything obtained from Abstergo had been on the company servers which were open to all employees.Access was limited based on security access, which was standard for many companies.The shocking part was that the autopsy video and files were all on the company servers.Abstergo was not afraid that someone would come on and access the information then use it against them. 

"They in a sense are their own worst enemy," Richard stated."And that is how we are going to bring at least the Movie section of them down.There is a list of names of possible other people that they are interested in doing projects on, can we reach out to the descendants and see if they have been contacted at all?"

"That will take time, but we can," William said."What are you thinking?"

"That Phase 1 will be filing a lawsuit that they obtained DNA illegally and are using it for financial gains without permission from the source," Richard began."That they are claiming a living person is deceased and donated his body, which video and medical directive show is wrong, that the body used was the identical twin and his body was unlawfully taken and used for financial gains without permission.Now how are we playing the 'twin' card?"

"When Desmond ran off, Nina took Damian to Egypt with her to help her on her digs there," William explained."You see Trinia didn't just create a clone he created memories of Damien in the people that would have known him."

"So if Abstergo Lawyers interview her workers and colleagues, they won't be lying when they say they knew Damien?"

"Exactly," William said.

"Holy Shit," Richard said."That's insanely powerful stuff right there."

"It is," Desmond agreed."Trinia said that planting memories of one person is simple for him. Especially since he was essentially copying me. If he was to create triplets, then that would be more difficult because he would have to add two additional people into the memories."

"So there are limits even for him," Richard said understanding."And only you can access him?"

"Yes," Desmond said."The Templar's won't be able to because of how the Isu created the artifacts."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

William nodded to Desmond."The artifacts were created to be wielded by a very specific bloodline and one where the bearer contained a certain percentage of First Civ blood," Desmond replied."Those who don't meet those criteria's usually die or end up corrupted by it."

"If they ever learn that it will seriously piss them off," Richard replied. He then looked at Desmond."You will have to go public.You will be a target."

"A target they can't touch," Shaun stated from the video.

"How do you figure?" William asked.

"Desmond files a lawsuit against Abstergo, if he goes missing, it's going to look really bad for Abstergo," Shaun explained."Like Richard said earlier, people tend to go missing when they go up against Abstergo.But a lawsuit like this, theft of identity, a twin's body being stolen? That's going to get attention.Which means if Desmond vanishes, the person whose identity Abstergo has stolen, it's not going to be easy for them to explain it."

"Hiding in plain sight," Desmond said.

"It's brilliant," Richard agreed. 

"So what do you think?" William asked.

"I think we are about to do something that no one has been able to do before," Richard replied."We are going to start taking down a giant, piece by piece."


	5. Shadow of a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond might get hit on by a real estate agent, Bear might run interference, there might be some complications. And a slight shift in Bill Miles personality. 
> 
> I hope everyone is happy and healthy.

Davenport Estate, New York

They had all been to the Estate before.Back then it had been under the cover of darkness.This time it was during the day where they were meeting a real estate broker and historical society representative.The two were not aware that Bear had detailed routes in and out of the estate, nor that about ten of his best were spread throughout the woods watching.The real estate agent had no clue who there were, the historian knew who William Miles was and hid their shock when they saw Desmond.

"How long has the property been empty?" William asked the agent as they walked toward the main house.

"The late 70's, early 80's is really the last time anyone did anything with the place," the agent, Beth Right, answered."For a long time there had been a caretaker living on the property.From what I could find, the last one died in the 60's and for some reason a new one was never found."

"What about who owned it in the 70's?" Desmond asked as the agent unlocked the front door. 

"They were going to turn it into some retreat or bed and breakfast project," Beth replied."There was push back from the town and the historical society because they were wanted to rip down many of the original building and do massive excavations."

"Were they ripping them down because of stability issues with the structures?" Desmond inquired.

"No," Samantha Cunningham answered."From what I pulled from the society, the explanation was to put in an olympic size swimming pool, tennis courts, and private cabins.If the purpose was because of structural issues and they were going to replace the original structure with a replicated structure the society would have had no issues with it."

"Why was the town upset?"

"You have to understand that a free slaved owned the estate," Samantha went on."Achilles owned the property out right and many in the area take pride in that history.They did not want his estate to turn into a retreat for the wealthy.Plus the amount of excavation was never fully explained."

"I did come over yesterday to air out the place," Beth warned them."We do have people come to check on it throughout the year.But it is stuffy."

Bear went in after the two women, William waited for Desmond."You okay?"

"Yea," Desmond assured him.He wasn't feeling any bleed effects.

William placed a hand on Desmond's left shoulder giving it a squeeze.Desmond headed into the foyer and William followed him. 

"Whatever furniture was left we have in a climate control storage," Samantha told them. 

"As you can see the place needs a lot of work," Beth admitted."We have maintained the roof, windows, and it is treated for pests."

Desmond walked around the sitting room area.Images appeared out of the corner of his eyes, but they didn't pull him into a memory just hung out there. 

"You said your plans were to restore and open it up as a museum, possibly a living museum," Samantha stated as she walked towards him.

"Hmm," Desmond respond."Oh, yes, sorry I was planning out how to go about."

"I understand," Samantha replied with a smile as she moved to stand next to him.

"Yes, the idea is to restore it back to it's prime, keep as much of the original outer buildings as possible, replicate the one's that can't be salvaged," Desmond explained."Show it's history, how it was owned by Achilles and then it being left to his protege."

"I understand this is a test run for a foundation you plan to develop," Samantha pressed on. 

"Yes, I spent some time back packing and noticed a lot of these old places that have been lost to time," Desmond explained."I always wanted to do something, now after my injury I feel it's a good time to start working on those plans."

"It's a respectable goal," Samatha admitted.She laid a hand gently on his arm."Perhaps we could get drinks after this, you can explain it to me in more detail."

Bear headed toward Desmond."It's Shaun," Bear informed him.

"Sorry, that would be my boyfriend," Desmond said to Samantha kind of stammering, he hated when people flirted with him.He took the phone from Bear and headed out of the house."You are absolutely the most amazing human being ever."

"Thank Bear, he texted me to call your phone," Shaun replied."Apparently I needed to rescue you."

"The person from the historical society was hitting on me," Desmond stated.

"Tell Bear I will name our first born after him," Shaun said."So how is the place?"

Desmond looked out on the property before him."It needs a lot of work but it has so much potential," Desmond informed him.

"That's good..."

Desmond knew that Shaun was talking to him but he was also hearing other conversations. He thought he responded but then realized it hadn't been in English. He could hear Shaun screaming his name on the phone as blood dripped from his noise.

"Not now," Desmond groaned as the world went black.

****

Desmond woke up to beeping machines and his dad holding onto his hand as if his life depended on it.Mato was talking to another doctor but noticed Desmond waking up. 

"Your back," Mato said as he walked to the hospital bed.

"I am," Desmond said, though he still felt disoriented. 

Mato nodded to the other doctor, who left the room."What do you remember?"

"We were at the Davenport Estate, I was on the phone with Shaun, then I began to hear conversations all around, I could hear Shaun screaming my name," Desmond recalled."But then Ratonhnhake:ton stepped in front of me and I was gone."

"Your brain activity was similar to that of when you were in the animus so I was wondering if you were seeing something," Mato stated."How do you feel now?"

"Disoriented, kind of like when I come out of a long session," Desmond admitted. 

"Understandable," Mato replied."You were under for about three hours.But you had no animus to guide you in and out so your body had to figure it out on it's own."

"Why did it happen?" William asked Mato.

"Theories are all we have right now," Mato warned them."The thought, mine and Rebecca's, is that something triggered a memory of Ratonhnhake:tons when Desmond was at the estate.A memory he hadn't seen before, and it forced itself to surface."

"Do we plug me back in to see what it is?" Desmond asked.

"Yes but not for a few days," Mato replied."I want you recovered from this before we place you in an animus and it will be for short increments, an hour here and there."

"And you will monitor it?" William asked Mato.

"Myself or Naomi will," Mato assured William."Now, Desmond if you are up to it, call Mr. Hastings before he has a coronary."


	6. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting two today! I felt bad that the other was a bit short and I had a really good first week back with my students so I figure why not!

Anya had overheard Olivier on the phone as she was leaving his office.He had called her up to discuss her progress in Kenway's memories. Anya left out the part that she couldn't stand Edward and really hated being in his memories.The higher ups wanted her to focus on finding out more about the Observatory that kept coming up in conversations with Edward.Anya was also starting to really dislike the Templar's that Edward was working with.She couldn't decide who was worst at times. 

Anya also didn't understand why after her meeting with the boss she headed down to the main lobby to order tea from Shaun.Nor why she had written what she did on a slip of paper that was passed too Shaun with her money.The only indication that Shaun had gotten the message was the very subtle nod he gave her as she headed back toward the elevators. This wasn't on John's orders, this was because she had a feeling that there was more to Rebecca and Shaun, that the Templar's and Assassin's from Edward's memories were orders that were still around today.John still had her doing some things for him now and again but he was starting to give her a creepy feeling. 

"Anya," Melanie's cheerful voice said as Anya stepped off the elevator."Olivier seemed very impress with what you have uncovered, I hear."

"Yes, he was very pleased with the footage I have been able to record," Anya answered. 

"And he has told you what to narrow your focus on?"

"Yes," Anya answered.

"Amazing," Melanie said with a huge smile."You are exactly what we needed for this project.Our Board is very interested in you.Which is amazing because you have only been here a month and already they are interested in you."

"I...wow," Anya said not sure what she should say to that.

"I would be speechless too," Melanie admitted with a chuckle."I shouldn't keep you. I added a new figuring to your collection by the way."

"Great," Anya replied with fake enthusiasm.Just what she wanted another statue of Edward Kenway staring at her.

****

Gavin stared at Shaun and Rebecca in the video-link."You are telling me the entire board is meeting in Chicago and Olivier will be there?"

"According to our informant, yes," Rebecca answered.

"And this is someone that isn't John?" Desmond asked from his video-link.

"Correct," Shaun said.He shuffled through some paper."Anya Carrington.She is twenty eight years old, a recent grad school graduate with degrees in history and graphic design.Her childhood was rough, parents went through a bad divorce when she was ten.Mom has remarried three times.After step dad number two, Anya runaway.She was thirteen at the time.When she was fifteen she was caught by protective services when she was fifteen.They sent her to her grand mother in Ontario.There, her grandmother gave her stability and a home.A few parking violations, some visits to conspiracy sites, but nothing major in her back ground. Some of which were my old ones."

"And she managed to slip me a message without me knowing," Rebecca added before Shaun could talk about his old conspiracy sites."And slipped Shaun one as well without anyone noticing."

"Do we know how she got the job at Abstergo?" Gavin asked.

"It appears they hired her because of her actual skill," Shaun answered."She knows no one at the company.No connections, none of her professors had connections."

"She applied because she figured if she got an interview it would look good on her resume," Rebecca recalled."She never thought she would get the job." 

"She also has some suspicions of John," Shaun added."Which I do as well.He has become a bit erratic, a more than usual."

"You did have some concerns using him," Gavin recalled.But William had known of John and the man had done some work for the Assassin's before.

"What are we going to do about Olivier?" Desmond asked bringing them back to the main point of the phone call.

"Could we get him to our side?" Gavin asked Rebecca and Shaun.

"He is aware of the Templar and Assassin war," Rebecca stated."He's not a Templar, at least not yet as far as I know.I think this project is his initiation, if he succeeds he will be inducted."

"Doesn't answer the question," Gavin said.

"He's too in love with Abstergo to ever turn against it," Shaun stated."He does not always agree with what they have him do but he lives, breaths, sleeps, Abstergo.Getting him to defect would be hard."

"Des what do you think?" Gavin asked Desmond.

"I think we send a team to Chicago with intent to grab and talk to," Desmond suggested."If he resists or puts our people at risk then we assassinate him.I would rather not, we don't know how Abstergo would react."

"They will release a statement that he has left the company," Shaun replied."Or he is taking a prolonged medical leave.It's what they do."

"Anything else?" Gavin asked.

"Did your team get my last notes on who Eve was and the last animus session?" Desmond asked.

"Yes," Gavin said."Bishop isn't done going through it.But she's impressed with the information so far that you were able to obtain from Connor.And congratulations on being able to be back in the Animus again."

"It was only for an hour at a time," Desmond said to Gavin.

"While being heavily monitored," Shaun added.  He was not happy about Desmond going back into the animus but the link between Connor and a New Orleans Assassin who might have answers to Clay's riddles was a chance they had to jump at.

"But you're getting there," Gavin said to Desmond."Alright anything else are can I sign off before Desmond and Shaun start to make lovesick eyes at each other?"

"We're good," Desmond said to Gavin.

Gavin saluted then signed off."Where's Bill?" Shaun asked.

"He is actually with Mato and visiting with relatives," Desmond replied."He is forcing himself into a break so Gavin and me are going to be running things."

"When did this happen?" Rebecca asked.

"Yesterday," Desmond said. "He didn't handle me collapsing back at the Estate well.He had gotten to me first and I think for a moment he was convinced that I died."

"I'm sure after seeing the video of what they did to your clone and then what happened with you blacking out, it had to be a lot for him," Rebecca stated.

"Yea, he came to this conclusion that he has never really come to terms with everything that has gone on in the last year," Desmond said."So he called Gavin and had me in on it and laid out his plan.Gavin will be named as acting Mentor with me helping him run everything.And dad is going to sit on the sidelines working on minor projects.

"We are talking about Bill, your father, right?" Shaun asked.Rebecca smacked him upside the head. 

"Yea we were pretty in shock too," Desmond admitted."An official announcement will go out tomorrow."

"Wow," Rebecca said."You know whatever you need, just ask."

"I will," Desmond promised. 

"So how was the Estate?" Shaun asked. He didn't want to admit how excited he was about the project.

"The main house is structurally sound," Desmond replied."Some of the outer buildings will need to be torn down.But overall it is in better shape than we thought.The Historical Society has signed off their approval, especially after I explained that I planned on building a permanent home for a caretake to live on the property."

"So we're buying it?" Shaun asked. There was a tinge of nerves because not only was this going to be the start of the next chapter for the order but he and Desmond would be designing a home for themselves on the property. 

"Yep," Desmond said."I want the villa but since I'm recovering in New York we figured we would start with something local."

"It's a smaller project," Rebecca replied."I can't wait for the brotherhood to get started on repairs."

"And if we succeed with it we can build toward obtaining the villa," Shaun pointed out."This is another way of getting to the templar's, buying up our own history and restoring it for the world to see."

"And they can't really do anything about it," Rebecca added."It's brilliant, Des."

"Well sometimes I can use my brain," Desmond said with a smile."I should go, I have another OT with my arm."


	7. In Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anya learns the Truth about John Standish. And Rebecca and Shaun have a surprise for her. This is also the end of Black Flag so the next group of one-shots will be Unity. Some of Rogue will be mentioned throughout but it won't be the main one. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

The minute that Anya woke to hearing John's voice, she knew something was wrong. Her gut was saying that something big was going to happen.Especially since John was going to meet her this time.He rarely ever met up with her when he had her do things. She really wished she had a cell phone on her as she agreed to meet him in one of the main server rooms.It was the first time she noted that Jean-Paul was one of the other seven being held.He was pacing in his cell, he saw her and she made a quick sign to him and he understood.During their orientation week, Anya had learned that his sister was deaf.Her grandmother's partner was also deaf and had taught Anya Sign Language when Anya moved in with them.

Anya had a feeling that John was the hacker, that he had been using her for his own goals.Goals that she didn't think lined up with what Shaun and Rebecca were after.Knowing that she didn't really have a choice.She followed John's directions as she made her way toward the server room.She couldn't enter until she saw Madeline and John leave, but she did overhear their conversation.

"... You need an extra set of eyes on this," Melanie was saying to John. "We don't even know when the hackers got into our systems.It could take weeks to sort through the data."

"One at most," John argued.

"I can't keep my team locked up for a week," Melanie argued.

"Legally you can," John reminded her."It's what they signed up for, even if they didn't read their contracts."

"Yeah, I know, "Melanie sighed. "I just hate the idea.So what's next up?"

"My team is processing the data," John assured her. "We'll start sifting through it tonight. Scout's honor, Coffee's on me, okay."

Anya watched as John guided Melanie out of the hallway.She didn't like this, any of this. As she moved through the back hallway she waited for John.He hadn't told her exactly what she had to do, just that she had to wipe some servers.And it had to be her, because if it was him it might draw suspicion.

"I ditched her," John finally said."I need you to find a server containing the network logs since I have record of each and everyone of your hacks.We'll just search for the timestamps on those and turn that data into something else."

Unease flooded Anya as she headed into the main server room. There was a largeconsole in the certain of the room.John was telling her how this was going to be simple and easy.

"I cooked up a little program just for this," John informed her."Try it out!"

Anya felt like she was walking to her death.She approached the console and activated it.Gasping, she jumped back as she took a step backwards away for the form that just appeared out of the monitor.

"I can feel you cipher," the female stated as Anya backed away. "Feel, but hardly touch. Signal is still too weak.And I am spread thin."

Anya wanted to run but felt frozen in place. "Unfocused...ecstatic," the female said. "And a fog. Lingering in networks and noise. The nervous system of the world and here. Perhaps the temple was opened too soon, but this was not my choice the cataclysm pushed all doubt aside."

The female sighed as she studied Anya. "Bless poor Desmond," the female stated. "He gave his life so that you, the children of our labors, could live on to fulfill your purpose and ours."

"What purpose?" Anya asked. 

"Now is not the time," the woman said ignoring Anya. "My strength is not sufficient to inhabit an organic vessel."

Anya felt her blood turn cold as she realized that this female was speaking about inhabiting her body. 

"There is more work to do, for samples to be acquired, or artifacts to be found before my will can be obtained..."

"Whats happening!" John was asking over the com."Tell me!"

"...make me whole again.My children, my instruments, bring me forth to fulfill your purpose."

"NO, NO, NO!" John was screaming. "Somethings wrong, god damn it!She should be here! Now! In that god damn head of yours!"

Anya winced as he screamed curses in his ears.The woman had vanished from view."Why did she spare you?" John asked.His voice sounding a bit crazy. "Why are you still here?"

Anya ran out of there.She sprinted back to the cells, Jean was there watching, waiting.She signed to him and he nodded as she slipped back into her cell.Anya sat on the edge of her bed not sure what to think.Laying down, she tried to figure out what the hell she just saw as sleep began to take over.

"Wakey, wakey," a deep voice said in her ear.

Anya began to wake up and saw John healing next to her."I don't think we've been formally introduced," he said.He sounded strange."Not in this era, anyway."

His laugh sent chills down her body as Anya sat up in her bed.He was holding a needle as he studied her.

"I wish I could explain all this strangeness," John began."But there isn't much time. The short of it is that you saw my beloved Juno. For a brief moment I thought she might occupy this tender body of yours.But something went wrong. And now she's back out there, a drift."

He lowered the syringe as he looked away for a moment."She was magnificent once," John sighed. "One of a race of beautiful beings. They created your kind, did you know that? Your people were tools to them, that's all you were! That's all you should ever be. One day I hope, for the world is nearly ready for her return, wired, prepared,for a second coming."

There was heavy footsteps causing both John and Anya to look out of her cell to see Abstergo security in full swat gear heading toward them. 

"Uh-oh, here comes those Templars," John said with a smile. "Or maybe assassins this time. Idiots all of them."

John grabbed Anya so she couldn't move, she felt the syringe prick her."I envy you," he cried."It was her wish that I be here to greet her, it was her experiment that made it possible for my rebirth as one of these things."

A small explosion caused the glass to shatter and for John to fall to the ground, releasing Anya as he did. The security team began yelling out orders for John to stay on the ground, he began to move.As he rose to his feet they all saw the gun he had.He yelled something as he turned pointing the gun at the team.Anya turned away as the team open fired.Someone was talking to her but it began to get fuzzy before the world went black.

****

Anya found the building with no issues, she was buzzed in.The elevator was out of order so she took the stairs to the top floor.The door opened before she knocked and Rebecca was hugging her. 

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said as she pulled away."If we knew what we know now, this might have been stopped."

Anya nodded as Rebecca led her into the apartment.Rebecca told her to take a seat on the couch, then Rebecca vanished into the kitchen and came back out with drinks.Anya heard voices from the bedroom and saw Shaun come out, he was followed by someone she didn't know.Part of her felt like she should know the stranger.Shaun came over and hugged her.

"How are you doing?" Shaun asked.

"I don't know," Anya admitted.

"Good answer," the stranger said. 

Anya looked at him."Anya, I want you to meet someone," Shaun said."He will be able to answer a lot of your questions."

"I feel like I should know you," Anya blurted out.

The man chuckled."Well you have been in my memories for the last month."

"Anya this is Desmond Miles," Shaun said.

If she wasn't sitting she would be now."No," Anya said."I saw the video, the report.She said you gave your life."

"I did," Desmond said."But it was only for a few minutes.And the body was a copy of me, one left for Abstergo to find."

Anya stared at him.She wasn't sure if she should cry, scream, or laugh."Do you having something stronger than tea?" She asked.

Rebecca chuckled as she got up to get the whiskey."You can answer my questions?" Anya asked him.

"Hopefully," Desmond answered. 

"Who was the woman?"

Demond sighed as he sat next to Shaun on the love seat.He was going to need Shaun to get through this. "Her name is Juno," Desmond began."She belongs to a group we refer to as the First Civilization or the Isu."

"I know something about them," Anya realized."When I was going through Edward's memories."

"Yea, sorry about him," Desmond said."He's my dad's side of the family and they tend to be assholes."

Anya didn't know if she should laugh at that."What did she want with me?"

"It wasn't you specifically," Rebecca assured Anya."Juno doesn't exist in our realm, she can't take a true physical shape.She is able to move throughout the digital codes."

"I released her from her cell when I saved the world from the solar flare," Desmond explained."The choice was that or let the world burn.We've been monitoring her as much as we can.We weren't expecting John to be more then what he said he was."

"What was he?" Anya asked.

"The Templar's call him a Sage, someone who was an Isu in a past life," Shaun said simplifying it."In this case, John was the reincarnation of Aita.He was Juno's husband and from my research he was a scientist. An experiment failed which ended in his death.Juno, from what we have tried to piece together, wasn't really mentally stable before this and his death led her to place his mind in a machine.The problem is that it kind of messed with his mind and who he was."

"So John selected me to be this vessel for his dead wife?" Anya asked.

"Yes," Desmond said."But you were able to shake it off somehow.Juno, she sees the world, humans, as people for her to control, to bend to her will."

"And you released her?"

"It was release her or let the world perish," Desmond reminded Anya. 

"So what are you guys? Templars? Assassins?" Anya asked.

"Assassins," Desmond replied."The Templar's have similar goals as Juno, one world, absolute control."

"And what do the Assassins think?"

"That people should have free will, should not be slaves," Desmond answered.

"So you aren't assholes?" Anya asked.

"No we still have assholes," Desmond assured her."But they are assholes that believe in freedoms and stuff."

"I think I could handle those assholes," Anya laughed. 

"What is Abstergo's take on this?" Rebecca asked.

"Those of us locked up, especially me, we can pick any job we want," Anya said."If we quit we can't tell anyone what happened."

"How long did they give you?"

"A month," Anya answered. She looked at them."A friend that was locked up with me, he was working in their tech lab where they are deciding a game console.It's supposed to access memories, more of Desmond's memories.He wants out as much as I do, but if we were both working on the project we could help."

"You know, most people don't volunteer to join," Shaun informed Anya."They usually are running for their life."

"Well I kind of feel like I am," Anya admitted. 

"This won't be easy," Desmond warned her."I lost my arm, Shaun is dead to his family."

"I can't live my life knowing what is out there," Anya answered. 

"Then welcome aboard, initiate," Rebecca said with a smile. 

"Isn't there, like, a leader that needs to approve this," Anya inquired.

"Oh sorry," Desmond said."Hi, I'm Desmond Miles, and I'm Co-Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood.Welcome."


	8. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I missed Shaun, Desmond, and Rebecca interaction. Meaning, I moved Desmond to Canada to be with them because why not.

Desmond had gone for his morning run throughout Montreal.To Abstergo, he was dead, so the ease he was able to move now was amazing.The trailer for the Edward Hemway movie had dropped and Richard filed his suit against Abstergo.At the moment they were leaving Desmond out of it as Richard didn't want to show all of his cards at one time.As Desmond slowed to a walk he headed toward a small coffee house on the corner.It was mostly college kids that frequented it.Ordering his usual, he grabbed his coffee and tea then headed to the back where he slipped through a door into a back room.

Anya was sitting there going over files.She looked up when a fresh tea was placed down before her. 

"How was the run?" Anya asked. 

"Good," Desmond said."The arm is working out nicely."

Anya nodded.Desmond motioned to the monitor in front of her."So what do we have?"

"They've hired my replacement," Anya told her."They also brought in a new person to deal with the hacking issues.She seems like a bitch."

"She is," Desmond told her."Hard core Templar."

"She and Melanie are going to get a long so well," Anya answered.

"When do you and Jean start your new positions?" Desmond asked her. 

"We start training in two weeks, then after the holidays we will be placed on the team overseeing the game system," Anya replied."How are Rebecca and Bishop doing with what I gave them?"

"They think they have an in to the system," Desmond told her. 

"Where's Shaun?" Anya asked.Shaun usually joined Desmond on his runs. 

"He was up until four translating codexes so he was not moving when I woke up," Desmond told her.

"Does he know yet if he is returning to Abstergo?" Anya asked. 

After the fiasco, Abstergo placed everyone not essential on leave until they could get a handle on everything that happened. 

"The current through is if they want to renew the lease to kiosk," Desmond said."Right now he is enjoying being in full blown historian mode."

Anya nodded."Do you need anything else?" Desmond asked her.

"No, I'm good," Anya assured him."One of your guys is coming later to start training me in free running.I don't think I'm going to be that good."

"Right now you are going to be getting trained in a bunch of areas so we can we determine what team to put you on," Desmond told her.

"And if I'm just good at tech and hacking?"

"Then you go on one of our Tech teams," Desmond answered.He finished his coffee."How's Gram and Sally?"

"She thinks her guards are cute," Anya said."And very helpful around the farm."

"Good," Desmond said. 

Anya's biggest concern about joining was making sure that her grandmother's were safe. So Desmond and Gavin made some calls and they had a few assassin's working as hired hands on their small farm.They made sure at least one could do Sign Language so they could communicate with Sally. 

"I should head back," Desmond said when he saw the time.

He didn't want Shaun panicking when he woke up and saw Desmond was gone.They both still had their share of nightmares.Saying goodbye to Anya, Desmond headed out of the coffee shop and headed toward the apartment building.He waved to one of the tenants then headed up the stairs to Shaun, Rebecca, and his apartment.They had moved into a two bedroom when one opened up a week ago.Which meant Rebecca now had her own space and did not have to worry about intruding on Desmond and Shaun when she wanted to work.

Desmond unlocked the door to the apartment, disengaged the code, then reset it as he shut the door.He could hear Rebecca muttering in the kitchen as some techno music was playing which meant Shaun was not awake.Very quietly, Desmond slipped into the bedroom at the end of the hallway and changed out of his running clothes, Shaun was still asleep.As Desmond went to find clothes he heard movement, turning he saw Shaun twitching and mumbling franticly in his sleep.Desmond went right to the bed and laid down so that he was stretched out alongside Shaun.

"Hey," Desmond whispered."Shhh, I'm alive.I'm here.I didn't die."

Desmond took the hand Shaun had clenching at the sheets and placed it over his own heart."Shaun, wake up," Desmond said gently as he kissed his forehead then his cheek and then his lips. 

Shaun woke up gasping, he stared at Desmond."You're alive," he whispered.

He ran his hands all over Desmond's face and chest needing to know he was real.He traced Desmond's lip scar and then his tattoo's, the scar on Desmond's stump."You're real."

"I'm real," Desmond promised.He pulled Shaun close to him.

"You didn't make it out of the temple," Shaun whispered."When I went back, Juno was standing over your body.She wouldn't let you be revived. She laughed as I held you your body."

Both of their nightmares had been bad since watching the video of what Anya had gone through.Desmond kissed the top of his head.

"What do you need me to do?" Desmond asked.

Shaun rolled over so that he was facing him, Shaun studied him as he ran his hands over Desmond's face and chest reassuring himself that Desmond was here.He kissed Desmond with everything he had. 

"I need you," Shaun whispered ass he left a trail of kisses down Desmond's neck."Please."

"What ever you need," Desmond said as he held back a groan as Shaun continued kissing him everywhere.

****

It was well over an hour later when Desmond and Shaun emerged both dressed with damp hair from their shower.Rebecca was on her third cup of coffee as she worked on the lap top at their dinner table.She looked up and smirked when she saw Shaun taking a seat with his tea while Desmond leaned against the counter with his own cup of coffee.She went to say something but caught the look from Desmond.

"Whats on our agenda for today?" Shaun asked.

"How good is your French?" Rebecca asked.

"You know how good my French is because I have to do all the talking while we are out and about," Shaun answered. "Why?"

"Well a research position for the history department at the University of Montreal just opened up," Rebecca informed him. 

"Depends on the topic."

"Italian Renaissance."

Shaun stared at Rebecca not sure if she was serious or teasing him."Why did you ask how his French was?" Desmond asked confused.

"Because the University is French speaking," Shaun answered."Idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Desmond said with a grin.

"Send my resume," Shaun said to Rebecca. 

"I already did," Rebecca said.She dodged the piece of toast that Shaun was about it."HEY!"

Desmond rolled his eyes as the two bickered.He refilled his coffee mug then turned the electric tea kettle back on for Shaun's second cup of tea. 

"Desmond, what's your schedule?" Rebecca asked.

"Gavin and I have a call at noon," Desmond answered."I was going to work on some of the codexes that Shaun translated last night today."

"I go in at noon," Rebecca told them."I'll be back by nine.How's Anya?"

"She confirmed who they brought in to run security," Desmond said."Her and Jean start officially after the holidays."

"Bishop and I found some info on Sages but the decryption is going to take some time." Rebecca told them."We know they are actively looking for them."

"I'll let Gavin know," Desmond said.

Shaun looked at his watch."I got a team to monitor," he informed them.Grabbing his tea and the rest of his toast he headed back to his and Desmond's room.

Rebecca waited until the door shut behind Shaun."He okay?"

"I came back from my run and he was having a nightmare," Desmond said as he slowly sat down in a seat.

"Which one?"

"The one where Juno won't let me be revived," Desmond answered.

Rebecca cursed under her breath."If she ever manages to get a body, I want dibs on killing her," Rebecca answered.

"You can be third in line," Desmond promised her.

"Who gets the first two spots?"

"I'm the first and Shaun is the second."

"Oh yeah," Rebecca said realizing how stupid her question had been. She looked at Desmond."You okay?"

"Huh?" He asked."Sorry."

"What is it?"

"I think my father knows more about Sages than he told Gavin and me."

"Knowing Bill he probably does," Rebecca agreed. And knowing Bill that information he knows is most likely import for their research.

"How's Jean-Paul doing?"

"He's solid," Rebecca said."He isn't sure he wants to become a Brother but he wants to be an informant at the very least."

"And our surveillance on both of them?" Desmond asked.

"Any contact with Abstergo has been work related or social outing with their former teammates, none of which are linked to the Templar side," Rebecca answered."Jean's father is a construction worker, his mom is a nurse, his younger brother is at University, and he has a small circle of friends scattered around Canada."

"And the new hire?"

"Michael Lucas," Rebecca said."He's from California, worked for a small firm there, doing video graphics and historical research.This was his fifth time applying to Abstergo, in the last four years.He made it to the first round of interviews two years ago but didn't make it further."

"That seems like a lot of attempts," Desmond said.

"For a big company like Abstergo, it can take that many tries to get a foot in the door," Rebecca stated."We're already digging into him, Bishop wants to know why he was chosen this time.So we'll see."

"Anything else I need to know about?"

"Nope," Rebecca replied. 


	9. Weight of the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new Assassins, and some mention of what goes on during Rogue. Hope everyone is good and healthy.

Nico and Marta unlocked the front door to the old warehouse on the outskirts of Montreal.It was in a heavy industrial area which was seeing a revival as old warehouse were being refurbished into lofts and shops. Above the front door was a sign that was covered up at the moment. 

"This is it?" Desmond asked as they all stepped into the large open foyer. 

Things were still in boxes, furniture still wrapped in plastic.Marta nodded."Yes," she said as she smiled at the Mentor."This is the Initiative Project."

"What's the cover story?" Shaun asked.Desmond had told him but it was a while ago. 

"We are a small firm that was hired by Richard to go through the names that were taken from Desmond's DNA and research them," Nico explained."From there we contact the living family to see if they gave their consent for their ancestor to be used for entertainment purposes."

"We also work with other genealogy groups with research," Marta added. 

"This is all from what I have been able to get from Abstergo?" Anya asked in awe as she looked around.

"Yes and what backlogs of our own sessions," Rebecca told her as she came down a set of stairs."Come on up, the labs are up here."

They headed up the stairs to see a series of cubicles and team working areas spread over the second floor.There were a few offices that had been converted into libraries for research.A meeting room was in the far corner, and a kitchette was built into another corner.The light that came from the windows was amazing.

"So what do we have so far," Desmond asked as they gathered in the meeting room. 

Rebecca poured them all coffee or tea."Right now we are building three teams based off of what Richard needs," Rebecca explained."The Kenway's have a team of ten right now because we need to be really thorough there.There is a new name that has popped up that we are researching, though that is a bit tricky right now so it's Marta and me working on it."

"Why?" Shaun asked.

"It's a traitor," Rebecca answered."He was an assassin then turned on the brotherhood and became a Templar that hunted his former brother's down."

"The third team is working on what Anya is giving us," Marco replied."Anya, do you want to explain."

"The lawsuit has really shaken the heads," Anya replied."It hasn't even formerly been filed but they know about it and their lawyers are circling tightly about how this could happen.So they are shifting from movies to game consoles."

"Are people gong to prick their fingers and the game system reads their DNA?" Desmond asked.

"They aren't there yet," Anya replied."But eventually I think they want the game systems to be an animus that would give them access to everyone's memories."

"That's ..." Desmond failed at what he could say.

"We agree," Rebecca told him.

"The system is going to launch in a few months," Anya continued."Right now it's going to have you relieve the memories from Desmond's DNA.I have been able to gather some of the names."

"All legally?" Shaun asked.Anything obtained illegally, Richard would not be able to use.

"Yes," Anya said with a smile."They never lowered my clearance.So I still have top clearance, and my role is to research the people that would make for an entertaining game."

"How many are assassins?" Desmond asked.

"A good proportion of them," Anya admitted."I"m narrowing down those names that might have had access to artifacts, the isu, or are involved with any high profile kills."

"She submits us the list and we began seeing if we should mark them for future use," Rebecca said.

"Which you and Bishop have an idea on how to use them," Shaun stated.

Rebecca nodded."We've found a back door into the game system that Abstergo is creating," she explained."The idea, which actually came from Bill, is to hack into the system when a player is using it.A player that we have been looking at and have them focus on the memories of one of the people on the list that Anya has given us."

"That sounds insane," Desmond said."Amazingly insane.If it works this could be huge."

"How are you going to select the players?" Marco asked. 

Rebecca grinned."That's the easy part," Rebecca admitted."Gamers leave trails that we can follow on the internet.We start with their call name, see what games they play, what systems they use, then what websites they visit, we access their chats on the game servers.From there we research the person behind the name, make sure they would work with us."

"We could use this as a recruiting tool," Desmond replied.

"That is where Abstergo got a head of us is by embracing technology and what it could do for them," Rebecca agreed."This would help us catch up to them tremendously. Desmond is right, we can't keep fighting this war the way we have been."

"Agreed," they all said.

They ended the meeting.Desmond and Shaun went with Rebecca to her office, because she dealt with a lot of dangerous information she had her own office.Shutting the door, Rebecca punched in the code then took a seat at her console."Baby" was in the corner. 

"So who are you researching?" Desmond asked her.

"Shay Cormac," Rebecca answered. 

"I know the name," Desmond realized.

Rebecca nodded."I figured you would, it's why I didn't say it back in the room."

"I'm lost," Shaun admitted.  It wasn't usual for him to be lost when a name is mentioned. 

"Cormac was trained by Achilles Davenport," Desmond answered."He actually recovered an apple of eden in Lisbon.But him touching the apple, an earthquake was created and it killed thousands of people.He blamed Achilles, claimed Achilles knew what would happen, didn't listen to Achilles when he told Shay that he didn't know what would happen.Shay left the brotherhood after that."

"Wow," Shaun said. He didn't want to think of Lucy and why she chose to betray them."You know this from your ancestor's memories?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton had found a journal of Achilles," Desmond answered."He learned about who Shay was, how his betrayal really hurt Achilles.I think it's why he didn't want to get too close to Ratonhnhake:ton."

"Did Achilles know?" Shaun asked.

"Honestly, I don't think he did," Rebecca replied."The information about what had happened before Lisbon had been relatively unknown.Shay found out from a templar who had found him unconscious.The Templar nursed him back to health and of course told him everything.Shay assumed that Achilles had to have known and didn't want to tell him."

"A thousand lives or a piece of Eden falling into Templar hands," Shaun sighed."That's a tough call."

"It is," Desmond agreed.

"Shay isn't the most stable of guys from everything I have been reading," Rebecca replied."If he could find an answer that fit what he needed to hear he would accept that answer. We know Templar's are good at convincing people to join them."

"True," Desmond said. "But Shay went and killed his best friend. He killed anyone in his way. Lucy might have turned but I really believe she was trying to protect us as must as she could."

Shaun reached out and took Desmond's hand. Lucy was a tough subject for Desmond. "She protected us as best she could."

There was a knock on the door, Anya was was on her cell as she knocked.Rebecca motioned for her to enter.

"What's up?"Rebecca asked her.

"Abstergo just went on Lock Down," Anya said. They all turned to look at her."Someone tripped a file that they shouldn't have and now the whole company is on lock down.The more interesting information is that Berg is on site.Whatever was tripped is big."

"Becca, notify Bishop, Shaun start seeing what you can gather on Cormac," Desmond said as he stood up."Anya you are coming with me.I need to notify Gavin and my dad on what's going on."


	10. Are you Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are probably reaching the end of Rogue and will be moving onto Unity.

Anya walked toward the doors of Abstergo and noted that there were guards out front.All workers had been called in regardless of if they were scheduled off or not.The guards were watching everyone as they entered the building one at a time.Anya ignored them and headed into the foyer, it was virtually empty.After the fall out from John, no one was really allowed to congregate in the foyer.The receptionist looked at Anya when she walked near.

"Anya," the receptionist called to her."You are to go up to Olivier's old office.Miss Berg wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you," Anya said. 

She took the elevator and headed up to the top floor. When the doors open she heard Violet Di Costa's voice.Anya wasn't a fan of Violet, no one was in truth.The secretary for Berg told Anya to go in.

Anya entered and the twostopped talking."Ah yes, Miss Carrington," Juhani Berg stated as he stood by the desk that had been Olivier's."I see you got the message. Have a seat."

"Yes," Anya said. 

"Violet and I called you in to discuss your work with Abstergo Entertainment," Berg began."You were involved with our Pirate movie and are now on the team working on our console system."

"Correct," Anya replied.

"You were one of the seven that were held as a possible hacker," Violet stated."Yet the Hacker turned out to be John."

Anya didn't say anything as she sat in her chair."We have been reviewing your files and have some questions," Violet went on."I understand that you were cleared of any wrong doings.That your involvement was because you were being lied to by John."

Anya remained silent."I am wondering though how much of this was John or was it you?" Violet inquired. "I've noted you have higher access than you should have and are reviewing files that you should not have access too."

"I am sure you have this in your own files," Anya began."You would see that John elevated my security without going through proper channels.It was decided that I would be allowed to keep that level because I would be doing research for the console and it would alleviate a higher up supervisor having to constantly great me access."

"I know," Violet stated.

"Then I'm not sure why you are confused," Anya replied.

"What Ms. Di Costa is getting at is that we believe your employment here is no longer needed," Berg interjected.

"Why is that?"Anya asked.

"There are concerns that while you have still been involved there have been some more security glitches," Berg clarified."We also are unsure of where to place you that would be best for your skill set.So we are terminating your employment."

"So I'm being fired," Anya stated. 

"Yes," Violet said."You will clear out your desk then drop your communicator and data pad to Michael who took your spot on Project 17. You will then meet with security in the lobby where they will escort you out.Here is the paper explaining your termination."

Anya nodded taking the paper from her.The meeting was over and she headed out of the room.Melanie came rushing off the elevator.

"What happened?" Melanie asked her.

"It's been a pleasure working for you," Anya said simply. 

Anya continued on her way to the elevator as Melanie ran into the office yelling at them for being morons.The elevator doors closed too: "Do you have any idea what you just did!"

Anya quickly got off on the Project 17 floor and walked to Michaels area.He looked up when she entered his cubicle.

"I am told to give you my communicator and data pad," Anya informed him.

"Thank you and I'm sorry," Michael stated. 

Anya nodded. She handed him the items and felt the slim drive being slid into her palm.Anya straightened her bag strap, covering up her dropping the drive into her bag.

"I would say any issues to contact me but I doubt they will let you," Anya replied.

"Good luck," Michael said.

"You too," Anya answered.

She headed to the elevators.Without either device she was taken immediately to the ground level.Security was there to meet her.They searched her for anything she might be trying to take with her.Once they were confident she had nothing on her or in her bag they escorted her to the front doors.As the front doors opened so did the elevator doors where Violet was yelling to not let her walk past the doors.

Anya stepped past the guards and outside where a young man was waiting for her.Violet skidded to a halt when she saw who was standing there waiting for Anya. 

"That's impossible," Berg stated as he joined her.

Outside, Anya smiled at Desmond who had pushed himself off the post he had been leaning against.Desmond looked through the glass doors and waved to Violet and Berg before he motioned for Anya to follow him. 

****

They were at the apartment with a bottle of champagne open.Bishop was on the laptop screen as they celebrated Anya's leaving of Abstergo. 

"So let me get this straight," Bishop began."If you quit then the NDA you signed would still be in effect.But if you were fired then it would be voided."

"Melanie was convinced when I made that my terms that they would be winning because I would never be fired so I would have to quiet but if I quit, I would still have to be silent."

"And why quit if it wouldn't get you anything," Becca stated.

"Which means Richard gets a star witness," Desmond added. "The look on Violet's face when she saw me, it was amazing."

"This was perfect," Shaun admitted."They are going to find out tomorrow when they are given the summons by the court with the plaintive name on it."

"The drive that Mikel gave you is filled with so much information," Bishop told them."The Phoenix Project, their information on Sages, locations of where artifacts might be.We could really mess with their heads."

"Yes this would go well with yours and Gavin's plan," Bishop agreed."It's all hinging on when Mikel is ready to make his move. Once he does then I will have those that volunteered to get ready move some artifacts."

"You realize we could loose said artifacts," Shaun pointed out.

"Yes but these are replica's," Desmond told Shaun."Mom knows a forger who is and Assassin and he has made forges of some of the items that are listed in the file.The originals have been moved to a more secure location.One that the Templar's won't be able to infiltrate."

Shaun arched an eyebrow at Desmond, Desmond gave him a look letting him know he would tell him later.

"Are they talking without having to say a word?" Bishop asked.

"Yes and it's annoying," Rebecca answered. 

Shaun flung a chip at her as he sipped his Champagne."Bishop, are you ready for everything?" Desmond asked.

"Yes, we are set up and have narrowed down our list of possible initiates," Bishop replied. 

"Shaun is going to help with research on the Sages," Desmond said."Anya is going to back off so she can focus on the case and helping Richard."

"Noted," Bishop said."We increased security out her grandmother's place."

"Good," Anya said.

"You survived walking out those doors, they can't kill you now," Shaun told Anya."You got farther than any person that was fired from Abstergo."

"Scary," Anya admitted as she took a sip of Champagne."To being Alive."

They clinked to that.The conversation shifted around with Bishop ending the call a bit later.Anya left at close to 11 and then Rebecca headed into her own room leaving Shaun and Desmond in the kitchen.

"You are being secretive," Shaun stated.

"I'm an Assassin, it's part of the job description," Desmond reminded him with a smirk.

"Funny," Shaun said dryly."What's going on?"

Desmond got up and grabbed the unfinished Champagne bottle.He headed toward their bedroom knowing Shaun would follow.He set the bottle down on the dresser then leaned against the window frame waiting for Shaun to enter.Shaun did, he sat on the bed and watched Desmond.

"The relics are going to be housed in Altair's library," Desmond informed Shaun."I told you I was leaving in a week.That's why.I'm picking up the relics and I'm bringing them to Altair."

"You're going to Masyaf?" Shaun asked.

Desmond nodded."I need to go," Desmond told him."I was at the Villa, I felt Ezio there.I need to go where Altair was. I want you to go with me but I know you need to be here."

"We both knew this would be our lives," Shaun said."I've had you for a few months.So at least we had that time before having to split off again."

Desmond nodded looking nervous.He was fiddling with something in his jeans pocket."So I was going to this big, grandiose thing," Desmond admitted."I had all these crazy plans and schemes.Then I realized our lives are filled with crazy plans and schemes except when it's the two of us.And these moments, they are what keeps me sane."

"Des, what's going on?' Shaun asked.

"I had Bishop look into some stuff for me on the Auditore line," Desmond said. "She's been sending me some things that deal with them.There was one thing I was really interested in and she found it.I got it the other day and well it's been driving me crazy."

"What is it?" Shaun asked.

Desmond reached into his pocket and tossed Shaun something.Shaun caught it looking at the velvet bag he had caught.He studied the bag, it felt lightweight but he felt something in it. Desmond was quiet as he watched Shaun.

"It's not going to bite me, right?" Shaun said as he pulled the strings. 

Desmond didn't say a word which made Shaun nervous as he opened the bag.He turned it over and let the item fall out into his other hand.It was thin, circular, it was gold, and very very old gold.Shaun stared at it then looked up at Desmond.

"It's Ezio's wedding ring," Desmond explained."It is passed on to the Auditore heir."

"So you have been identified as an Auditore," Shaun said.He was trying to find a reason behind the ring that wasn't what his heart was saying.

"Yes," Desmond said. 

"This should be in a museum," Shaun stated as he stared at it.

"It should," Desmond agreed."But I think that I know a better place for it."

Shaun looked up at Desmond, who was now smiling at Shaun."Where?"

"Your left ring finger sounds like a good place," Desmond said as he moved toward him.

"Des," Shaun whispered as Desmond knelt in front of him.

"Shaun," Desmond said."Just put the ring on. I don't care how long it takes for us to marry, I just want you to be able to look down when I'm away and remember I love you.And I'm coming back to you.You have been it for me since you told me I was lazy and that all I did was lay around all day back at the warehouse."

Shaun was trying not to get emotional but it was hard when the most perfect specimen of a man, with a heart of gold, knelt before you asking you to marry them.He couldn't find the words to respond so he just pulled to Desmond to him and kissed him.It was a very wet kiss. 

"Is this a yes," Desmond asked when they broke apart.

"Yes, you moron," Shaun said as he pulled him in for another kiss.


	11. Ghosts of our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a transition chapter. We're moving past Rogue and heading toward Unity. There's some Rebecca/Shaun dialogue.

"He asked my permission," Rebecca stated as they were watching video footage that Mikel, or Michael as he was known at Abstergo, sent them. 

"What?" Shaun asked as he took his headphones off. 

"Desmond asked me for my permission to marry you," Rebecca said more slowly.She was trying hard not to bounce in excitement about her two favorite people getting married to each other.

Shaun turned to look at her.He wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was serious.At the same time he could see Desmond doing just that.So now he was trying really hard not to smile and blush.

"Of course he did," Shaun mumbled.

"He didn't tell me that the ring he was giving you was Ezio's," Rebecca added."I mean that was just smooth."

"You just want to get me too blush or smile," Shaun stated."I'm on to you, Crane."

Rebecca laughed as she went back to what she was watching."We're going to have move some of our Paris Cells around," Rebecca noted."The Templar's are going to try and go for something in France."

"I'll look into the teams that are there and who we might need to move," Shaun stated.He then let out a sigh."Okay, fine. Yes.It was amazing and perfect how he did it, it was very much 'us' and that is what makes it perfect."

Rebecca smiled as she watched him."So are we making a big announcement?"

"I think after we trick the templars, and everything settles," Shaun replied. "He wants to wait until the lawsuit is filed and we're in our new locations before announcing it."

"So are we happy Mr. Hastings?"

Shaun had to laugh at her question."You know when I joined your little cause to save the world this is not where I expected to be," Shaun said as a finger rubbed the ring. "Even after we started our relationship I didn't think this would be a reality.We had accepted the fact that he might not make it out.It was a dream that kept us motivated to keep fighting but not one that we though would come true."

"Shaun," Rebecca said gently. 

"It's fine," Shaun told her."The fact that we are here, it's something that I will treasure every moment. We got here and it didn't end the world and Desmond didn't die."

"Do you wish Lucy was here?" Rebecca asked hesitantly.

Shaun looked at her and let out a sigh."The part of me that doesn't want to think of her as a traitor wishes she could be here to see this," Shaun admitted."But if she wasn't a traitor then the Apple wouldn't have acted, and she would be alive.But she was a traitor, she risked Desmond's life.She placed him in danger.She placed all of us in danger and we are still in danger because of her.Everything Gavin and Desmond are doing is to undue the damage she has caused.When I look at all of that then I am totally fine with her not being here because she doesn't deserve to be part of any of this, she certainly does not deserve to be part of mine and Des' happiness."

"What about Bill?"

"Well that is up to Desmond," Shaun admitted.

"But?"

"If someone was to create the perfect being that could put up with me it's Desmond," Shaun said."He's the guy you bring home to your parents because he would charm them with his goofiness, he's loyalty, and how he was his heart on his sleeves.He's good looking, he has a brain, he can handle anything thrown at him."

"Crap your right," Rebecca realized."I might have to borrow him for my next family function."

"Nope, not sharing," Shaun told her."Anyway, my point is this.My father would love him be cause he's athletic.My mom would love him because he's good looking.However, they will never have the honor of meeting him because like Lucy they don't deserve to be there.They told me I was dead to them, and now I am.So my parent's won't be there."

Shaun had to take a moment so he could come to terms with what he just said.It was only the second time he had said it out loud.The first had been to Desmond.He sipped his tea so he would have something to do.

"Bill is an asshole," Shaun continued."What he said to an impressionable teen sent that teen to ru away.But when he was faced to face with his son's lover, he questioned it once and that was it.He might not have been thrilled at first but as time went on he became comfortable with it.Do you know what he said to me before we came to Canada?"

"You never told me," Rebecca replied.She knew William had said something too Shaun before they left for Canada.

"He thanked me for bringing his son back," Shaun recalled. "And then he said 'be safe, son'.He called me son.He might be an asshole, but unlike the people that birthed me, he realized what the words he said to Desmond when Des was sixteen did to his son, he has accepted his son's lover. So if Des wants him there then he'll be there."

"And Nina?"

"We are currently fighting over who she walks down the aisle," Shaun stated."He's being selfish and saying she should walk him down the aisle, something about the fact she gave birth to him in his mind means she walks him down the aisle."

Shaun's phone buzzed ending their conversation."Mikel is stating that he has been summoned to a meeting with Violet and Berg."

****

Mikel Orelov had died to become this Michael person.The moment he learned of his grandfather's death and who had murdered him, he had known what his path was in life.Yes, part of him mourned when he learned that Desmond Miles had killed Daniel Cross, another part of him was relieved that the man who killed his grandfather, his own cousin, could hurt no one else.But it did not stop him from wanting to take down the templar's.So Mikel had been listed as a casualty of the Russian attack and Micheal had been born. 

As he walked toward the office he knew the moment was about to come to fruition.He knew the moment he was about to unlock the last of Shay's memories, when Violet warned him that by doing so he would be embarking on a path of no return.There was no doubt as he approached the door.He did act surprise when he saw that Melanie was also standing in the room with Violet and Berg.

"Michael Lucas it is a pleasure to meet you in person," Berg stated."Take a seat, Violet and Melanie have told me much about you."

Mikel took the seat that was offered to him.Once they were all seated, Berg continued."The work you have done on unlocking Shay Cormac's memory's have been amazing," Berg informed him. "You have made many member's of the board happy with your discoveries."

"Thank you," Mikel said.

"The question we find ourself asking is what do we do with you now that you have finished with Mr. Cormac's memories," Melanie explained. Berg stood up and walked around the table."With some recent issues that have arisen out of our movie division, pesky lawsuits and what not, we are going to be closing down the division you are currently working on."

"Could I be moved to another division?" Mikel asked with a touch of nervousness to show that 'Michael' was worried. 

"The question is would be you be willing to join the division we would like you to join," Violet said."From the last memory you now know that we in this room are Templar's.You know there are other Templar's that work for Abstergo and that the members on the board are Templar's.I am sure this was not hard for you to connect the dots."

"No it wasn't," Mikel admitted.

"Which is why we have an offer for you," Berg said as he took a ring out of his pocket."You can join the Templar's or we have to kill you."

Mikel stared at him.He wondered what the Templar's of old would say to the offer.The Templar's that had nursed Shay back to health, who explained things to him, who gave him a choice.Perhaps that was where the Templar's were losing the war, in that they were becoming emotionless in their path to world dominance. 

"That is not much of a choice," Mikel stated.

"Then I guess the choice is simple," Berg said. 

Mikel took the ring that Berg offered him and slid it on his finger.Rebecca would have a field day with it later when she got to study it for any tech that might be concealed in it.The metal felt cold on his finger, there was no warmth to it. 

"Welcome to the Templar Order," Violet informed him."I will be your trainer.As for your new role here at Abstergo you will tell people you are working on a new project that is classified."

"And the project is?"

"Tracking down artifacts and Sages," Melanie informed him."You will be working with other Templar's who work here."

"We should not have to tell you this but any sign of betrayal means death," Berg informed him.

"I think he get's that," Melanie said to Berg.She looked at Mikel."You have the rest of the day to yourself.Tomorrow when you report to work, Violet will meet you as you will have a new communicator and tablet."

"Okay."

"Rikkin will be pleased to know that you have decided to join us," Berg informed him."You will be meeting him in the coming weeks."

"It will be an honor to meet him," Mikel stated. 

"You are may leave now," Violet told him."We have another meeting in five minutes."

Mikel nodded and left the office.Once he notified Desmond and Gavin, he would take some time to himself to prepare for everything that was to come.This was the start of moving past the damage of what Lucy had caused.He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering her.That was the past, now it was time to prepare for the future.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to Masyaf.

Desmond and the team he took into the village Masyaf, they slipped in with a local group of military that were loyal to the Assassin's.At the start of the Civil War in Syria, many of the Templar's had fled not wanting to be a part of it.Only a handful had stayed behind, staying near the Fortress.The residents of the town stayed away from them.There were rumors that those in the Fortress were worker with the terrorist cells.

Desmond was in all black, wearing the arm that Rebecca and Bishop had created for him.Yusaf was giving him the rundown of the fortress as they pulled near the old city walls.It had only been in recent years that the town had expanded outside of the walls.Desmond and Yusaf were going to lead the two small teams.Yusaf would be securing the perimeter while Desmond's team would head into the fortress.The assassin's had not occupied the fortress since after the time of Altair. 

The teams split up, with Desmond climbing up the wall with his team behind him.He wanted to be the lead, to prove to himself that he could still do this.Silently, he reached the top of the wall, as his team came up he had them break off to cover different sections of the walls. 

He was heading for the lower section of the Fortress where access to the library was.There were no guards on the walls, Yusaf's team took down two, one surrendered, the other was killed.Desmond moved silently into the fortress, the lower sections were still well intact.As they moved through rooms, they were all impressed with the work that archaeologist and historians had done with some of the restoration. 

The head of the site was friends with Nina and was thrilled at the thought of the Templar's being evicted from the site.Only Nina would be allowed access to Altair's vault.As they neared the path that Ezio had once walked, he heard a noise at the bottom of the stairs.He had everyone report on by hitting his earpiece a few times to signal a check in.When all was accounted for, Desmond held his hand for his team to stop.Without a sound Desmond headed down the stairs.He recognized the person as a Templar, a very loyal Templar.The hidden blade came out, the Templar made a gurgle as Desmond stabbed him from behind.When the man fell, Desmond finished the job. 

"We're clear," Desmond said into the earpiece."We need a body removed."

"Clear here as well," Yusaf replied."Sending a team to you for recovery.Everyone is in their places out here."

"Have the third team bring them in," Desmond said.He then ordered his team to get into position. 

While he waited he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.It took a few rings before Shaun answered.

"How did it go?" Shaun asked.

"I took down the head researcher for Syrian Artifacts," Desmond informed Shaun.

"Well you've been busy," Shaun stated."How are the ruins?"

"Pretty good," Desmond replied. "How's Montreal."

"He took the ring," Shaun said."So we have a team on him. Rebecca is sinning the ring, in hopes to make a duplicate it."

"Tell her the arm worked amazing," Desmond replied.He heard familiar voices coming down the hall with Yusaf. 

"This is it," Nina asked as she rushed down the stairs to look at the large door before them. 

"I'll leave you three," Yusaf began.

"Come with us," Desmond said."Your ancestor died to help Ezio get to this.Seems fair you get to see that it was worth it."

"You are an honorable man, Desmond," Yusaf said.

"Please don't tell him things like that," Shaun said from the phone."It goes to his head."

Yusaf chuckled."Unlike you, Hastings, you are the humblest person ever."

"Alright, mom can you hold the phone, Dad I need you to use your lantern to show the door," Desmond instruction.

Yusaf instructed everyone to hold positions and radio in any surprises.He stood with Nina as they watched Desmond work through the keys.Keys that had to moved into position for the door to unlock.He watched Desmond in awe as Desmond began to move the keys into spots so that it formed a constellation.Yusaf jumped back when he saw Desmond take the Apple out of a hidden pocket in his black hoodie.

"The Constellation is the first part," Desmond explained to them."This is the next step."

Desmond inserted the Apple into an indent, the gears on the door began to move, the doors slowly began to open.Once they were, Desmond motioned everyone in.Then he took the Apple from the door, the doors began to close behind them.Using the light from the Apple, Desmond held it high so that they could see the first chamber. 

"By the gods," Nina whispered in awe of the magnitude of the room.She pulled on gloves and headed to the bookshelves. 

Many were empty, as they had been when Ezio had come.But some were crammed full of old tomes, scrolls, objects.Nina grabbed one and opened it, she began to read the a note in the book. 

"Darim returned," Nina stated."Years later he returned.He knew how to enter the door we just came through.He filled the shelves with the history of the Assassin's, of the war, of what they knew of the artifacts.He knew it would all be safe here. Then he sealed the doors so that one needed to know the puzzle and an Apple to enter. Meaning they were of the same bloodline"

Desmond looked around the room. Shaun was mumbling to himself in awe of the history that was in the chamber.Desmond walked toward the last door, the keys from Ezio were still in place and he moved them into position allowing the door to unlock again.The sounds of the door opening had everyone turning to watch. 

William walked toward Desmond, and they entered.The chair that once contained the remains of Altair had been replaced with a stone tomb.Desmond walked toward it and saw inscription on it, the symbol of the order was also carved into it above Altair's name. 

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted," Desmond whispered as he brushed cobwebs off of it. "Some one came back after Ezio."

"Here lies the Great Mentor Altair," Desmond read."He was a Husband, Father, Brother.May he find peace in sleep."

"You all deserve peace," William said resting a hand on Desmond's shoulder.

There were candles on the floor at the foot of the statue that were almost completely melted down.Forgetting that Shaun was on the phone, Desmond walked to them and lit them.He whispered what Ezio would say after a kill.

"I am sorry, son," William said as he joined Desmond. 

"For what?" Desmond asked him.

William looked at the tomb that contained Alair."I never thought beyond what was needed to beat the Templars," William began."I never thought of the consequences of what it would do to you, to your mind, your brain.Even when you were in a coma the first time, I told myself you would be alright and ignored what I was being told.I knew what we needed to do, you were our tool and that's how I thought of you.And then you could have died, so many times you could have died, but in that temple, walking away from you, it was the first time I realized that could have been the last time I ever saw you."

"Dad..."

"It's why you are a better leader than I ever could be," William went on."Because you see the person behind the assassin, you look a the consequences."

Desmond hugged his father tightly."It's okay," Desmond told him."It made me stronger. You made me stronger."

"Shaun makes you stronger," William argued."He gives you a reason to fight."

They heard a gentle cough and saw Nina and Yusaf standing by them. "Is that Altair?" Nina asked.

Desmond nodded."Yea," Desmond said."Shaun meet Altair, Al this is Shaun."

"Yes I'm sure Altair wants to be called Al," Shaun stated. 

Desmond chuckled.He stood up and looked around the room, he noted the pedestal that had once held the Apples was now made into vault of some kind.Whoever came back after Ezio must have made it. There was a notch in the center of the Assassin's symbol that was carved into the vault.Desmond took off his hidden blade and his arm, William took the phone from him.With his one arm, Desmond inserted the Apple. 

They stepped back when the wall began to move.The pedestal had been replaced by an ante-chamber with shelves built into the stone the room had been carved out of.Boxes and cloth bags concealed items.In the far end of the room sat one large pedestal, two of the three Apples were nestled in it.A table sat before it with a small trunk and a parchment note with faded writing on the front. 

Desmond took his Apple out of the fake wall and walked toward the chest.He studied the parchment noting it was his name written in elegant script. 

"It's a note to me," Desmond said.

"Whose it from?" Shaun asked from the phone.

Desmond read the Italian and translated it in his head. "Marcello," he said quietly.

"Who?" William asked.

"Ezio's son," Shaun said.

"It's getting late," Nina replied."Desmond, take the chest, you can go through things tomorrow."

With that they hung up with Shaun then followed Yusaf to where they would be staying. They were given permission to stay in the housing for the researchers, it was convent as it was on the property of the fortress.Desmond had brought the chest with him, knowing there was more inside the chest.But it could wait, for sleep over took him. 

The next day, Yusaf took Nina and Desmond around the village introducing them to village leaders and the Assassin's that lived there.Many decedents from the order that had once lived in the Fortress.Nina met with the research team that had stayed in the village to meet her and go over plans for the future of the site.Yusaf and Desmond met with some of the village soldiers to talk about the terrorists groups and ways to keep the villager and the fortress safe. 

It was late when Desmond was in his rooms again.The chest sat there waiting to be opened.Desmond walked to it and with cotton gloves he unlatched the chest.Another letter was laying on top.Desmond took it and sat on his cot, opening it he recognized the hand writing as Marcello's.

_Desmond,_

_It is strange to write this letter to you for I do not know what time you come from.As it must be strange to read a letter written to you from a time you do not live in..._

"It's so strange but a bit normal," Desmond commented.

_My father kept many secrets from Flavia and I.He did not want us to be burdened with the life he lead until we were old enough to understand.We knew he was important, that great people respected him, that he protected people.He died before it could all be explained.Yet he found a way to explain it.He left me this chest, which I now pass on to you._

_Enclosed you will find his journals, notes, correspondences that tell the story of his life and the Brotherhood he lead. You will also find enclosed my own journals and notes from my role as a researcher to the Assassin's._

"Shaun is going to flip his shit," Desmond whispered.

_If you have entered the chambers then you saw what I was able to do in my father's memory.He had always wished that he could return to inter Altair properly.Using the blood that runs through us I was able to enter and build on what Altair's son had done.I was able to ensure that only one of our blood and with an Apple would find this._

Desmond finished the letter and stared at it.He placed it gently down then looked in the chest, velvet protected leather bound journals and parchment that was tied with leather.If the chest contained everything it said then this was a find that could change everything for them, give them not just an edge but a huge foot hold in the war.Setting the letter back in the chest he closed it, then locked it. They needed Shaun here.

****

Shaun arrived two days later.Nina hugged him tightly when he emerged from the car with Yusaf and several guards.She caught a glint of gold on Shaun's ring finger and smiled brightly understanding its meaning.Desmond had said he was going to propose and it seems that he had. 

"They are in the Fortress," Nina informed Shaun.

"Any idea why he dragged me here?" Shaun asked.

"None," Nina admitted."Just that you had to be here."

"This chest, it really is from Marcello?"

"I think that is what he wants you to confirm," Nina told him.

Shaun nodded and grabbed his bags.Yusaf and Nina showed him to where he would be staying, he dropped his bag on the bed.Nina informed him that Desmond's room was next door.He nodded.While the bed looked tempting, there was a reason that Desmond brought him here, and it wasn't just because he missed him.

Shaun followed Nina to the Fortress.They headed to the lower chambers, Shaun had seen only clips of this from Desmond's memory in the Animus.Seeing it in person was strange.The doors that led to the library were stunning, Shaun could spend days studying them.Then he stepped into the library.

"I thought it was empty," Shaun said.

"It appears that Darim and Marcello returned to keep our history safe behind these doors," Nina replied."The history of how our order began is all here.

They heard voices and Shaun couldn't help but smile when he recognized Desmond's.They headed into the chamber, Shaun stopped as he stared at the tomb that held Altair. 

"Wow," Shaun said.

"I know," Nina replied."We know he existed, that he was real, but to see this, to know his body is in there, it brings it to the surface."

Shaun nodded.He was distracted when he heard his name being called and then warm lips met his."Hi," Shaun said as he stared at Desmond. 

"I see he has a new accessory," Nina stated.

"Oh yeah, I asked him before I came here," Desmond said.He was grinning foolishly but he didn't care. 

"The ring looks old," William noted.

"It's Ezio's," Desmond said.

"That is absolutely perfect," Nina stated and hugged both of them."Welcome to the family, Shaun."

"Thanks," Shaun said as he rubbed the back of his head."So why am I here?"

Desmond motioned for them to follow him.They entered the vault, Desmond headed to the pedestal.

"Marcello left me a chest containing so much," Desmond began."Ezio's journals, his letters to Claudia, to Machiavelli, his notes, as well as Marcello and his own research."

"That's pretty impressive," Shaun said.

"Part of Marcello's research are the codex pages that Leonardo was able to translate," Desmond stated. He watched as three pairs of eyes comprehended what he just said.

"Wait," Shaun said."Are the codex pages...you have them?"

Desmond nodded.Shaun grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss.There was a cough behind them and they parted.

"Sorry," Shaun said knowing he was blushing. "Please continue."

"Right," Desmond said as he refocused."Marcello picked up a theory of Leonardo's that involved the Apple.If the Apple was from Eden, then there would be more.Which we know there are at least seven, possible.Altair and Ezio's."

"Altair's was destroyed," Shaun stated. "Or so the rumor goes."

"Then why is it on the pedestal with Ezio's?" Desmond asked.

"That is an excellent point," Nina realized."How are there two Apples here?"

"Altair knew the Apple he held was dangerous, it contained knowledge, knowledge that in the wrong hands could be dangerous," Desmond explained."He searched for another, one that was less powerful than his.If we are to go with these are Pieces of Eden, then that means the apples come from two trees.The tree of Knowledge and the Tree of Life."

"Altair's would have come from the Tree of Knowledge," Shaun realized. 

"And Ezio's?" William asked.

"I have Ezio's original Apple from the Basilica," Desmond said."But he came across a second when he was here researching Altair.That is the second Apple on the Pedestal.Both our Apples bring death to those guilty."

"The tree of Life," Nina said. "From Clay, we know that the humans were never to touch or take the Apples."

"But Eve does," Desmond said."Clay showed us that.She takes an Apple from the Tree of Knowledge and learns how to flee from the ISU, how to survive.The ISU hide the Apples in various locations.The Grand Temples weren't just laboratories, but locations of where the Apples were hidden."

"Bloody hell," Shaun said."There is a notch for a third Apple."

"The theory that Marcello worked on is based off of what Leonardo saw when he studied the apple," Desmond explained. "Leonardo saw glyphs and maps that made no sense.Altair saw similar things."

"As did I when you activated the Apple back in Rome," Shaun answered.

"Marcello wondered what happened if three Apples were placed together and activated," Desmond replied."Could the images from the Apples line up to form a map or a message."

"Des, you sure this is wise?" Shaun asked.

"No but we won't know unless we try this," Demond stated.

"Nina behind me," William instructed his wife.

"Shove it," Nina said and moved so she could watch.

"If you die on me this time I am going to be really pissed," Shaun warned Desmond.

Desmond rolled his eyes then walked to the pedestal.He placed the third Apple on it then laid his hand so that it touch all three Apples.Nothing happened at first but then his hand felt warm and tingly.Light began to glow from the Apples, images, glyphs, began to dance around the room for several moments as if the Apples were talking to each other.As the images and glyphs rearranged themselves they began to merge into a familiar image.

"Holy shit," Desmond whispered.

"By the gods," Nina mumbled.

Shaun walked to the center of the room as he stared up at the ceiling."Miles, you really did it this time," Shaun said almost laughing as he did. 

"Shaun you understand this?" William asked as he watched it all merge together.

"It's a map of the world as we know it," Shaun explained."All the glyphs that we have been seeing in Desmond and Clay's memories, they are all here but now lined up alongside the map."

"Meaning what?" William inquired.

"Meaning we have a map to every Grand Temple and Isu location," Shaun answered."The map in Rome wasn't this complete, there were sections that were blurry or out of focus.But it's all clear."

"I'll sketch it out," Nina said.She rushed out of the room to get her bag.

"I think I could begin working out a translation of the Isa language with this," Shaun realized. 

"What do we have as locations?" William asked.

Shaun studied it trying to figure out the glyphs."London, Paris, India, Rome," Shaun began."Egypt, here, New York State, Greece, Scandinavia, Antartica.I think these are the Grand Temples, then there are different symbols that could stand for different things."

"The Templar's have been dancing around Paris lately," Desmond recalled."I know we took the relic and placed a fake but it wasn't an Apple."

"I'll tell Gavin to send a team in," William said."Maybe Rebecca and Bishop could pick French as their choice for the Initiate to play through."

"That would be Arno," Shaun said."He does find a Piece of Eden so that would match up here."

"We could get to it before the Templar's do would be even better," Desmond said.

Nina arrived with her drawing pad and pencils.Working with Shaun, they mapped out everything they were seeing.When they were done, Desmond was fighting off a headache.Taking his Apple from the pedestal, he placed it in the hidden pocket of his hoodie.He went to walk but his legs felt like jelly.

"Gotcha," Shaun said as he wrapped an arm around Desmond. 

"You okay?" William asked.

"Yea, just took a lot," Desmond admitted.

"Let's get you to your room, you can rest," Shaun said."While I go through notes."


	13. author Note

Hello,

Just a quick note. I have most of the chapter written. However, this has been an exhausting week for me. I teach High School Social Studies. This week has been intense and well intense. So I will get this week's chapter up during the weekend. I am so sorry for the delay. But I am brain fried at the moment.


	14. Prayers for the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm replacing the note with the chapter I owed you. I'm bringing in some canon stuff from outside the games to set up for future chapter. I will be moving into Unity in the next chapter so we will meet the Initiate that was chosen.

Desmond worked with a team of researchers that, while not sworn assassin's, were on their side.They were using the journals and papers that Shaun had begun to translate to location rooms that might hold more secrets of the Assassin's and from when the Templar's had claimed it as theirs. Working with one of the researchers, Desmond was trying to locate the actually library of the fortress for there was indication of a hidden room from when the Templar's were there. 

"Des," Nina said walking toward him. 

Desmond said something to the male then headed to his mom."What is it?"

"Gavin is on the satellite phone," Nina told him.

Desmond nodded.He headed out of the Fortress, waving at some of the workers, Desmond walked toward the home he was staying in.His dad had left a few days ago to follow a lead in Denmark.While William might be back and involved, he did not want to lead anymore. He also needed to figure out his role for the assassin's so he left to spend some time thinking and researching. Desmond headed to the room that had become his office and saw Gavin on the link.

"How's Russia?" Desmond asked.

"I'd rather be in the dessert," Gavin grumbled."I need the files from 16."

"You got a lead on Eve?"

"One of the Russian Assassin's is saying her mother can communicate with Eve in the Animus," Gavin explained."One of my best is heading there now and Shaun is going to start sifting through the information from their Animus for clues."

"Do they know for sure that she's communicating?"

"Honestly I don't know," Gavin said."We've kept some of your run in with the Isu's in the Animus quiet."

"Even then it wasn't really I would say communication," Desmond admitted. "Except for right before I entered the last room in the temple.But that was because Rebecca created a simulation that allowed me to talk."

"And your ancestors?"

"Never," Desmond answered."Ezio talked to me, but I couldn't interact with him.It was like he knew I would see the memory.I wish we could have conversed, the questions I had for him."

"Do you think it could have helped you?"

Desmond was silent for a moment before he spoke."I think it would have made it worse," Desmond stated."It would have made the bleed effect more intense and it would have been hard to separate reality from what happened in the animus if I could talk to them."

"How should we proceed with what we are hearing?"

"I don't know," Desmond answered."What do we know about them?"

"They have precursor blood, not to the level of yours but close," Gavin replied."The daughter is torn between believing her mother and worried about the bleeding effect taking control."

"Could I talk to the daughter?" Desmond asked.Perhaps this was Clay laying out more clues.

"You have some ideas, don't you," Gavin realized.

"Yes but I don't want to say much if I'm wrong."

"I'll arrange it," Gavin said."You might have to leave the dessert."

A week later found Desmond in an armed vehicle being driven to a remote location, he now had a security team with him.Abstergo could no longer deny that he was alive, when they demanded evidence to be revealed in the lawsuit they learned that Desmond Miles was not the body in the Temple.That the body in the temple was his 'twin'.Mikel had passed word that the Templar's were torn with what to do, Berg wanted to kill Desmond while other leaders feared what would happen if Desmond all of sudden ended up dead after his name was revealed in the lawsuit. 

As the car drove to the meeting location on the outskirts of Moscow, Desmond read over Emmett Leary's reports so far.Desmond was excited to meet Galina, she was the only other person he knew with precursor DNA that stayed sane while int he animus.The car pulled to a stop in a parking area by the Moscow Zoo, it was reserved from important visitors.Desmond was acting as the son of an important tycoon who wanted to visit the zoo without being seen.He slid his phone into his pocket and headed out of the car once there was a tap on the window. 

Emmanuel Barraza was waiting for Desmond.He had seen Desmond in the video feeds, had heard his voice, Gavin talked of him often enough you would think he was Gavin's son.But seeing him in person, knowing that he really was alive, that the rumors were right was another thing.Standing before Emmanuel was most likely the greatest living assassin.

"It's an..." Emmanuel began.

"Don't say honor," Desmond grimaced.One of the guards chuckled."You must be Emmanuel."

"Yes, sir," Emmanuel said then noted how Desmond winced at the term sir.

"Please don't do sir, it makes me think my father just showed up and I'm going to get yelled at for doing something foolish like showing up in Russia when I should be in hiding."

"Right," Emmanuel said not sure how to respond.

"Call me Desmond," Desmond suggested as they started walking. 

"Then call me Manny," Emmanuel answered. 

"So Manny, what do we have?"

"Gal made contact with us a week ago as you know," Emmanuel began."She used an old contact point to do so.The research facility she was in was being shut down and everyone with her type of blood were then placed into the Animus.She is the only one that maintained her sanity."

"Her twin?"

"Is dead, her body couldn't handle the stress of the Animus," Emmanuel replied."Gavin had her body sent to a medical examiner he knows.But he thinks possibly an aneurism or heart attack."

Desmond rubbed his head."I came close to a few of those back in my days in the animus."

Emmanuel looked startled for a moment."We're meeting with her and Emmett."

"Her mom?"

"Deteriorating."

Desmond nodded.They walked in silence as the neared the forgotten foot bridge in the zoo.He saw Emmett talking to a woman wearing a grey hoodie.Emmett spotted him and waved them over. 

"Galina Voronina this is Desmond," Emmett said introducing them.

Desmond reached out for them to shake hands, Galina noted the smoothness of the artificial limb and how it felt real."This is most impressive," Galina stated.

"It's a Bishop and Crane original," Desmond answered.He had his hands shoved in his coat pockets."Is there a place we can go that isn't this freezing?"

"Can't handle the cold?" Emmanuel joked.

"It would make his stump swell with the change in temperature from where he was too where he is now," Galina surmised.

"More ache than swell but yea," Desmond answered.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Emmanuel paled.

"Don't, trust me Becca has learned every one armed joke there is," Desmond assured him."Plus I'm not a huge fan of freezing my ass off."

"There is a tiny cafe that no one goes too near one of the exhibits," Galina informed them.

They followed the Russian woman, Desmond knew at least four of his security detail were following them. 

"Do you have 'eagle vision'?" Desmond asked her as they walked.

"Not like you," Galina admitted."I get a sense of if they are to be trusted or not.As if they are wearing a sign that says friend or foe."

"That can be just as handy," Desmond told her.

"I suppose," she sighed.

They entered the tiny cafe, Galina ordered them all their drinks, as they took a seat in a far corner.She brought the drinks over then took a seat across from Desmond. 

"Mr. Banks states that you have theories as to what is happening with my mother," Galina began.

Desmond nodded as he sipped the coffee, it was strong and warm."Yes," Desmond answered."A few."

"He said you would not tell him these theories," Galina replied."Your Mr. Hastings is also being, how do you say it, tight lipped."

"Well because one theory could be good and one could be bad and I don't want to get your hopes up," Desmond informed her.

"You do not think she is talking to Eve?"

Desmond shook her head.Galina leaned back in her chair and stared at him not wanting to believe him. 

"Galina," Desmond started."I am not an expert on 'Baby', no matter what anyone says.That falls to Becca.She can explain how it works, what it is capable of doing, what it's limitations on, how it works with our bodies, and everything in between."

"What can you tell us?" Galina challenged.

"The Four months of hell I spent in it," Desmond told her."I pushed it past what it should be able to do and nearly died the several times that happened.I at times came out of it with injuries that were sustained while in it.I was in the Black Room.The subject before me was able to leave me messages."

"Did you communicate with any of your ancestors?"

Desmond sighed."The only person I ever directly communicated with was Clay." Both Emmanuel and Emmett went silent at Clay's name."That was when I was in the Black room.It was this space, that was created as the back room to the server.Where everything ready for deletion waited.I had to figure out how to get out of the room before I was deleted."

"If you failed?" Emmett asked.

"I would be a vegetable or dead," Desmond said."Clay figured it all out, explained what I had to do to get out of there and in the end allowed himself be deleted so I had time to finish the last item I had to do."

"But not with any of the people you were reliving?" Galina asked again.

"No," Desmond replied."One left a message for me in his memory.My name had been messaged by an Isa when he retrieved an item.He figured out that I would some how be able to see his memories and left me this message explaining what he had learned and what he hoped for me.But there was no conversation, no dialogue exchange between us.Just me watching him telling me what he needed to tell me."

"But you did interact with the Isu?"

"Yes but that was usually when I unlocked something huge," Desmond said."It wasn't constant.And before you ask, yes Rebecca was able to manipulate the code in order for me to initiate a conversation with them.But we were at a Grand Temple where their presence could be felt so the connection was there we just manipulated how I could force an interaction."

"Then who is my mother talking too?" Galina asked.She hated how desperate her voice sounded.

Desmond saw Emmett node to him."The first is that somehow Clay laid out other clues and your mother is finding them," Desmond explained."He was connected to Eve and had left me clues embedded in my ancestors code for me to find.Now, there was no conversation with him just recorded messages he had embedded in the animus. If it is him then it is old code that could be repeating."

"Why do you think it is not new?" Galina inquired.

Desmond was glad he had the coffee in hand because it gave his hands something to do.He also wished the Shaun was here.He saw Emmett get out his phone and send a text to someone.Soon Desmond's phone was vibrating, he saw it was Shaun on a video call.

"Hey," Desmond said when he answered.

"Let me explain it," Shaun said gently."Emmett told me the questions that were asked."

Desmond nodded and set the phone down in the center of the table."Hello Galina," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Galina said a bit surprised that the Historian was answering the question she asked. Yet if what she heard was true about his protectiveness of Desmond then maybe she wasn't surprised. 

"You asked why the code your mother could be experiencing is old code and not new, am I correct?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," Galina replied."If he was able to leave coded messages for Desmond then why would it be impossible for my mother to be getting newer messages?"

"Des, you explained the Island?"Shaun asked.Desmond nodded and by the haunted look in Desmond eyes meant he was seeing it happen again."The Black Room, or Animus Island as Rebecca began to refer to it, Desmond explained what happened on it."

"He did," Galina and the two men said.

Shaun nodded."I am going to back up a bit," Shaun warned them."When Clay knew what he was going to do, he was able to make a coded version of himself and place it in the Animus server as an undetected virus.When Des entered and reached a certain level of sync it unlocked Clay's code."

"Do you not think my mother is at that level?" Galina challenged.

"Let me finish," Shaun sighed.He rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat."When Des was on the Island, it was this version of Clay that Des met.He met the digital version of Clay that Clay had uploaded into the server.When the Island, meaning the Animus, detected Desmond as a threat and needed to reboot itself it needed to erase all the coding on that island.The code that was Desmond's and other code it detected.If Desmond had not been able to get off the island his code would have been deleted and he would be vegetable or dead.To give him the time he needed, Clay once again sacrificed himself."

"He explained that," Galina replied.

"Then think," Shaun said."If all that was left of Clay was a coded version of himself what happened when he was erased?"

Understanding fell on three faces as they stared at Shaun in horror and pain."He would be deleted," Galina whispered.

"No matter how hard Becca has worked she has been unable to find him or any trace that he could still be out there," Shaun went on."Which is why if who your mother is talking too is Clay, then it has to be code from before November 2012."

"We need harder stuff," Emmett mumbled.

"Is that all?" Shaun asked. Galina nodded. 

Des picked up the phone and took it off speaker."Thanks."

"Call me," Shaun told him."I love you."

"Love you, too." Desmond said and hung up.He saw three faces staring at him."What?"

"Not used to tough assassin's being lovey dovey with people," Emmanuel admitted.

"That's me, trying to destroy the stereo-types," Desmond said with a shrug.

"Who is the other person she could be communication with?" Emmett asked.

"That is a name I am not saying out loud," Desmond warned."But it's four letters, begins with a J, and end's in an O."

"Let's bring him to her," Galina decided.

It took an hour for logistics to be worked out.Galina went with Desmond in the armored vehicle with Emmett and Emmanuel following from different routes. In the ride Galina filled Desmond in on what wasn't in the file, about the power surge in 2012 that had her mother seeing Eve while in the Animus.The more Desmond heard, the more he knew who they were dealing with.The only positive thing was Galina knew if her mother was a danger and in danger they had no choice but to kill her.

Once arriving at the Science campus, Desmond entered with Galina and Emmett.Emmanuel opting to stand outside to stand guard with Desmond's group. As another team met them.Galina had warned that the place was filled with those who had gone insane from the animus. Once Desmond set out a plan with the team Gavin sent them, they all had their instructions.Emmett, Galina, and Desmond main goal was reaching Galina's mom.The other team would handle the deranged assassin's any that could be saved would.But they knew that the chances were slim. 

Emmett at first though they would have to protect Desmond but that thought vanished the moment Desmond dropped silently down on an assassin that had Galina in a fight and killed the man with a hidden blade.Emmett hadn't even heard Desmond move than to see him just appear as the body crumpled beneath him was insane.

"We need to put a bell on you," Emmett commented at one point.

"Shaun says the same thing," Desmond replied.

Galina and Desmond took down the guards in front of the room where Galina's mother laid while Emmett stood guard for any surprises.Once the last guard fell the three entered the room.Galina locked them in while Desmond radioed in their location.From there they headed into the room where Medeya Voronina lay.

The trio were silent as they entered where Galina's mother laid in her animus.Galina showed Desmond some of the footage they had been able to record of her mother talking to someone.The moment Desmond heard the voice he felt his blood run cold.Galina saw his face pale and she knew it was not what he had hoped for. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered taking her hand in his."Emmett can you download all of the recordings?"

"Yes," Emmett said.

"I'm going to call Rebecca," Desmond replied."Go talk to her."

"She won't know," Galina informed him.

"But you will," Desmond told her.

The two men busied themselves so that Galina could have some semblance of privacy as she talked to her mother.Desmond sent a text to the team and to Gavin to inform them of what they were dealing with.He sent another to Rebecca to alert her to what she was going to be getting.When they were both done with their task, Desmond rested a hand on Galina's shoulder.Nodding, Galina kissed her mother's forehead then killed her mother. 

As she did a face appeared on the monitor screaming out at them.Desmond grabbed Emmett and dragged him away from the monitor so that Juno couldn't try to imprint on him. The monitors began to shatter, Emmett grabbed the flash drive, as Desmond took Galina's hand.The three ran from the room as they heard an electronic scream fill the room. 

They sprinted all the way until the reached the outside where the teams were waiting for them.Gavin had the Atair II docked and waiting from all of them, including Desmond.Desmond stayed close with Galina as they made their way to where Gavin had docked. 


	15. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting two chapters between today and Sunday. This is me feeling bad for last week but also because now that I know the path I'm taking I'm excited.

Desmond and Gavin stood in the command room of the Altair II.Shaun and Rebecca were on the screen in front of them.The Initiate had learned some vital information pertaining to a Sage.Desmond was going to be leaving the research vessel when they docked in a few days. 

"What do we know?" Desmond asked.

"We are going to need you to get to France," Rebecca said."There's a safe house outside of Paris for you."

"What has the Initiate given us?" Desmond asked Shaun.

"A lot," Shaun admitted."It appears that Arno is tracking what appears to be a Sage, whether he knows at this point I don't know.The Grand Master right now matches a name we found on the Abstergo database.So we are trying to focus on if there was a final confrontation, if there was one where is the body.We know Arno survived it."

"Where are we in history?"

"The Reign of Terror," Shaun said."Which is all stirred up by the Templar's. Francia Thomas Germain, is who we are looking at.He is whispering into the right ears and forcing Templar rule on France, his disdain for humanity is similar to that of other sages we have seen."

"Making him a pretty good candidate," Desmond noted."What am I going to find in Paris?"

"We aren't sure at this moment," Shaun admitted."We want you there so that if we get a location of the sage's body you can get there before the Templar's.Right now we are closer than they are."

"That's positive news," Gavin replied.

"How are things at Masyaf?" Shaun asked.

"Before I left I secured everything in the vault," Desmond replied."I still have my piece, but everything else is secure in there."

"We're researching the locations that Shaun was able to decipher for possible Temple locations," Rebecca added."We have a whole team looking into that.Shaun's new job is helping with the research end of things."

"Keep me posted," Desmond said. 

"I have to head to a meeting at Warehouse II," Rebecca replied as she looked at her watch.

"And I need to be somewhere that isn't here," Gavin added.He headed out of the room.

"Hey," Desmond said too Shaun. 

"Could they be more obvious," Shaun commented."How are you?"

"Good," Desmond said."Galina is doing better, we've been talking a lot about the Animus, the bleeding effect."

"She's a good one," Shaun agreed. 

"She was a bit surprised you would fall for a jock," Desmond commented.

Shaun felt himself blush as he rubbed the back of his neck."How did she learn about us?"

"Emmett," Desmond said."We were at dinner and I guess pretty much everyone knows and we forgot that Galina was kind of locked away the last year or so, so she almost choked on her coffee."

"That's all she did?"

"She then burst out laughing to the point of almost crying," Desmond added."She wanted to know if I was sure I knew what I was getting myself into."

"She lies, she tells all lies," Shauns said quickly."Don't believe anything she says."

"You're cute when you blush," Desmond commented.

"I hate you so much," Shaun informed him.

Desmond chuckled."Think you could meet me in Paris?"

"You don't think I'm already trying to figure out those logistics?" Shaun asked.He studied Desmond for a moment."You okay?"

"I over did it a bit, some swelling in my stump," Desmond admitted."Not a fan of the submarine life, feeling confined."

"How's the New York project going?" Shaun asked changing topics.

"Good, next month they start repairs on the main house," Desmond said."They figure it will be a year before new buildings will be built."

"So we have time to think about the kind of house we want," Shaun replied.He saw the grin that formed on Desmond's face.

"Yea," Desmond said with a chuckle."Kind of crazy right."

"Everything about being with you is crazy," Shaun reminded him.

Desmond laughed."Yes, because being with you is so easy."

"Alright, Neanderthal, I need to go before Rebecca drags me away."

"Don't piss off to many people with your brain."

"Ha ha, very funny Miles."

Shaun flipped Desmond off before they signed off.To the outsider it might look like a weird relationship but it was perfectly them. For Desmond, that was all that mattered.


	16. Your Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond is in Paris and is going to be meeting his contact. Is it Shaun? Is it someone else?  
> This one gets a bit heavy during a dream sequence. But then we get to the Louvre, meet the contact and stuff happens.   
> Guest Appearance: The Mona Lisa

Desmond was a bit disappointed when he walked into the safe house to find no Shaun.It was probably for the better because Desmond was exhausted and all but face planted on the bed when he saw it.The assassin in him made sure the place was secure, alarms were set, and he was secure in the small flat in a refurbished manor house.It was about thirty minutes outside of Paris, he had been told by his taxi driver he could see the Eiffel Tower on a clear day.Desmond mumbled something back in French, he had been too tired to really have a conversation with anyone. 

Once everything was set, he showered, took care of his stump before finally crawling into bed.He hoped that he was exhausted enough that there would be no nightmares tonight, no bleed effects, that he would dream of nothing.Laying in the strange bed he worked through the meditation technique that Bear had taught him.A trigger that Desmond learned was when he had to sleep in a new place, especially a place he wasn't familiar with.None of the ancestor's memories he had been through had been to France, some would think that would mean no Bleed Effect.But something about the unknown for Desmond triggered the nightmares.As sleep came he tried to focus on Shaun.

****

_"Nice to know that you moved on," a familiar voice stated to Desmond as he became aware of his surroundings._

_He was back at the Villa.It looked like a blend of when Ezio had once lived there and when he had been there.Desmond knew this was a dream._

_"Hey," Desmond said as he turned to face Lucy._

_"Wow, that's what I get is 'hey'?" Lucy asked."I figured at least an I'm sorry for killing you, for betraying you."_

_"Don't you think you should be apologizing for betrayal?" Desmond asked.He had enough Lucy phantom dreams to know what to expect but it still killed him._

_Lucy chuckled at him as she moved from the post she was leaning on."Way to put the blame on the person you killed."_

_"Luce," Desmond said."I will regret killing you for as long as I live."_

_"Yes I can see that," Lucy said as she circled around him."Getting involved with Shaun, getting engaged, that really shows mourning and regret."_

_"Shaun and I were together before the Colosseum," Desmond informed her."He is what kept me sane, what kept me from succumbing to the bleed effect."_

_"But you hid it away, maybe he was ashamed."_

_Desmond chuckled."Nice try in trying to make me doubt myself," Desmond informed her._

_"What happened to you?" Lucy asked._

_"I could ask you the same," Desmond replied."You were supposed to be our friend, you cried when teams were killed, you worried about us blowing our cover by sneaking out at night, but it was all an act.We trusted you.I trusted you."_

_Lucy stared at him.Desmond walked to the sparring ring."I was stupid too, I guess," Desmond replied."Too trusting, naive, I didn't want to believe that I could be betrayed by someone I trusted.Bill always told me in training that my emotions were my weakness.That I had to be numb to truly be able to do what I had to do."_

_"Desmond, no," Lucy said her voice choked._

_Desmond turned to her.A tear was running down her face.Lucy walked toward him and stopped a few feet away."You are what the Assassin's needed," Lucy admitted."Because you didn't close off your emotions, because you trusted people.Maybe if I had met you before Viddic got to me I would never have switched sides.Maybe if I had been around you longer I would have confessed and turned over all my information."_

_"You didn't tell Viddic about Shaun and I when you had the chance," Desmond stated._

_"I was going too," Lucy admitted."I planned on.But then when it was time, I realized that I couldn't.I guess in a way I wanted to protect both of you."_

_Desmond nodded."I didn't want to kill you," Desmond informed her."I tried to fight against the Apple."_

_"I know," Lucy said softly."I saw the struggle in you.I think I was relieved in all honesty.It was over, I didn't have to lie anymore.I could be at peace."_

_"We all still miss you despite everything."_

_Lucy closed her eyes."I...they learn your weakness, they know how to take it and twist it so that you really feel there is no other way," Lucy whispered."Viddic, he learned my insecurities and used them to break down the wall."_

_"I killed him," Desmond informed her."I killed him and Cross."_

_Lucy stared at him in shock and admiration. "Desmond," she began that stopped."Thank you."_

_She walked over and hugged him."I'm sorry for everything."'_

_"Me too," Desmond said as he hugged her back._

_****_

The dream stayed with Desmond for most of the night.He replayed parts of it wondering if it was his psyche finally coming to terms with all that had happened.He was awake when his alarm went off, knowing he was going to feel on edge all day he took a run.He looked over the maps of the area and found good running route then headed out.This would let him clear his head, get rid of the lingering edginess he felt, and help him start his day.It was still cool in the early morning as he ran through the streets.It was still early meaning not many people to get in his way as he ran.He was going to have to come back with Shaun one day.Finishing the three miles he stopped at a small cafe to order his coffee and to grab a pastry.He got a text as he headed back the flat, it was the time and location to where he would meet his handler while in Paris.It sounded all official that he rolled his eyes as he took the steps instead of the antique elevator. 

He stripped out of his gear and went right into the shower not caring if it was too cold or hot right away.Living on the streets, in Abstergo, the villa, all Desmond really cared about was if there was indoor plumbing.If the pipes rattled or it took time for hot water that was all things he could deal with.Once he was clean he pulled on a pair of dark jeans, the sleeve for his prosthetic, then his shirt.He pulled his arm on which was followed by his hoodie.A cell phone and wallet went into his pockets.Heading out the door he headed to a metro stop to take him into Paris. 

He would have some time to explore the Louvre before meeting up with his handler.Grabbing a seat Desmond sat down put his headphones on and flipped through a guide book to Paris.He tuned out everything around him as the train made its way toward Paris.No one paid much attention to him as the train bumped along.He gave up his seat for a father with a young child, the dad thanking him in French and Desmond responding as if he was a native speaker. They talked, Desmond explaining it was his first time to Paris, he was heading toward the Louvre.The father gave him some spots to see in the museum that might not be mentioned in a guide book.Desmond watched the father with his daughter and felt a bit of jealousy at the relationship the two had.Desmond hoped that if was ever a father he would be close with his kid, would do anything for him.That he wouldn't be his father. 

When it was his stop, Desmond got off and joined the crowd of people heading through the Louvre Metro stop.Once he was above ground he stopped to take in how large the Louvre was.He took a picture with his phone to show Shaun that he was at the Louvre.Heading toward the glass pyramid, Desmond checked his phone to see where he was meeting his handler.He let them know he arrived and waited for them to tell him where he was headed. 

While in line to get tickets Desmond used his sight to see who everyone was.There were no threats in the area which allowed him to relax a bit as he purchased his entrance ticket.He took the map the ticket person gave him and walked toward the main escalator.He felt his fine vibrate with the location, he studied his map and smirked at where he was heading.

"Asshole," Desmond chuckled under his breath. 

Heading toward the first floor of the Denson wing Desmond flashed his sight again.There was a Templar in the vicinity, a guard most likely from where they were positioned.Not surprising and it didn't mean anything.Desmond saw that there was already a line growing to see the famous painting that called the Denson Wing home.While he waited he read about the paining in the small information in the pamphlet.

"Do you think Leo is spinning in his grave about that fact that this is what he was remembered for," a British accented voice said near Desmond's ear.

"I think he would fins it amusing," Desmond admitted.He then turned and grinned stupidly at Shaun."You are such an asshole."

"I am," Shaun agreed as he snaked his hand into Desmond's."You honestly think I would let you see Paris without me?"

Desmond pulled him for a quick kiss before they waited their turn.There was a cough behind them a few quick stares but no one said anything about it.

As they got closer, Desmond began to feel odd.He had never seen a painting by Leonardo in person, it had always been through the eyes of Ezio and most of them were not completed when Ezio saw them or they had been propped in a corner somewhere in a crowded studio.He could hear Italian being spoken, laughter replaced the murmurs of the tourists.Leo discussing a new invention.Ezio chuckling at something.

A tight squeeze of Desmond's hand grounded him back to present day.Shaun squeezed it again and Desmond squeezed back letting Shaun know he was back.When it was their turn, Desmond stared at it as if he knew it, like he had seen it before.But as a sketch. 

"It must be unnerving Mr. Miles to see something that your ancestor saw in person," a voice said next to them. 

The male was shorter than Shaun, wore a charcoal suit, and a badge letting him know that he was the curator for this room.Desmond's sight also told him the man was a Templar.

In French, the curator explained to the guard that these two were DaVinci scholars and were allowed some more moments with the painting. 

"What do you want?" Desmond asked when the guard left them alone.They were allowed to be right up past the ropes in front of the painting.

"A truce," the Templar stated."I know it is shocking but some of us are not as ruthless as those you have gone up again."

"What does it entail?"

"That while in Paris or in France, you and your partner will be safe as long as you do not cause mayhem to my people."

"And if they start Mayhem with me?"

"They would be violating an order and you may do what you will with them," he said.He turned too Shaun."The paper you wrote on Machiavelli, Mr. Hastings, was quite impressive.If we were on the same side I would like to pick your brain on him more. Your side is very fortunate to have you."

They watched as he slipped out from behind the ropes and headed toward a door marked employee only.They spent another moment pretending to study the painting before moving.Desmond thanked the guard then apologized to the people who had been next.Neither said a word about the encounter, instead they held hands and wondered around the Louvre.When they were done with the museum they headed toward the Tuileries Gardens, it would be open, with people, hard for conversations to be over heard.

They found a bench after they grabbed coffee and food from a food stall."What are your thoughts?" Shaun finally asked.

"He want's to know why we are here," Desmond theorized."He knows I'm not just a poster boy but the real deal so sending people after me would mean death to them.Add the lawsuit that was filed and my name being in it means harm to me could cause more issues for them."

"He included me," Shaun reminded him.

"They know about us, he used the word partner on purpose for its double meaning," Desmond replied. 

"If they know then they would also know you would kill them all if they touched me and possibly cause more legal issues," Shaun added.  They would know that Desmond would protect anyone that he saw as his family after he rescued his father, killing Cross and Viddic in the process.

Desmond leaned back in the bench after he was finished with his baguette with brie."I think it runs a bit deeper as well."

"You think there's in-fighting?"

"No one has really taken the helm like Viddic," Desmond pointed out."We know the group in Canada and Italy are brutal but some might not be.Some might not be wanting a full out war."

"We know that Abstergo is floundering a bit, Olivier's disappearance was huge for the company," Shaun replied. "If that is an indicator for the mother company then you could be right."

Shaun took their garbage and threw it out."I need a nap," Shaun said as he stretched. 

"Then lets head back to my place," Desmond suggested."We can nap, catch up, and I have something for you."

"I'm hoping you mean sex by catch up," Shaun said softly by Desmond's ear.

Desmond rolled his eyes and grabbed Shaun's handing leading him to the nearest Metro stop.Shaun was laughing as they walked. 

****

When Shaun finally emerged from the shower he dried off, pulled on sweat pant's and one of Desmond's shirt.There was a note saying that Desmond ran to pick up their food order and alcohol.Shaun left the bedroom and headed into the living room, so far he was impressed with the furnishings in this safe house.It was decently furnished with actually furniture and not furniture that you had to build yourself.He saw a bundle on the small dining table with another note and a pair of white gloves.Another note from Desmond.He was allowed to open it before Desmond got back. 

Shaun pulled the gloves on then began to undo the leather box.When he opened it he gasped at the leather tome that laid in the velvet lining of the box.The leather was very old, hence why Desmond left him gloves.Using the velvet side of the top of the box Shaun rested the book on it.He opened it, wondering what manuscript he would find. 

Italian stared back at him but it wasn't words he recognized.Carefully turning through the pages Shaun began to realize this was written in code.He almost fell off the chair when he realized whose notebook this belonged too.Hearing the door unlocking he carefully placed the book back in the box and secured.He sunk back in his chair staring at it in shock as Desmond entered the door. 

"You want to move that to the bedroom?" Desmond asked with a smirk as he studied Shaun.

"A warning before hand would have been nice," Shaun informed him.He got up, walked over to Desmond and kissed him."You are the most amazing person I have ever known."

"I will remember to give you ancient manuscripts more often if this is your reaction," Desmond stated.

Shaun couldn't even argue that."I'll put this in the bedroom while you get dinner ready," Shaun said after he kissed him again. 

When he returned to the table, food was out, and wine had been poured.Shaun took a sip of wine before talking."How the bloody hell did you get your hands on one of his notebooks?"

"My mom," Desmond answered."Before I left for Russia, we found it in Al's library.When she couldn't decipher it she gave it to me, it was a code he used with Ezio so I was able to break it."

"I hate you so much right now," Shaun said. 

"I wrote down the code for you," Desmond informed him.

"Never mind the previous statement."

Desmond chuckled."You guys sending me here was kind of perfect because there are some things in that journal that I want to check out."

"You mean that's from when he was in France?"

"At his Chateaux," Desmond confirmed.

Shaun stared at him.His appetite was vanishing as he began to wonder what was in the notebook. 

"Eat or I won't tell you," Desmond informed him.Shaun quickly began to eat."After we are done with Arno, you and I are going to take a trip to the Loire Valley."

"He left clues," Shaun realized.

"Possibly," Desmond said."He could work the Apple in a way that allowed him some of the insight that Ezio got.This allowed him to crack much of the Codex pages that Ezio uncovered.He planned something, left something I think at his chateaux."

"We're not breaking into his Chateaux."

"We've broken into Cathedrals back in Italy," Desmond pointed out.

"We're talking a sacred space that housed a true genius," Shaun argued."Have some respect."

"So I can break into the Sistine Chapel and you're cool with that, but breaking into Clos Luce is over the line?"

"I have principles," Shaun replied.

"I see," Desmond said."Then I guess it's a good thing that arrangements have been made for us to have access to the place once it is closed to the public at night.No breaking into your sacred space."


	17. Walking in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun and Desmond in Paris. 
> 
> New Characters:  
> Colette  
> Charles  
> Julien (he didn't have a name last chapter and now he does)

Shaun and Desmond headed toward the Ile de la Cite section of Paris. It was one of the only two remaining natural river island within the city of Paris.It was also the center of Paris, where the medieval city had once sprung up.Shaun was telling Desmond about the island, Notre Dame, and anything else that popped into his head as they walked from their stop.Unlike many of the tourists that surrounded them, they were not heading toward Notre Dame Cathedral.They were still heading toward a popular tourist destination, it was billed as the perfect place for a bite to eat, or coffee after touring the famous Cathedral.On weekends there would be live show.The building had been built in the 1700's and over time had been refurbishedas was needed. 

They walked toward the Cafe side of the building, Shaun requested a particular table.The hostess nodded and escorted them toward a booth that had been built into the wall that shared the long bar.They slid into their seats, taking the menus that were offered. 

"This place is amazing," Desmond said as he looked around. 

"I've never had the chance to take the time to really explore everything it had to offer," Shaun admitted as he took in the cafe.There were only a handful of customers as they were in-between the breakfast rush and the lunch crowd. 

"Then I hope you will take that chance on this visit," a female voice said as she approached the table."Shaun, it has been too long."

Shaun slid out to hug the female."Colette, you look amazing."

The petite female rolled her eyes."This must be Desmond," she said."I am Colette Gouz."

Desmond stood to shake her hand.They all slid back into the booth, when a waitress walked over, Colette placed orders for the three of them.The waitress nodded then left them.

"How long are you two visiting?" Colette inquired.

"We are flexible," Desmond answered.There was only so much he was willing to say in a public space. 

"We have no plans today," Shaun informed Colette.

"Then we shall spend the day exploring together," Colette decided."There is much to show the both of you.It will also give Shaun and I time to catch up."

"That would be great," Desmond said. 

Their waitress returned with coffees and a platter of pastries.Over the food and coffee, Desmond was filled in on how Shaun and Colette knew each other.He chuckled when Shaun attempted to pay for their order and Colette refusing.When they were finished, she informed the hostess that she would be in the private rooms if she was needed.

Taking Desmond and Shaun out of the cafe section, they headed through French doors that were locked to the public.Colette smiled at them."Welcome to Cafe Theatre," Colette said.

They followed her to a large office off of the hallway.Antique furnishings filled the room as they took seats by the desk.Colette closed the doors that led to adjoining rooms. 

"My family have been in charge of the Cafe since it's conception," Colette explained to Desmond."All who are employed are assassin's, informants, or those we have rescued.Some live on the premise permanently.We also have rooms for those coming and going."

"The Cafe section, is that the only part opened to the public?" Desmond asked.

"We allow private parties to rent out the rooms on this floor," Colette answered."All the upper floors are off limits, to the public they are the private apartments and offices of those working here."

"We are currently starting to renovate the Davenport Estate in New York," Desmond told her."I want a similar concept, the main buildings opened to the public but then area's that are closed off."

"Something, I believe your father must not be thrilled with," Colette stated.

"Not entirely," Desmond said.

"William has never been a fan of those branches that work and live in plain sight," Colette replied. 

"He doesn't see the benefit it gains us," Desmond explained."I've seen in my memories how building within the community strengthen's the brotherhood."

"Yes, you would see that," Colette realized.She smiled at them."Can I ask why you are here? Shaun was not specific."

"Arno," Shaun stated.Colette's eyes went wide."We have someone retracing Arno's memories.He not only might have found a Piece of Eden but also we believe he interacted with a Sage."

"The answer is yes to both," Colette said.She got up and moved to her desk.She unlocked a hidden compartment.Taking out the contents she handed a key to Desmond."This unlocks Arno's personal apartments. We recently came across the room in a renovation, believing it had been lost.But we found it along with many of his writings."

"That would be amazing," Desmond said as he took the skeleton key.

"I believe I also know something else that might help," Colette said with a smile.

She motioned for them to follow her.Leading them to a narrow hallway, they stepped into what appeared to be an old closet.Pressing her hand on the wall, they watched it slide open to reveal stairs leading down.The stairs were well worn, torches had been replaced with modern electricity as they made their way down them.They reached a heavy door.There was no door knob or key. 

Colette reveled her hidden blade under her sleeve and slid the blade into a slot, turning it, there was a click and the door swung open.She stepped through it.Conversations were being held, there were murmurs of voices, and the sounds of sparring happening.Desmond entered after her, followed by Shaun. 

They were in the Assassin's Parisian Base.A base that was a hive of activity and not crumbling like the reports that Templar's had.

"As Italy was falling, we began to make moves to hide our activities, our numbers," Colette explained."We have lost several smaller bases and a few safe houses but not this."

Desmond walked around, in awe of what he was seeing.It was unlike the other bases he had seen through his ancestors memories.As he wandered, no one seemed to really notice him too much.Behind him Shaun and Colette were talking about some of the weird items that Arno had found. 

"I believe the Nostradamus relics are the most bizarre of his adventures," Colette admitted.

"Not Madame Trousseau?" Shaun asked.

"Ah, you heard about that," Colette chuckled. 

Desmond headed toward an enormous astrolabe that took up a large section of the passage.It actually flowed into a large chamber filled with books and tables.Someone noticed him studying it.

"It does not work much," the scholar informed Desmond."Back before modern technology, it's how they would chart movements, events."

Desmond nodded as he studied the structure.He noticed a notch at toward the stand, as if a part had been removed from it."What's that?"

Colette stepped up to see what he was looking at."We don't know," she admitted."It has always been like that as far as I know."

Desmond crouched down to look at it better.The scholar asked Colette if this newcomer knew what he was doing.Desmond heard Shaun chuckle as no one had realized who was walking with Colette.In French, Colette assured the scholar that he would not harm the astrolabe.

Desmond put his hand in the pocket of his hoodie and undid the hidden pocket.He looked up at Shaun who understood what he was going to do. 

"Colette, I believe we might all want to stand back for a moment," Shaun warned. 

"Why?" Colette asked.

"I believe we might just solve your broken astrolabe problem," Shaun informed her.

"Wait, he has it with him," Colette asked in awe.

"Never leave home without it," Desmond stated. 

He took the Apple out of his pocket, ignoring the gasps around him, and inserted it into the notch. He felt it click into position.Standing up, Desmond stepped back so that he was next too Shaun.

They could hear gears begin to move and soon the astrolabe began to move, the circular blades rotating around the globe of the earth as if it was trying to find the right configuration. A crowd was gathering, as everyone watched what was going on.Within a few moments the Astrolabe stopped moving.Tiny rays of light began to shoot out from it onto the ceiling reviling symbols. 

"You are amazing," Shaun said to Desmond as he kissed him.

"What are we looking at?" Colette asked as she stepped forward.

"I am going to say locations around France and other parts of the world that were important to the Isu," Shaun said as he began to sketch out what they were seeing."We are finding that they have left a lot of clues but finding them and decoding them is the issue."

"How?" One of the Assassin's asked."This has sat like this for almost two centuries unmoving."

"What did you do to it?" The scholar asked Desmond.

"Charles, relax," Colette said."He did no harm.Shaun, are you almost done?"

"A few more minutes," Shaun replied. 

"Shaun?" Charles asked when he heard the name that Colette said.While there were no Shaun's in the French brotherhood, he knew of several Shaun's in other branches.However there was only one that worked with deciphering pre-cursor codes."As in Shaun Hastings?"

"I think you might have a fan, Shaun," Desmond teased.The Brit flipped him off as he finished with the sketch."Now I wonder, if we laid this over the sketch from Masyaf, if we would have a clearer idea of where temples are."

"Do we still have the sketch from the Grand Temple in New York?" Desmond asked as he walked over to see the sketch.

Shaun looked at him."It should still be at the house there," Shaun realized."Mato and Bear could send us a copy."

"You think we might have a map to the Grand Temples?" Colette asked as she joined in.

"We've come across a few of these whenever he inserts that piece into a device," Shaun explained."The problem is that they are only a piece of the larger puzzle."

"We're thinking the more pieces we find the closer we will be to finding an accurate map of the Isu empire," Desmond finished. 

"That would be an enormous edge for us," Colette whispered. 

"You done?" Desmond asked.

"Yes, I also took pictures," Shaun assured him."You can pull out the Apple."

Desmond bent down, he twisted the Apple.It disengaged from the notch and fell into his hand.Before he stood, he secured it back into the hidden compartment.

"The Apple?" Charles asked.

Shaun winced realized what he had said. Colette laid a gentle hand on his arm."Ladies and gentleman," Colette began."This is my dear friend Shaun Hasting.Many of you know of him, know his voice and his work."

There were murmurs of greetings and thanks."This fine gentleman next to Shaun is..." Colette looked at Desmond not sure how to introduce him.He shrugged."Desmond Miles, the Mentor."

Desmond ran a hand through his hair."Hi."

"Yes, very charming," Shaun said rolling his eyes.

It was Desmond's turn to flip him off.Soon they found themselves being pulled into discussions as well as sparring matches.It was close to dinner time when Colette was able to pry them away from the brotherhood.They headed back up to street level.Colette took them to her personal apartment, she placed an order for dinner to be brought to them.Over dinner, they talked about the Paris brotherhood, as well as places Desmond should see.

"Colette, I have a question," Desmond began as she handed him a glass of wine.They had finished dinner. "We were at the Louvre and met a Templar there."

"Ah," Colette said as she took a seat."Then you have met Julien."

"Is he friend, foe, or both?" Shaun asked.

Colette traced the rim of her glass with her finger as she thought of an answer."Julien approached me three years ago," Colette began."He wanted a truce between our people when in Paris. We started negotiations and within a month we declared Paris neutral in sense.He, unlike others in his order, did not believe in open warfare if there was no need.He told us that we are after the same thing but just in a different way."

"Does any one else know?" Desmond asked.

"Outside of this branch, no," Colette replied."When the attack on our team in Paris happened a few month's ago, Julien was furious.He warned the Board the harm it would do, he came to me fuming.Those above him, he stated, were obsessed and could not agree on a direction.The outcome was they weren't bothering to listen to their generals."

"We're been seeing reports of in-fighting and an unclear path," Desmond replied.

"I can tell you that Julien isn't thrilled with either of the path's," Colette stated."He was one of the one's who voted against the animus project.He finds your law suit amusing as many of them warned the Board of something similar."

"Has he told you the two current paths?" Shaun asked Colette. She shook her head.

"The one that they have been fixated on for longer is locating pieces of Eden and accessing the power they hold," Desmond began."That's the one we all know.The objects would allow them to control human kind, forcing us to bend to their will."

"You have touched these pieces, would they?" Colette asked.

"Not to the scale they are hoping for," Desmond admitted. "But they could do a lot of harm and destruction with them.While an Apple might not be able to bend every soul, it can do harm on enough to spread fear."

"Can I ask what yours does?"

"Controls and kills," Desmond answered. 

Colette shuddered at the power that the item held.She got up and refilled their glasses."You spoke of a second path."

"You know of what happened on the Solstice in 2012?" Desmond asked.She nodded."So you know about Juno?"

"Yes, we run Rebecca's and Bishops program constantly so we are alerted at her presence," Colette answered. "Why?"

"It appears there is a group that is influenced by her," Desmond replied."She's been able to make contact with them via technology.The Board believes she is helping them to achieve their goal.She has them searching for people that were or are Sages."

"Sages?"

"People that are a kind of reincarnation of her husband," Shaun explained."The issue is that the people who contain him often go crazy and die early."

"And the Templar's are looking for these people, why?"

"To gain his knowledge, to appease Juno," Desmond theorized. "We're looking into sages to protect them.To make sure that their DNA isn't used."

"That's why you are here, to find out if the Templar's have found out who the sage is," Colette realized."I wish I could help you.But even I do not know where that battle took place or what was done with the body."

"Do you think Julien would change sides?" Desmond asked Colette.

"I think he would if things get worst," Colette admitted. "He is not a fan of Berg or Violet de Costa."

"Is anyone?" Desmond asked which had them all chuckle.


	18. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond, Shaun, and Galina climb through some tunnels underneath Paris. Weird things are happening to Desmond. Shaun only calls him a moron a few times.

Desmond stared at the scene before him.They had made it to the Le Marias section of Paris.Once the Temple of the Knights Templar stood here, the walls built were said to protect the inhabitants of the area.In truth, it was to safe guard the treasure and secrets the Knights Templar held in the temple.The Temple had long been destroyed, replaced with a metro station.Desmond knew this.But before him stood the Temple, but not from its glory days.It was like he was seeing what Arno had seen when he was here to take down Germain.

Around him the streets were a mix of what was happening now and what was going on in Paris during Arno's time.When Shaun's face all of a sudden appeared in front of his face, Desmond stared at him for a moments focusing on his eyes.

"You back with us?" Shaun asked him.

"I don't know," Desmond admitted."It's like I'm seeing now and then at the same time."

Collette looked at Shaun with concern as she saw the fear and Shaun's own concern in his face.

"Focus on my voice," Shaun said quietly."You are Desmond Miles.We are in Paris on April 30, 2014."

Desmond nodded."I'm Desmond Miles, we're in Paris.It's April 30th...2014."

He heard Collette speaking to someone who asked if they needed help.She explained that he was fine, that he has PTSD from war, that they were working through his breathing exercise.The person nodded before continuing on their way. 

"Thanks," Desmond said to Collette.

"It's the truth," Collette informed him.

Shaun studied Desmond's eyes and nodded."We can keep going."

Desmond kept a tight grip on Shaun's hand, not really caring if anyone had an issue with it.They were supposed to be scouting out the area so that when they came back tonight they knew all the routes. Several of Collette's people were also mingling about searching for look out spots and potential spots.

Collette smiled to the two men and continued with her explanation of the area. "Right," she started."As I was saying, this area was once the aristocratic area of Paris where many nobles built their city manors here.It also once housed a large stone church and fortress that had been built by the famous Knights Templar. It became known as the temple area in the 1200's with many religious institutions cropping up around it."

Shaun took in the historic architecture that was blended with modern times.Trendy boutiques and shops lined the streets with restaurants and cafes mixed in.

"Since the French Revolution, this has been home to the Jewish population," Collette went on."They began to take in Eastern European Jews towards the end of the 1800's and beginning of the 1900's.During the Occupation, they were targeted by the Nazi's."

"A lot of history crammed into one place," Shaun noted.

"Well this is Paris," Collette commented.

"There," Desmond said quietly."It's a work access point for the Metro."

Collette sent the information to one of her people to check.Shaun studied Desmond. "Are you figuring out how to utilize seeing both?"

Desmond nodded.Desmond headed toward a bench and sat down on it.He rested his head in his hands as he felt Shaun sit next to him.Shaun rubbed his back as he heard Collette talking in the background. A takeaway mug of steaming coffee was placed in Desmond's hand.He mumbled his thanks as he took a few sips.

"I have a car coming for us," Collette told them."We'll head back to the hotel while we wait for confirmation on tonights plans."

Desmond didn't remember much of the car ride.He remembered Shaun guiding him to their rooms that Collette had given them.He vaguely remembered climbing into bed and Shaun kissing his forehead.He could hear that Shaun was on the phone, talking to Rebecca and Mato about what happened.But it was all fuzzy.Then it was darkness and sleep. 

Desmond woke to a gentle hand and the smell of food.Opening his eyes he saw Shaun was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"How long did I sleep for?" Desmond asked feeling better than he had for the last few days.

"Four hours," Shaun answered."Dinner is ready if you're hungry."

Desmond's stomach took that opportunity to grumble. Shaun rolled his eyes then helped Desmond off the bed.They entered the small sitting area where food was waiting for them at the table in front of the windows. 

"What did Rebecca and Mato say?" Desmond asked after a few bites of his fish.It was a light meal which was good. 

"That if they were here they would want to run brain scans," Shaun answered."Instead they were going to research what I shared with them.They also want to talk to you about it."

"What do you think it is?"

Shaun leaned back in his chair."I think we are still learning about what really happened to you in the Temple when you activated the device," Shaun answered. 

"If this ever gets too much, I'd get it if you want to walk..."

"Please don't finish that statement," Shaun said as he clamped down on his temper. "All it will do is insult both of us."

"I'm trying to be serious..."

"No what you are trying to be is a moron," Shaun corrected him.He ran a hand through his hair. A sign that he was going to let emotions out."I don't want an out and I don't need an out.Why? Because and bloody hell is this going to be sappy.But I believe in us.We have been through hell and back and it has made us better, stronger, closer.So will this."

"Did you just get sentimental on me?" Desmond asked with that dopey smile of his.

"Yes well only because you were being a moron," Shaun reminded him.

Desmond got up and walked around to where Shaun was sitting.Shaun gave out a grunt when Desmond sat in his lap.

"I love you," Desmond whispered before he kissed him.

"I love you, too," Shaun answered when they came up for air. 

Pushing his chair back, he lifted Desmond up, something he knew always surprised Desmond when he did.He carried Desmond into the bedroom and dropped him in the center of the bed.

"Do we have time for dessert?" Desmond asked as he was already pulling off his shirt.

"If we make it quick," Shaun answered.

****

Collette noted that Desmond was filled with energy as they walked through Paris at night.He was bouncing on his toes when they stopped at traffic lights, he was humming quietly.So quietly, that you had to be right by him to even notice.She also noted that Shaun seemed rather relaxed as they headed toward their spot. 

"Ugh, really," Collette said suddenly as she realized why."Before a mission?"

"And probably after the mission too," Desmond said as they crossed the street. He saw the look Collette shot him."It takes the edge off."

Collette turned to look at Shaun."He's right," the brit admitted as he jogged to keep up with Desmond.

Collette cursed under her breath in French with Desmond informing her he could understand her."Is there a language you don't know?"

"Plenty," Desmond assured her. 

The utility van was where it said it would be.Work signs were set up around the maintenance entrance to the metro stop.The doors to the van opened and Charles poked his head out. 

"Right on time," he said. 

Shaun and Desmond climbed in so that they could dress into work coveralls and gather the gear they would need.Once they were dressed they hopped out and met Galina who was talking to Collette.Collette was going to monitor with Charles while the three went underground.Shaun had to go in case they ran into glyphs that needed to be interpreted.

Desmond took the lead, he picked the lock on the maintenance cover with little issues.Turning his head lamp on, he headed down first with Shaun and then Galina following them. Once they were all in the maintenance hallway that ran alongside the metro, they put their ear pieces on.

"Remember use these only if something comes up," Desmond warned everyone on the channel.

The three then followed the route that had been laid out by the Initiate it when going through Arno's memories.Desmond saw things out of the corner of his eyes, images that vanished as he turned to see if they were there.He took a deep breath and focused on the sound of Shauns foot falls as they moved through the tunnel.

"I found the entry spot," Desmond said as he noted the sewer grate perfectly placed. 

Shaun helped him get it off, this time Galina dropped down first into the ancient medieval tunnels.Shaun came next, then Desmond who returned the grate to it's location before he finally dropped all the way down.Using his eagle vision he was able to lay out the path they would need to take. 

"There are no signs that the Templar's are even aware of this passage," Galina commented.

"They know it's here, somewhere, but without Arno's memories they aren't going to find it," Shaun told her."They aren't aware that he came back with Napoleon."

"True," Galina replied.

Desmond ran a hand over the walls as they walked.Whispers danced around him, the occasional sound of blades hitting, or the fall of a body weaved over him.His senses were all on alert. 

"We're close," Desmond stated.

"How do you know?" Galina inquired.

Desmond tapped his head as he began to move quicker.They found the door that concealed the templed.Arno must have added to its original lock. Unlatching his hidden blade, Desmond inserted it into the one slot then had Shaun insert his into the second.Galina stepped back as they each turned their wrists to unlock the door.Desmond thought it was clever of Arno to require two assassins to be able to open the door.The door began to move then stopped on as if stuck.Desmond moved into the opening and began to push it open a bit more, there was debris from where Arno had sealed up the entrance. 

They climbed through the opening that had been made.Galina gasped in wonder as she took in the Grand Temple. 

"Are they all like this?"

"No," Desmond told her as he walked toward the center of the room."Each one was designed for a specific purpose and reflects that goal."

Shaun followed Desmond as he began to take pictures of the place.Galina walked around taking in the stone cuttings.Desmond stepped into the circle inlay on the floor.This had been where Germain had fallen.The Sword of Eden had vanished after this battle, Desmond was hoping his hunch was correct.There was a indent hidden in the design of the inlay.He unzipped his coveralls, then reached into his pocket.Pulling out his Apple, he placed it into the ident. 

"Get ready," Desmond warned as he turned it. 

Standing up he waited.Instead of glyphs lighting up the place, the circle inlay began to move.Desmond sprinted off it as it began to open up to reveal a small chamber beneath it.The only way down was a very old looking ladder. 

"Well here goes nothing," Desmond said. 

Carefully he made his way down the ladder, jumping off it when his midway down.He turned his lantern on brighter and stared at the chamber.

"What is it?" Shaun asked.

"He had a similar idea to Ezio and Altair," Desmond answered.

"What are looking at?"

Desmond saw what once had been Arno's Master Robes.There was a trunk next to the stand that held the robes.He walked to the trunk and knelt down.Desmond had to chuckle when he saw he was going to pick the lock.

"Clever Arno," Desmond responded.

"I thought so," a voice said in French.

Desmond froze and turned to see an older Arno standing before him."Shit."

"You're him," Arno stated."I came across some of Maestro Auditore's papers and journals in my travels.He spoke of name he believed to belong to someone in the future."

"I'm Desmond."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Arno said with a bow of his head."You came to ensure the Templar's had not been here?"

"To make sure the sword was safe as well," Desmond answered.

"Then you understand that these strange artifacts are weapon's, that they can be very dangerous in the wrong hands?"

"You have no idea," Desmond commented.He saw some confusion."Sorry.Yes, I have seen what can be done with them if the Templar's had them."

"The remains of the swords lie within the trunk," Arno informed him."In my battle with Germain, the Sword became unstable and exploded.I held on to the pieces so that no one else could find them.When I returned with Napoleon, I decided to return to this place and secure them here."

Desmond nodded."A word of advice," Arno said before he turned to vanish."I was naive once and believed our creed gave us the power to do whatever we wanted.That there were no consequences for our actions.But, well, after losing Elise, I realized how foolish I had been.The creed is more of a warning.It warns us that we are responsible for our actions and must live with the consequences of those actions."

"Meaning instead of rushing in without a care, one should take all the care so they can rule out mistakes or innocents lost," Desmond replied."It minimizes the consequences."

"Precisely," Arno answered."I wish you well, Desmond."

Desmond watched as Arno vanished.He waited to hear Shaun yelling his name instead he saw both Galina and Shaun standing behind him looking at the spot where Arno had been.

"I take it you saw that," Desmond realized.

"That...is that how it is with you?" Shaun asked as he walked over and kissed him."Your bloody amazing."

"That was real," Galina stated more to herself than anyone.

"Welcome to life with Desmond Miles," Desmond told her. 

He knelt back in front of the trunk and opened it.The top part headed books wrapped in cloth.Shaun opened his bag and carefully put them in there.Desmond lifted out the tray and saw a velvet package.Carefully he unwrapped it, the moment his hand touched the metal it glowed.Galina handed the metal box that she had in her larger bag.They took the gamble and went with the sword would be in pieces when Rebecca designed it.Desmond carefully pulled the bundle out of the wooden trunk.He then set it into the new box.Closing the lid, he initiated the lock that Rebecca had made.He set it in the trunk, placed the wooden tray over it and closed the lid of the trunk.He added another lock that Rebecca created before he stood up. 

"Alright, let's head out of here," Desmond said. 

They climbed up the ladder one at a time.Once they were all up, Desmond took the apple out of the slot.He hurried of the inlay as it began to move.When it was closed they let out a sigh of a relief. 

"I need a beer," Desmond said.Both Shaun and Galina nodded in agreement.


	19. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting on Saturday. The heat in my classroom broke so I have been teaching remote the last few days. I also was brainstorming a new novel which led into world building and creating characters.  
> But here you go, it's our last chapter in France.

They followed the guided tour for Clos Luce. Between the history, the art, and DaVinci, Shaun was in his element.He would squeeze Desmond's hand when ever he got over excited to the point that Desmond switch hands so that Shaun was squeezing the prosthetic.It took about an hour for Shaun to realize what Desmond had done.The look Desmond got when Shaun realized was one of Shaun's annoyed looks

"What? I want to save my good hand," Desmond said with a shrug and a smile. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Shaun answered."Our guide actually knew what they were talking about."

"I figured since you only corrected them twice," Desmond chuckled.They headed out toward the gardens.

Galina would be meeting them there.Looping his arm through Shauns, Desmond was content.It was rare that they had these moments to just relax a bit and be a couple.Rebecca and Bishop were going through all the information that Desmond had gotten on Arno and the temple.The notebooks and such were carefully secured and would be going with Shaun and Desmond back to New York State where Rebecca was going to meet them. 

"I've liked being in France with you," Desmond said too Shaun.

"I hear a but," Shaun stated as he studied Desmond.

"I also can't wait to be back home and seeing what's being done at the estate," Desmond added.

Shaun couldn't help but smile at the term 'home', the idea that him and Desmond would have a home together that wasn't living out of a bag was a dream come true. He pulled Desmond into him for a hug because that fact that they could still do this was amazing.

"You okay?" Desmond asked as he heard a few coughs around them and not caring.

"Just that we can do this, you're alive, we're planning a future," Shaun sighed. 

"I would never pick Hastings to the the sappy one," a familiar voice said.

"Thanks for killing the mood, Galina," Shaun groaned as him and Desmond parted.The Russian just snorted.

"Hi Galina," Desmond said. Looping his again through Shaun's they headed into garden with Galina.

"So what's the plan?" Desmond asked when they found a place a distance away from people. 

Shaun was distracted by Da Vinci's garden, Desmond let him wander while him and Galina talked.

"I talked to our contact," Galina began."The night security have been informed that two experts will be arriving this evening to study the double helix stair case.I have your identification badges."

"What about the other group?"

"They are keeping to the promise," Galina replied. "But we'll still have look outs for a quick rescue."

"What about Violet?"

Di Casta and Berg learned that Desmond was in France somewhere and had wanted to find him but were told no.Neither had taken the answer well. 

"Colette is working with her contact to lead them on a chase if they learn where you are," Galina replied. "He is also looking into how they learned you were here."

"But no word that they know that Shaun is here?"

"None," Galina assured him.

"Worst case get him out and I'll take on who they send for me."

"Desmond," Galina said in a warning tone. "He would want to stay and fight along side of you."

"I know," Desmond sighed."I just..."

"I know," Galina repeated him."I felt the same with my twin.I did not want her harmed because of me.I thought if I could protect her from it all it would save her.It didn't matter that she was a trained assassin.I didn't want her tainted by what we had to do.In the end it didn't matter."

"I know I can sustain more than others," Desmond sighed.

"It is tough, knowing how we both are different, which makes us targets," Galina agreed."Shaun, he is tougher than many give him credit for.From what I have heard, while you were in a coma, he proved to the order that he was more than just our historian and code breaker."

Desmond couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Shaun."Yea, he's amazing."

"Then don't discredit him by trying to keep him safe," Galina suggested."He knows what it means being with you, what it means to be who you are.If he didn't think he could handle it, he wouldn't be where he is."

Desmond watched as Shaun was talking to a guide about the garden and how Da Vinci designed it.On the surface Shaun looked everything like what one expect a history professor to look like.But Desmond had the privilege of knowing the body underneath the sweater vests and pants.Shaun's frame might be tall and lanky but there was muscle and strength to him.Desmond had to grin remembering the amount of times that Shaun had carried Desmond to bed or the nearest surface without struggling.

"I don't want to know what you are thinking about to have that look on your face," Galina commented.

"You're right," Desmond realized.

"Please don't tell her that, it will make her ego bigger," Shaun stated as he finally joined them.

Galina rolled her eyes."Ignore him," Galina said to Desmond."He should talk about ego's."

"Why don't we grab lunch and finish plans for later," Desmond suggested. 

****

It was an hour after the Chateau had been closed.All the tourist were gone and most of the staff had left.Desmond parked the car in a reserved spot, Shaun got his satchel out of the back seat.Heading out of the careen they headed toward the woman waiting from them. 

" _Bonjour,"_ The woman began. _"I am Marie, you two must be the researchers?"_

 _"Oui,"_ Shaun replied as he took her hand." _Thank you for letting us come when it is closed."_

 _"It is not an unusual request,"_ Marie assured them." _Please come in.I will introduce you to head of the night security.He will get you both settled."_

Desmond and Shaun thanked her then followed her in through the staff entrance of the chateau. Shaun explained to the security guard that they would be working in Leonardo's workshop and his bedchambers.The clue left at Chambord had them both excited as to what they would find.The security guard assured them that they would not be disturbed. 

With that, they were given protective gear to wear so not to ruin anything they touched.Desmond let Shaun have a minor freak out as they entered the bed chamber that had once been Leonardo's.This was Shaun's moment, so Desmond stayed back as he watched Shaun go through his notebook.He paced back and forth across the wood floor, a creak here or there as he stepped. Shaun was looking for a specific symbol of DaVinci's.Desmond knew better than to ask if he could help.When Shaun was like this it was better to watch and wait for instruction from him.

"Miles," Shaun said as he didn't look up from the notebook."I need you."

Desmond pushed off from the wall he was leaning on."Alright," Desmond said as he walked toward Shaun."What do you need?"

"Looks at this sketch then tell me if it matches the inlay on the brick near the hearth," Shaun instructed.

Desmond did."You know I could just make this easy and use my vision?"

Shaun stared at him for a moment. "Bloody hell, fine."

Smiling, Desmond focused and soon the room became black and white.Shaun was a bright blue.Desmond saw what Shaun was hoping for.

"There's a passageway behind the wall," Desmond said.

With his gloved hand he pressed onto the stone.They heard gears being used behind the fall and slowly the wall began to open revealing a staircase that curved downward.Desmond grabbed their head lanterns from his bag, he handed one to Shaun then put one on himself.

Turning his on, Desmond headed down first.Shaun pressed the stone again and the door closed behind them.He didn't want any surprises.The passage was narrow, the steps were worn.It had been a few centuries it seemed since someone went down there. An ancient looking door greeted them as they finished their descent.

"After you, Mr. Hastings," Desmond said stepping to the side.

Shaun took the key that he had found at Chambord and hoped this worked.Slipping the medieval key into the lock, Shaun turned it and was shocked when he heard the door unlock.Pushing the door open gently, Shaun took out a respirator from his bag and handed it to Desmond.They both put them on before heading into the room.

Shaun gasped as he stared.It was a hidden workshop.Desmond lit some of the torches that were still on the walls.He took an air reader out of his bag to test the air as she Shaun walked around the room.Shaun found a desk covered in scrolls, and tools that looked to be of Isu origins.The parchment had DaVinci's handwriting, all written in a code that Shaun knew well.

"Codex pages," Shaun gasped as he studied them.

Desmond walked over to Shaun.He took his camera out and began to take pictures of everything.Including the pages that Shaun was pouring off at the moment.

"Even while in France he was working for both the French and Italian brotherhood," Shaun began to explain."He was able to fabricate tools of Isu origins from what he could decipher of the pages that Ezio and others found."

"So he didn't just walk away," Desmond said as he leaned over Shaun's shoulder, resting his chin there.

"There was talk of wanting to make him an Assassin but he declined," Shaun continued."He knew about you."

"What?" Desmond asked.

Shaun shuffled the papers."Ezio had talked to him about his visions with the Apple, about hearing your name when he faced Borgia," Shaun explained."Leonardo theorized that you must be of the same family line of Ezio. He never told Ezio this as he feared it could mess with fate. He seemed relieved to know that Ezio would have a family."

"What else?"

"He feared for the world you would be living, for the control the Templar's might have," Shaun translated."It's why he suggested to Ezio to use Masyaf as a vault to contain information that could help you.In his mind it would be able to aid you if you could access the information."

Desmond stepped back from Shaun.It was a lot to take in, that people five hundred years ago knew about him and were trying to help anyway they could. 

"I have the instructions for the Assassin blade he created," Shaun gasped."All the missing pages, they are all here!"

"What do we need to do?" Desmond asked.

"In my satchel is the portable scanner that Rebecca made," Shaun instructed."Get it.We will start scanning all of this.You can take pictures of everything.Then we seal this place back up."

Shaun grabbed Desmond's hand and pulled him into him.He kissed him hard, not caring where they were for a moment.Desmond wrapped a hand around Shaun's neck pulling him closer.When they parted they were both panting.

"What was that for?" Desmond asked.

"For being amazing," Shaun declared."Now get to work."


	20. I was born to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are moments when the timing of real events line up beautifully with AC game launch and cannon events. This is one of those times. Syndicate was released in October 2015. When I was working on the time line for the upcoming chapters I realized so other big things that happened that year in our world. 
> 
> I invite you to a very special chapter of Rebuilding. Love is Love.

July 5th, 2015

The main house of the Davenport Estate was done with most of the the rehab.There was less damage than initially thought once the contractors started to work on it. Furniture was starting to be moved back into the rooms. When Shaun and Desmond had returned from France in April, they had walked the grounds with the contractor going over plans for the small town that had formed when Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton had lived there.They also were able to map out where their own home would be built, the caretakers cottage as they were calling it.It would be another year before it was projected to start being built but they needed to map out the spot so the workers could work around it. 

For Desmond and Shaun the months following France were calm and quiet as they lived in the house they had rented when they were working in the Grand Temple.Bear and his now wife still lived in the house but the two couples were fine living with each other.Desmond got to cook meals, while Shaun poured over research that they had collected in Masyaf and France.Bishop had begun to talk with the Italian government about Desmond being and Auditore in hoped to get the deed to the Villa.Obtaining that property would be a huge blow to the Templar's.

Both were enjoying these moment's of normalcy knowing that at any moment Desmond or Shaun could be sent off on a mission without the other.Which was why when they were informed that the main house was done and good news was coming in from various teams across the globe, they decided to throw a small party the day after the Fourth of July.Bill had not be thrilled with the idea but Nina, quickly silenced him and told the boys they would be there.The invite was simple: work casual, appetizers and drinks to celebrate the work they had all been doing.

Rebecca had flown in during the middle of June, excited to be reunited with her boys.She also helped them prepare everything for the party.In a rare move, Rebecca wore a simple black dress with kitten heels for the party.She even let Naomi, Bear's wife, do her makeup and hair.Bear was already at the estate making sure security was in place. 

Shaun and Desmond had gone with Bear, saying they would change there.When Rebecca arrived she smiled when she spotted them.Both wore light gray slacks.Desmond wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top button undone.He was wearing a pair of new black sneakers.Shaun was wearing a white shirt as well, but he added a vest to his look and black Oxford shoes.Rebecca squealed as she ran to them, hugging them both. 

"Want to join the bet?" Desmond asked her as they showed her the estate.It was her first time seeing it. 

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"How long it takes for one of the forty assassins who will be here figure out the other reason they are here?"

"Desmond's speech," Rebecca said.

"He thinks Bill will know immediately," Desmond said pointing too Shaun.

"No, Gavin and Nina will but won't say a word about it," Rebecca decided.

They heard cars starting to pull up which meant it was time.Shaun squeezed Desmond's hand before they headed back to the main floor. Bill and Nina were walking in with Mato. 

"Desmond, this looks amazing," Nina said as she hugged Desmond."You and Shaun did amazing work."

"Thanks," Desmond said.

"I'm impressed," William admitted."This looks incredible."

"We have a great team working with us," Desmond said unsure of what to think of his father's compliment. 

Soon more filled into the grounds of the main house.They had set out small tables on the patio for people to talk and mingle.Other's explored the home, it wasn't fully furnished but there was enough to show what the rooms would look like. 

"Kid, this is insane," Gavin said clapping Desmond on the shoulder."You pulled off something that most wouldn't have thought of.This is going to be a huge asset to us."

"Thanks Gavin," Desmond replied."I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it," Gavin said with a slight smirk. 

Desmond saw Shaun give him a nod."Sorry, it's time for us to give our speech about our plans for this place and future projects."

"Can't wait," Gavin answered.

Desmond walked too Shaun, he quietly told Shaun that Gavin probably knew.They headed out to the patio where everyone had been herded toward.Desmond stepped forward so that he stood in front of the group.

"So," Desmond began."Shaun and I want to thank all of you for coming.I know this is unusual for so many of us to be together but we thought after the last two years it would be nice to gather for something positive and not negative."

There were nods and chuckled.Desmond looked at Shaun and took a deep breath."The Davenport Estate is the first project in rebuilding community outreach that the order used to do.It allowed us to help communities, build support, and allies. It allows us to be more than just hiding in the shadows waiting. With the main house finishing earlier than planned we thought it was perfect to gather and celebrate this and the gains we have made in other areas."

Desmond reached out and took Shaun's hand and took a deeper breath."When the Davenport Estate was filled with life, it saw everything.It celebrated life's moment's.It is that reason that of celebrating life events that we wish to bring back to the estate and why we also asked you here," Desmond said smiling.He heard his mom gasp and saw Gavin grinning from ear to ear.Galina was trying hard not to laugh."So now that it's legal, Shaun and I would like to also invite you to our wedding.If you may follow us to one of the garden's."

There were cheers and laughter as the words sunk in.Everyone happily followed Desmond and Shaun down to the garden area where Rebecca stood.Planters lined an aisle, chairs had already been set up.Desmond and Shaun greeted people as they took their seats.

William walked over to where Shaun and Desmond stood."Shaun," William began. "I don't know if you and Desmond talked about who is walking down the aisle first."

"I am," Shaun stated."Then he figured he would walk down with both of you."'

"Of course we will," Nina said taking Desmond's arm in hers.

"Shaun, would you let me escort you down the aisle," William inquired. 

"I...are you sure?" Shaun asked."What about Des?"

"I'll just walk back to him when I'm done," William assured him."You shouldn't have to walk down alone."

"Thank you, sir," Shaun said trying to swallow back emotions.

They waited for the last people to take their seats then Rebecca hit play on the stereo.People were shocked but moved when they watched William walk Shaun to where Rebecca stood.When they reached her William nodded and head back to where Desmond stood with Nina.The three walked down the aisle, Nina sniffling as they walked. 

William handed Desmond off and shook Shauns hand."I already know that you will do anything for Desmond, you don't have to prove anything to us," William informed Shaun.

"Thank you," Shaun said. 

William and Nina took their seats next Gavin.Rebecca smiled at everyone as she took in Shaun and Desmond."I will attempt to get through this without crying but I don't think that will be possible," Rebecca warned."When they asked me to get licensed, then told me I had to keep a secret, I thought I wouldn't be able to do it. But I did, so Shaun you owe me twenty bucks."

Everyone chuckled.Rebecca took a deep, shaky breath and began."As Assassin's, we live a life of uncertainty," Rebecca began."Which is why moment's like these are moment's of celebration that remind us all of why we do this.I had the absolute honor of watching my two favorite people fall in love.They have been through more than many, each trial just brining them closer together.So, now they are bother going to give their vow's, which they wrote."

Desmond took a deep breath and looked at Shaun, he couldn't help the stupid grin on his face as he studied Shaun."Shaun," Desmond began."I know where I would be if I did not have you in my life and it would not be good.Even when you were kind of an asshole, there wasn't anyone else that I wanted to guide me through history.Your voice kept me grounded, letting me know I wasn't Ezio or Altair.Your entries let me know I wasn't alone.When I was unconscious after Italy, you were there, talking to me, not giving up on me.You would not accept my fate, you would not let me give up.You make me stronger because when I think I can't do something you lend me your strength until I can stand on my own.We've already done 'til death do us part, and in sickness and in health.So I vow to you, Shaun Hastings, simply this:I will love you always."

Shaun didn't let Desmond finished because he surged forward and kissed him.When they parted, Shaun blushed."Sorry, I couldn't help it," Shaun said to everyone.He took the tissue from Rebecca and wiped his eyes.

"It's your turn," Rebecca told Shaun.

"Right," Shaun said as he took both of Desmond's hands."Des, when we met I was not in the best place.I built up walls that I thought you would never be able to get through.But you did.Whether it was refilling my tea when I was lost in research or annoying me to spar with you so that I wasn't slumped over a computer all day and night.I knew before the Villa that what I was feeling for you was going to be more than anything I was prepared for.I knew our mission, I knew what you had to do.And yet I let you simply walk through every wall, every defense I had.I would have rather have those short few months with you then no months with you. You let me see that I was more than just a historian, you showed me a life away from research.When I realized that I loved you it wasn't terrifying, it wasn't scary.It felt as natural as breathing.It was then I realized that I was born to love you."

Rebecca had to wipe tears away before she could talk again."Sorry," Rebecca said."I did say I wouldn't be able to get through this without crying."

Desmond gave her a quick hug to let her calm down."Ok," Rebecca said as she stood up straight again."Desmond, do you have his ring?"

Desmond had taken Shaun's ring earlier that day."I do," Desmond answered.

"Shaun Hastings, do you take Desmond to be your Husband?" Rebecca asked.

"I do," Shaun said.Desmond slipped his ring back on his fingers.

Shaun then took the ring that Rebecca had been holding on for him.Rebecca smiled and looked at Desmond."Desmond Miles, do you take Shaun to be your Husband?"

"Yes," Desmond said as he bounced on his feet.Shaun was laughing as he slipped the simple band on Desmond's finger.His was Tungsten steel so that it would shatter if anything slammed into his finger.

"Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Miles," Rebecca said with a huge grin. "Just kiss already."

Desmond stepped forward and dipped Shaun backwards and kissed him.There were applause and cheers for them.Both grinning and laughing as they walked back down the aisle as husbands and partners for life.


	21. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have not noticed most of my titles for one shots and chapters are titles of songs. I might get around to typing up the playlist one day. This title is from The Cranberries. So there are no actual Zombies in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, make sure you have read "I was born to love you" before reading. Otherwise a few moments that occur in this chapter might not make total sense

Syria, Late August 2015

Sweat was dripping down Desmond's face and back as he loaded up another crate into an armor truck.The sun might have set already but the ground still radiated heat from the hot Syrian day.The heat hadn't stopped them from working for they had a very time table.Desmond ran back into the old fortress, almost knocking into Yusaf.Both covered in dirt and sweat.Yusaf grabbed Desmond before he could move.

"You need to get in the jeep," Yusaf informed Desmond.

"There's more to be loaded," Desmond argues. 

"You loaded the last of the vault?" Yusaf asked him.Desmond nodded."Then get in the jeep.They are two hours out.You can't be here."

"Neither can you," Desmond countered.

"And I won't," Yusaf promised."My people and I will load up the rest of the crates.The town is prepared, we will get everything out.But you need to be away from here when the extremest arrive."

Desmond cursed under his breath."Alright," Desmond said."Promise you won't end up like you're namesake."

"My wife would beat up my dead body if I miss the birth of our child," Yusaf reminded Desmond."Go, we will be twenty minutes behind you."

Desmond hugged Yusaf before running to the waiting armored jeep.Desmond climbed into the back seat where he was immediately pushed down so that his head was on the seat.Desmond was due in court in three weeks, everyone was waiting for the Templar's to make a move.A few of their informants informed them that the Templar's were split on what to do with Desmond which meant he now had extra security everywhere.

His guard hit the top of the jeep and they moved out.Desmond had both apples on him, his hidden blade, a hand gun, and he knew there was a rifle for him if they needed it. The jeep headed out of the town taking the back road.Going North would be suicide so instead they were heading south where they would cross into Jordan.A plane waited for them there to take Desmond and the contents of Altair's hidden library to the Villa in Italy.It was going to be an almost eight hour trek if they weren't stopped. If they were stopped then Desmond hoped all his paperwork paid off.Desmond Miles now had a paper trail.A license in his name, a marriage certificate, and a pass port.He also had paperwork explaining why he was in a country at war: he was here working with a humanitarian organization focusing on getting museum pieces out of the country before they were destroyed by the extremist's.Everything should go smoothly, as long as while he was in the Middle East, the Templar's didn't initiate a hit on him.

Once the jeep was out of the town, Desmond was allowed to sit up.Their plan was to reach the border of Jordan in the early morning hours.Yusaf's team would be heading toward Turkey which is where Yusaf was based out of.That meant two teams to be tracked.Yusaf was escorting whatever wasn't assassin related, he had similar paperwork to Desmond.William had not been thrilled with idea of the paper work trail but he had been out voted in the plan. 

The guard in the driver seat handed Desmond a phone."You have a five minute window," he informed Desmond.

Desmond nodded and took the phone, dialing the number quickly.Shaun picked up on the first ring."Des?" Shaun asked.

"Yea, it's me," Desmond confirmed."We're out of the town and heading toward first check point. I'll try to check in before we're at our last stop."

"Okay," Shaun said."Our people are digging and it's quiet on all fronts."

They disconnected, Desmond handed the phone back to the one guard."You should try and sleep," the guard replied.

"Name's first otherwise you are Guard 1 and the drive is Guard 2," Desmond inquired.

Guard 1 chuckled."I'm Edgar, our driver is Steph," Edgar introduced them."She's the best at evasive driving so Yusaf picked her to be your driver in case we run into trouble."

Desmond nodded as he got comfortable in the back seat."Were you born in or joined?"

"Steph joined, I was born into the brotherhood," Edgar answered."My uncle works with your mom on her digs."

"I joined during college," Steph said through their ear pieces."Not knowing, I dated a templar, when I broke up with him, he didn't take it well. Before I know, I'm being sneaked out of my dorm in the middle of the night by a few Assassins.As I climbed in the van the ex showed up with some templar support."

"Wow," Desmond said."Takes possessive asshole to a whole new level."

Steph chuckled."That's the truth," she agreed."Anyway, the guys that rescued me were able to set up a study abroad deal for me so that I could still attend college and be away from the ex.They also set up some lookouts for my parents in case he showed up.By the time I graduated college I realized I wanted to join, but I didn't want to disappear or play dead to my parents."

"You definitely didn't join my dad's branch," Desmond replied.

"I signed on in London, that's where I finished college," Steph replied."I tend to bounce between groups because I have a knack with languages and with my psychology degrees I tend to also do evaluations and analysis of targets, recruits, and members."

"She's also is one of our best evasive drivers and defense coordinator," Edgar piped in.

"What's your role?" Desmond asked Edgar.

"I'm a medic, a sharp shooter, and explosive expert," Edgar answered."We got you covered, sir."

"No, don't do the sir thing," Desmond groaned."Desmond or Des is fine."

"Noted," Edgar said."But you should really get some rest."

Desmond nodded.He was tired, he had spent the last three days loading up crates and going through Masyaf with historians and assassins to make sure everything they could move was packed away.What couldn't be relocated they tried their best to protect against explosions and gun fire.His body ached, his mind was exhausted, and a few hours sleep sounded good. 

It was the cursing four different languages and the ground shaking that had Desmond waking up from his sleep.Edgar was facing the back window with a gun in hand while Steph was cursing up a storm as she swerved. 

"Grab the gun on the rack," Edgar instructed."And get ready for fire."

"The convoy?" Desmond asked. 

"They are far enough ahead to get away," Steph answered."And the assholes aren't targeting the convoy."

Fire erupted close to them as Steph got them out of the way of the main explosion.The shock wave had them going up on two wheels, causing both Edgar and him to grab the side handles as Steph tried to get control. She was trying to get someone on the coms.

"I repeat, the Eagle is under attacked," Steph yelled into the com. 

"Can you get to a safe zone?" A voice crackled over the com's as gun fire started.

"Negative," Steph said."We are an hour out."

"We are looking for a team," the voice said.

Desmond didn't hear what Steph said as their entire vehicle was launched into the air. 

Heat was all around him, as was the smell of burning metal and rubber.Desmond tried to focus on something, groggily he slowly opened his eyes.The jeep they had been in was now a twisted metal pile that was on flames.Desmond saw someone walking toward him, he knew they were saying something but he couldn't make out the words.Using his vision he saw they were blue, they were safe. 

Steph knelt before Desmond and began to mouth slowly to him. He used his left hand to check his ears and saw there was blood.Ruptured ear drums.He showed Steph, she nodded.She then wrote in the sand what they needed to do.They needed to move him and fast.He nodded and tried to move but he couldn't, he then noted part of a jeep door was on him.His prosthetic was completely shattered.Desmond looked at Steph and they both nodded, on three they pushed the hot door off of him.Steph then helped him up as they limped as fast as they could to a series of boulders.Edgar was behind them with his rifle ready to take down anyone. 

Desmond used his good arm to make sure he still had the Apples on him, they were secure in their hidden pocket of his smoldering hoodie.Leaning his head back against the rock he took a moment to catalogue the pain. 

"What do we need?" Desmond asked as some hearing started to come back.

"How many are out there," Edgar stated."We need time to get the com's up and alerting them that something happened."

"They know," Desmond said as he took the water canteen from Steph.

"How can you be sure?" Steph asked.

"Two things," Desmond said."The arm had an alarm system in place that if anything happened to it it would activate an alert to several people.Since it's destroyed, I'm assuming the alarm was triggered."

"Or it never did because it was blown up before it could," Edgar added.

Desmond then held up his left hand where a slim gold looking band gleamed on his ring finger."It has a tracker and health monitor built in," Desmond said.

"I guess the Historian fully did understand what he was getting himself into," Edgar chuckled."Do you have to activate it?"

"Nope," Desmond said as he studied Edgar. 

"That's brilliant," Steph said as relief crashed over her.She kept trying to get someone over the com's. 

Desmond nodded."If we have too, I can use on of the Apples."

"You have them?" Edgar asked, surprise in his voice.

"Did you not get the memo," Steph said. "He's the only one that can tough them so where he goes they go."

"I think the explosion raddled my brain a bit," Edgar replied.He looked at Desmond."I should look you over."

"I'm good," Desmond assured him. 

"Can you use your vision to tell how many are out there," Edgar inquired."The more I know the better prepared we are."

"I already know how many," Desmond said. 

Edgar froze from his spot."How many?" Steph asked as she loosened her right boot.Her ankle was messed up, along with a few ribs.

"One," Desmond answered."The missiles were coming from a drone, right Edgar."

"Why are you asking Edgar?" Steph asked as she slowly stepped backwards and pulled out her gun quietly. 

"You want to answer her questions or should I?" Desmond asked as he slowly got his feet. 

"How did you know?" Edgar asked.

"When you said your uncle worked with my mom," Desmond replied."It's a simple comment but I knew it was wrong.Also you glowed red after the explosion."

"I told them you would know," Edgar laughed as he lowered his gun. 

"What the hell, Edgar," Steph yelled."Are you a Templar now?"

"There are no Templar's, no Assassin's," Edgar stated."There is only order."

"Juno," Desmond muttered."Fuck."

There was a crackle on the com's.Edgar went to fire but Desmond punched him the jaw with his good hand.Edgar crumbled to the ground."Steph, secure him."

"This is Eagle," Desmond said.

"You have more lives than a cat," Gavin stated."We have your location."

"I figured you would," Desmond said."Bring handcuffs, we got ourselves someone infatuated with a certain Isu female."

"I'll inform the team."

Desmond nodded.He turned back to talk to Steph.He saw the handgun in Edgar's free hand.Desmond lunged across the space, taking Steph down with him.He ignored the pain and fire that sliced through his leg as they fell to the ground.Rolling off Steph, Desmond disarmed Edgar and wrestled him to the ground, as Steph got stronger ties.Taking the butt of the gun, Desmond brought it down on Edgar's head.Edgar's eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Desmond spit out blood.The world around him began to move on it's own."Desmond, you're bleeding," Steph said calmly.

"Yea I think the bullet went through my leg," Desmond said as he slowly sat down on the ground.

"The bullet he meant for me," Steph said as she knelt in front of him."Thank you."

Desmond nodded as he winced at her probing fingers."I'm going to take that nap now," he mumbled.

****

Desmond woke up in his favorite hospital room.It was at the Assassin compound back in New York State.He had a vague recollection of being evacuated out of Syria, then placed on a medical transport for New York.He wasn't sure how much was a dream or real. There weren't many beeping machines, which was always a good thing in his mind. 

"You're awake," a familiar voice said.

Desmond smiled."Hey Mato, how's my favorite Doctor?"

"I think we can lower the pain med's," Mato answered with a chuckle."How you feeling?"

"Better than usual when I wake up here," Desmond admitted as he got himself in a sitting up position.

"Comparing to the other times, you weren't that bad off," Mato agreed.

"How bad?"

"Two broken ribs, mild concussion, ruptured ear drums that were pretty much back to normal by the time you landed," Mato replied."You were shot, and your stump was bad bruised.So was most of your body."

Desmond noted Shaun's coat and book."Where's Shaun?"

"Rebecca took him to get fresh tea so I could examine you," Mato answered. 

"How is he?"

"Relieved you didn't lose any additional pieces to your body," Shaun answered as he entered the room. 

Setting his steaming mug down, he walked over to Desmond and kissed him.Shaun rested his forehead against Desmond's.Desmond lifted his left arm and wrapped it around Shaun carefully of the IV's. 

"Your ring worked," Desmond whispered.He took in the scent of Shaun and let it help him relax.

"It did," Shaun agreed.He finally pulled away."Sorry, Mato."

"I'm used to it with you two," Mato assured him. 

"So what's the verdict?" Desmond asked.

"Medically, you will be fine to go to trial in three days," Mato answered."You'll look rough but you'll be fine.I'll discharge you most likely later today once your labs come back."

"And my stub?"

"It's swollen and bruised," Mato said."So no prosthetic until the swelling is gone and I approve it.I'll let you two talk."

Desmond waited until Mato had left the room. "Edgar?"

"Is in a secure location with no technology around him," Shaun replied."Galina and Bishop are working on him."

"Who was he working for?"

"As far as we know from our Templar friend in France, he is most likely working for this sub-group that is forming within the Templar's," Shaun explained."The statement he said to you and Steph fit what they believe."

"Can I ask why I'm the target?I mean I know she's obsessed with me but assassination attempts seem a bit much for unrequited love."

Shaun had to laugh at that, remembering the emails from Juno they would get back in the bunker. "Again this is theory more than anything," Shaun warned."The sub-group is threatened by your law suit against Abstergo.It is causing your stalker to have limited minds to access as departments are being shut down.Abstergo, and the Templar's, knowing of her ability to control minds through technology are actually routinely checking for any inclination of a compromised agent or employee."

"What are they after?"

"We don't know," Shaun admitted."Rebecca and I are going to be heading to England in October as there seems to be some chatter of an artifact there that the Frye Twins had their hands on at one point.Our Initiate is going to go through their memories via the Helix to get us more information once Bishop has downloaded an update to the programming."

"I'm guessing that I'm grounded."

"They tried to kill you, and with the trial heating up you are needed here," Shaun replied."We got through your recovery while I was in Montreal, this will be nothing."

"True," Desmond said."I can work on the Sages, Clay's notes, and Edgar's indoctrination while you are having fun in England."

"Yes high tea, manners, tweed," Shaun sighed."It will be amazing."

"Hey, you'll be alright going back?" It would be the first time Shaun was going back since he left. 

"I am not that person anymore," Shaun assured Desmond."I'm Shaun Hastings-Miles, and this person has no issues going back."

"I love you," Desmond said.

"I know," Shaun said and kissed him."Now get some rest.You heal faster when you sleep."

Desmond nodded."Stay?"

"Always," Shaun answered as he laid down alongside Desmond in the hospital bed."I'll rest with you, even."

"Perfect," Desmond whispered.He closed his eyes as he listened to Shaun's heart beat.Here was where he felt the most secure. 


	22. The Walls are Closing in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a courtroom seen. It's a bit long. It took a bit to write, with lot's of talking to my husband about how to handle it.   
> So this is Desmond's take on Abstergo, their interference in his life, without the Assassin's or Templar's being mentioned and no conspiracy theories.   
> Also, yea, I know this is not how court works.

The trial was being held in New York City.A car came from Desmond early in the morning, he dressed in the suit that Shaun picked out for him to wear.Shaun did his tie for him, neither were talking much as they headed downstairs.Bear would be going with Desmond to the Trial as part of his security detail.They had gotten confirmation that it was a small cell within the Templar's that had tried to kill him, they had somehow managed to get Edgar indoctrinated with Juno for him to join their group. 

Shaun kissed Desmond goodbye before Bear ushered him toward the car.Once Desmond was in the back of the car, Bear handed him the travel mug of coffee.The drive into the city was long, but they were prepared for that.Desmond sipped his coffee and listened to the chatter on the ear pieces. 

"How's the stump?" Bear asked Desmond when he saw Desmond wince.

"I forget it's bruised and then I move in a certain way and remember it's all banged up," Desmond replied."It's weird not having the prosthetic on, it's like phantom limb all over again."

"Mato gave me your meds for after you're done testifying," Bear informed him.

"I think Shaun was telling me that as I got ready," Desmond said. 

"Rough night?" Bear asked.

"Yea," Desmond sighed."Thankfully Shaun understands Italian so he could talk Ezio or me out of the mess."

"What happens if he doesn't know the language?"

"At this point he knows enough Arabic to get me out of the dreams, so we're pretty good."

"I can't even imagine what it's like for you guys," Bear replied.

Desmond looked at him."You and Naomi, you never ask about the screams or anything."

"Her brother did a tour in Iraq a few years back," Bear explained."He came back different.Woke up screaming, shouting, she learned how to deal with it.If you didn't have Shaun, we'd ask questions.When Shaun is off in England, we're going to have to talk about what you want us to do."

"Yea, Shaun and I have been talking about that," Desmond told him.He leaned back in the seat and let out a yawn. 

Bear smiled and watched as Desmond fell asleep.He didn't wake him until they pulled into the underground parking that they had been told to park in.They met Richard Lyon there in the underground parking lot.He shook Desmond's hand then went over what was waiting for them at the court house.They were being allowed to enter through a side entrance because of the attack last and the amount of media that was outside the main entrance.Once Bear finalized where everyone would be they headed out of the parking lot and towards the building.Police and security were there, Richard helped everyone get through, Bears team would wait outside of the building while Bear was permitted to enter with Desmond. 

They were led to a small office that Desmond would be staying in until it was his time.

"We just went on a fifteen minute recess," Richard explained."Which is why I was able to meet you and not my clerk.Their lawyers were not prepared for everything we have which is amazing.But they are going to try and trip you up."

"They're always good at trying to trip me up," Desmond pointed out.

Richard chuckled."Bear, once he entered the court room you will have to stay by security," Richard informed Bear."Some exceptions have been made because of last week, it's how I was able to get you in the room."

"I appreciate it," Bear told Richard.

"When it's your turn, which will be shortly after we get back, one of the court room guards will come get you," Richard told them.He felt his phone buzz. "That's my cue to head back."

"It's going to be fine," Desmond said.Richard nodded and headed out of the room. 

Desmond sent a quick text to Shaun letting him know they were at the court house.They sent a few texts back and forth before there was a knock and a guard came in.Desmond handed Bear his phone, then followed the guard out of the room.When they entered it was through the side door, Bear slipped in and stood next to security while Desmond went to the stand.He was sworn in, impressed that they had figured out how to do it with him only having one arm before he arrived.Rebecca had been teasing him on what would they do when he showed up with one arm.Once he was set he took a seat and thanked the guard for a bottle of water with the top already opened.

Richard then took to the podium."Desmond, thank you for coming," Richard began."I already had the medical note from your doctor to the judge and the defendants attorney that you are fit to testify. The judge wished to ask you a few questions before we started."

"Mr. Miles, I apologize for having you called in after the injuries you sustained rather recently," the judge began.She had his medical report in front of her."Is there anything we need to help you?"

"I might have to stand for a bit if I'm sitting too long," Desmond answered."Otherwise I should be fine."

"Just let myself or your attorney know if you need to stand," she informed him. 

"Thank you," Desmond answered.

With that Richard took over."Desmond, we are here because you learned that the DNA of your late brother was being used for entertainment purposes without permission."

"Correct," Desmond answered.

"There are other charges as well against Abstergo as well," Richard said as he went on to explain the other charged.Desmond agreed with each of them. 

"Can you explain to the court why you know your brother would never had signed off on any agreement about donating his DNA or body to be used in such a manor that Absetrgo has?"

Desmond took a deep breath."In 2010 Damian was working on a dig with my mother in Egypt," Desmond explained."A friend of his was working on a separate dig.Jay was the son of one of the researchers, he, like Damian, grew up on dig sites.We all knew the dangers of dig work.Accidents happen and when they do they can be really bad."

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"Jay was working a lift to bring up some artifacts from a tunnel," Desmond recalled."One of the wood supports to the system snapped and Jay went to grab the rope before it swung out of control.From accounts, his footing slipped or the ground started to give way, anyway he fell down the chute."

"Did he survive?"

"He currently lives in a hospital room hooked up on machines that do all his body functions for him, without those machines he would be dead," Desmond explained."Damian didn't want that for himself.He didn't want to be kept alive by machines, so he drew up a living will."

"He included his DNA, why?" Richard asked.

"I had heard about some of the ancestral memory DNA research that Abstergo was doing and mentioned it to him," Desmond replied."It both really disturbed us and he wanted that added that he didn't want his DNA to be used in anyway that would be revealing memories of his life or ancestors life."

"When you learned that his wishes had been ignored so blatantly, that had to be rough."

"I had only been back in touch with both my parents for a few months when Damian was killed, then we learn that the Pirate movies are based off his DNA, that there were more plans for him," Desmond said.The anger was there in his voice."We had to do something but taking on a huge company like Abstergo made it feel like it was impossible."

Richard asked several more questions before turning Desmond over to the Defense.They both knew this would be the more intense section. 

"Mr. Miles," Craig Bergson began."I read your medical report and I am truly impressed that you are sitting here before us."

"Um, thank you," Desmond said not sure how to take it. 

"I am wondering though, what had you in Syria?" he inquired."That wasn't clear in the medical report."

"Oh," Desmond said."Yea, I was working with a non-profit that had been started up a few years back.It's a team of historians, security specialist, archaeologists, and others where we go to war torn areas and try to preserve the histories there before they are destroyed.I was in Syria helping getting out some prized relics before the terrorist cell arrived." 

"I see, and was your whole convoy attacked?"

"No, just the vehicle I was in," Desmond answered."The rest of the convoy made it to our destination without issue."

"This is why you are led to believe the attack was specific to you?"

"Besides the two security people in the vehicle with me, I was the only other person," Desmond answered.

"I see," Craig answered. 

"Your honor," Richard began."I am wondering where this line of questioning is going."

"As am I," the Judge replied."Mr. Bergson, your reasoning for this line of questioning?"

"I believe that Mr. Miles has an unhealthy paranoia of Abstergo," Craig began."I want to understand why he does so."

"Then perhaps you kind find another means to do so that is relevant to the case before us," The judge inquired.

"Very well," Craig said.He flipped through his file at the podium."Desmond, according to you, you have a twin named Damian," Craig began. "Yet I must say finding any information on Damian Miles is quite impossible."

"I'm sure you also had a challenge finding information on my up until I was sixteen," Desmond replied. 

"Well yes," Craig admitted."Can you explain how there is little imprint of your Twin or yourself for that matter.No social media trails, no addresses that aren't P.O. Boxes."

"It's simple," Desmond said."Our father is what you would call a Prepper."

"Can you explain that?" Craig asked.

"We grew up on this small farm in the middle of South Dakota," Desmond began."The nearest town was about thirty minutes from us.We were homeschooled, no online school, no registration with the school board.Mom and Dad, or a farm hand, would go into town once a month for supplies and twice a month for mail."

"That sounds very lonely for you both," Craig replied.

"It's why I ran away when I was sixteen," Desmond stated."I got tired of the farm of my Dad's babble."

"Yet you didn't take Damian with you, your twin," Craig noted.

"We are, were, two very different people," Desmond answered."We might have been identical on the outside but on the inside we were not the same.I wanted to explore, see the world beyond the farm and our mother's digs. I wanted to go to school, have a normal life.Damian didn't like to ruffle the waters.He was content on the farm, on the digs, but he understood what I needed."

"He supported your decision?"

"As much as one could," Desmond said with a shrug."I was an idiotic sixteen year old who though he knew everything and Damian thought he knew everything. He got me a pre-paid phone so I could call him.It's how we stayed in touch, how he was able to keep mom from worrying."

"Did he know where you were?"

"He knew general location but never the specifics," Desmond said."Until I was settled in New York City, I told him I was there.I figure with all the people living there, finding me would be hard."

"You stayed the longest here."

"I did," Desmond replied."I worked four jobs, lived in a one bedroom with two other roommates.We worked all hours and days.But that four hundred square foot apartment was home to me."

"And you stayed there until you began employment with Abstergo."

"I was never employed with Abstergo," Desmond stated looking at her like she had three heads.

Craig pulled a piece of paper out of his file."I would like to submit an employment signed by Desmond Miles for Abstergo," Craig stated.

"I would like to study the form," Richard said.

The judge nodded and they both approached the bench where the evidence was shown.Richard saw the date and bit back a laugh. 

"He may ask questions," Richard said.

"Allowed," Judge said.

Craig then presented the document to Desmond. He read through it, noted the signature was not his, and then saw the date and had to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you think this is funny?" Craig asked.

"Well yea because that date is three days after I was reported missing by two of my bosses and my two roommates," Desmond answered.

Craig stared at him.Richard rose."Your honor, may I question my witness on this?"

"I will allow it," The judge said."Mr. Bergson, I hope you have no other last minute evidence?"

"This is it," Craig answered.

He moved from the podium to her table and Richard took over."Your honor, the evidence numbered 12-14 deal with Desmond abduction," Richard informed the judge.

"Noted."

"Desmond, Talk to us about September 9th, 2012."

"Well it was Wednesday," Desmond remembered."We did theme days at the bar I worked at so it would have been wacky Wednesday and drinks with a 'w' for the first name were always discounted.I wonder if they still do that? Sorry.I had closing shift, my roommates and I had this deal when one of us worked a closing shift we would text when leaving the job then again when we were close to the apartment."

"That seems smart," Richard noted. 

"Our landlady, she was this grandmotherly sort, so she had all the schedules of her 'kids' as she called us.We were without parents and so she wanted to make sure we were taken care of."

"Her name is on the missing person's report as well," Richard noted.He handed a copy of the report for Craig in case she did not have the copy that had already been provided.

"Right, so I sent the text off to Jay and Lilly," Desmond continued."I didn't have to do the bank bag drop off so I was able to head out once the bar was wiped down and cleaned.I walked the few blocks to the apartment, texted to see if anyone wanted anything from the corner store.No one did and then when I approached the security door, I was tasered, and really don't remember the rest."

"What do you remember next?"

"Waking up in this room that was like a hospital meet prison cell," Desmond recalled."A lot what happened there was really vague, I was being drugged, even when I wasn't under for their DNA memory experiment."

Richard then asked if they could show the video from the surveillance camera's that showed the moment of Desmond's abduction.The video had still been with the original missing person case that had been opened back in 2012.The judge allowed it.The video was black and white but clear enough that Desmond's tattoo on his left arm could be seen.It showed him being tasered from two different people, and him falling to his knees. Desmond winced as he watched it.It didn't bring back the best memories for Desmond.

"As the court shows, the date on the camera is three dates prior to the date on the employment contract that the Defense claims was signed by Desmond," Richard explained."If he did in fact signed it, it would have been under duress and he most likely would have been drugged before signing it."

"Counsels comment has been noted to the evidence," the Judge replied. 

From there, Craig came back to finish his round of questioning.After that they took a short recess so Desmond could stretch and everyone could do bathroom break.When they came back Richard was back to questioning.They were discussing now the night of December 21st, 2012.

"Now in September you were not in contact with your family but by December you were?" Richard asked."Can you explain that?"

"I was in a really bad accident in Rome," Desmond said."A friend of mine was killed in it.I was left comatose.My other friends were able to get a hold of Damian who couldn't get to me but our dad could.My dad flew to Italy then helped in getting me transported back to the States."

"New York, according to the records," Richard pointed out.

"His cousin is a leading expert in traumatic injuries and brain injuries," Desmond explained."I never even knew he had family in New York until I woke up there."

"Can you explain your accident in Italy?" Richard asked.

"I was working with a research team, we were in the under belly of the Colosseum," Desmond explained."Luce and I, we took a really bad fall.I survived it."

"You mentioned earlier how dangerous working in ruins can be," Richard recalled."When you woke up and were medically cleared, what happened then?"

"My dad is part Native American," Desmond explained."My mom sometimes gets asked by his tribe in Up-state New York to help them when discoveries are made.They have this ancient mound that is sacred to their tribe.Researchers and treasure hunters are always wanting in on it.Anyway, she had agreed to start examining the mound so they could have it protected in the spring.Knowing I was going stir crazy, she sent Damian to New York and hand us start some of the preliminary data collection."

"You both were sleeping at the site, is that correct?"

"Yes," Desmond answered.

"Was there a reason for that?"

"There were cabins right by the site that we used, they are right next to the mound for researchers to use when they have permission from the tribe," Desmond explained."No one really wants to be camping in Up-State during the winter so the Cabins are amazing."

"Yet on the night of the twenty-first, you were both sleeping in the actually site," Richard stated."Why?"

"We had gotten word that there was a chance of unauthorized individuals trying to gain access to the site during the night," Desmond explained."Damian, myself, and some of the tribe members agreed we would start sleeping in the cavern under the mound."

"Do you know what this team wanted?"

"The Cavern is filled with artifacts that predate the colonies," Desmond explained."It was a ritual site for the tribe, according to their lore they were asked specifically to look after it."

"So what happened that night, I know you went over this with Counsel Lyon, but could you go into it again?"

"Our research team decided to bunk in different sections," Desmond repeated."Damian and I took the back chamber, two of our colleagues took a side chamber, then the security team from the tribe took the entrance and other chambers. It was the night of the Solar Flare so communication was spotty and underground it was even worse."

"Can you walk us through the attack?"

Desmond nodded."So the team that infiltrated, they were professionals, all black, flash/bang grenades," Desmond recalled."We were told to stay put as we were in a sticky spot to get out of undetected. Both Damian and I knew how to fire a gun, I'm a black built in a few martial arts, so we weren't totally defenseless.I don't remember much of the attack.There was a bright light then an explosion.I remember Damian shoving me out of the way.I remember a colleague of mine, he was trying to get me to wake up, he was able to help me stand up and get me out of the back chamber while everything around us crumbling.He had to carry me out the rest of the way because of the pain I was in.I woke up in a hospital a month later."

"And Damian?"

"Was dead," Desmond said."I was told that he was dead in the chamber with me.My colleague could either get me out or Damian.Since I was alive, barely, he chose me."

"I know this is a sensitive question," Richard began."Is that how you lost your right arm?"

"Yes," Desmond said."I suffered severe burns to it from the explosion.They had tried to save it, but between the damage from the burns and the infection, they had to remove it up to my elbow."

"Wow," Richard said."Now these next few questions might be hard but we'll get through them at your pace."

Desmond nodded.Richard took a deep breath."Do you know the delay in going back from Damian's body?"

Desmond took a deep breath, then took a sip of water."Yea," Desmond said."So, there was a lot debris from the explosions.Crews had to go in to make sure it was stable before any of the bodies could be removed from the cavern."

"Explain to the court what the team found when they reached the back cavern?"

"Nothing," Desmond said."Damian, his body was not there."

"What was there?"

"Plastic tarps, blood, they were able to cast wheel impressions from equipment being rolled in and out," Desmond said. 

"Were there any identifying marks on what had been left?" Richard asked.

"Yes, they found an empty crate with the Abstergo logo on it," Desmond answered.

Richard grabbed a photo from his folder."As part of the evidence we already submitted this is the crate that was found," Richard said as he handed copies to the judge, Craig, and the Jury. 

"Desmond when did you decided enough was enough, and wanted to file a law suit?" Richard asked.

"When I learned that Abstergo had my brother's body, and were using his DNA, but had it all filed under my name," Desmond said. 

"How did you get this information?"

"A friend of a friend, they worked for Abstergo Entertainment," Desmond explained."While normally employees sign non-disclosures, theirs was destroyed because of a situation they went through there.If they quit they would have to re-sign an NDA, but if they were fired then they wouldn't have too."

"That is quite an agreement," Richard agreed."Note that copy of agreement was submitted to the court."

The judge nodded.Richard continued."I take it this person was fired?"

"Yes, they brought me the video of what happened to Damian and the file with my name on it, it contained all the projects they were using Damian's DNA for."

"Projects that you never gave permission for?"

"Exactly," Desmond answered.

"You have watched the video?" Richard asked. 

"I have," Desmond said."It's rough.No one should have to see their twin's body be subjected to what he was subjected to."

"You actually asked me that we not show it in the courtroom," Richard recalled."That the Jury could watch it if they asked for it, but you didn't want anyone to be traumatized but what they witnessed."

Desmond nodded.Richard asked a few more questions before it was turned over to Craig.

"Mr. Miles," Craig began."You have painted an amazing picture of a company obsessed with you.They've abducted you, infiltrated a dig site you were working on, then performed experiments on your twin's body."

Desmond didn't say anything."You also don't want the court to see this video because you feel it is too traumatizing."

"Have you watched it?" Desmond asked him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Have you watched the 'autopsy' video?" Desmond clarified.

"I watched parts of it," Craig admitted.

"But not the whole thing?" Desmond asked.

"No," Craig answered."My clerk did and took notes for me.Now, Mr. Miles, I understand your objection to showing this video, but evidence must be presented in a court of law, not if the Jury wants to see it.I feel we need to see this video."

"Your honor," Richard said standing up."If counsel is requesting we watch the video, then I request that Mr. Miles is not present during the viewing of the video?"

"Allowed," the judge answered."Mr. Miles, you may be escorted from the chambers.You will re-enter after the video is shown."

Desmond nodded.He was escorted out by Bear and a guard, Desmond went right to the bathroom to throw up.Even knowing what they were about to watch was too much for him.Bear was in there with him holding his jacket and tie, as he emptied the contents of his stomach.The court room security was going to inform the judge to delay for a few more minutes because of what Desmond was going through. 

When Desmond returned to the courtroom thirty minutes later it was too a very somber and pale courtroom.He had come back in without the suit jacket and tie.His sleeve was rolled up and his hand was gripping a ginger ale can. 

"How are you feeling?" The judge inquired.

"I feel I should be asking all of you that," Desmond answered, his voice scratchy.

Craig walked to the podium looking paler than he had earlier.The video was damning, everything in it was stamped with Abstergo logos, the audio painted a picture that was any defense attorneys worst nightmare.The fact that Desmond was not coming across as a conspiracy nut, but instead fled that kind of upbringing was damaging to his case.

"Mr. Miles," Craig began."I owe you an apology.I am also going to be having words with my clerk over the video."

Demond just nodded. Craig continued."I have to ask some questions about the video then I will rest."

"In the video, they are referring to the, to Damian, as you," Craig began."As you are identical twins, it can be understandable for the confusion.How were they to know it was him and not you?"

"Well there are visible differences,I have a lip scar, Damian doesn't," Desmond said.He then raised his left arm, now relieved that he had Bear roll it up before he came in."I also have a tattoo on my arm, as well as my back and thigh.Damian has one tattoo, a matching one to mine on the inside of his right wrist.It's our zodiac sign."

"The tattoo on your arm, was that how your roommates were able to identify you in the video?" Craig inquired.

"My roommate was the tattoo artist that did it so he recognized immediately from reports," Desmond answered.

"Does he know you're alive?" Craig asked.

"No."

"How come?" Craig asked a bit shocked.

"Because he was killed about two days after he identified me in the video," Desmond answered."His murder is still open."

Craig stared at him."What of your other roommate?"

"I got a hold of them a month ago," Desmond said."They were being stalked after the missing person file was opened.After Jay's death, they moved out of the city."

"Wow, and your land lady, I'm sure she would be happy to know you have been found."

"The apartment building suffered a suspicious fire about a week after I was abducted," Desmond answered."She sold it after that and moved in with her son I believe."

"You can't be serious."

"Your honor," Richard said standing up."Information pertaining to those who filed the missing person's report were submitted to explain why they would not be here as witnesses."

"I have it here," the judge agreed. "Mr. Bergson, are you almost done with your line of questioning?"

"Yes, your owner," Craig confirmed. "Mr. Miles, coming in today I had a very different picture of you then the one you showed us today.It is not often that I am pleasantly surprised by someone."

"I get that reaction a lot, honestly," Desmond replied. "My husband thought I was a jock with no brain when we first met."

"I have one more question, you have started a non-profit called Our History," Craig stated."Can you explain what it is about?"

"When we were researching for this case, I began to realize there were other's like me, where a loved one's DNA was being used for entertainment purposes without the right forms being signed," Desmond began."I wanted to do something to help.So that's what Our History is about, it's about taking back our personal history so it can't be used for commercial gain."

"That includes property?"

"That's a newer section of it," Desmond admitted."We are starting to purchase property of historical value that big corporations want to buy for commercial gain."

"And your plan?"

"Well the one in Up-State, when it opened will be a living museum in sense," Desmond explained."It also will delve into free blacks and runaway slaves that took refuge in the state.A freed black owned the estate during the Revolutionary War and we thought it important that he be remembered and that there were other's like him."

"You just purchased one in Italy."

"That wasn't a purchase," Desmond answered."I know a few corporations wanted to buy it but it turned out that it could only be sold to a member of the family of the villa.Turns out I'm a descendent, so is my mom.So we now have ownership with the promise to restore it.It's a protected site to begin with, so we'll probably turn it into a museum of the area.DaVinci actually was a frequent visitor to the villa so we'll probably play on that."

"That's impressive," Craig admitted."So this wasn't created as a way to undermine Abstergo in their wanting to preserve history?"

"If you are referring to the estate in New York State," Desmond began."Their way of preserving history was turning it into a spa and conference center for their companies.The town refused, understanding the historical importance of the property."

Once Craig was finished, Desmond was dismissed.Bear walked him out to the car, both relaxing as car doors shut all around them.They were silent as they made the drive back.Desmond was exhausted both mentally and exhausted.He took the medicine from Bear.

When they pulled into the drive way, they saw Shaun waiting for them.Desmond climbed out of the car when it was parked and walked right to where Shaun stood.Desmond walked into his arms and just rested his head against Shaun's shoulder.Shaun held him tight as Bear summed up the trial. 

"Come on, let's change, climb into bed, and watch movies," Shaun whispered to Desmond."I got you."

"You always do," Desmond said.He looked at Shaun."They were hoping I was my dad."

"Totally through them off that he wasn't," Bear chuckled as he entered the house after them."It ruined the defense's game.It was great."


	23. Leaving on a Jet Plane

on a Jet Plane (23)

Shaun woke up at an ungodly hour.Rebecca and he would be leaving later in the day for London.He had to finish last minute packing and finalize plans with Bear on their departure.He also would be saying goodbye to his husband.Turning to the bed, Shaun studied Desmond.The assassin was laying on his stomach on the bed, sound asleep.His hair was tousled from nighttime activities, the sheets were drawn low over him, revealing just enough that Shaun was able to appreciate it all.

Despite losing an arm, Desmond still had the muscular body he had back at the Villa.That had been a lot of hard work on Desmond's part and a challenge on Bear's.And for Shaun, he got to enjoy the benefits of Desmond looking like sculpted marble.Ignoring the list of what needed to be done, Shaun walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of it next to Desmond.He slowly trailed a line of kisses up Desmond's spine, releasing in the warmth of his skin and the noises that Desmond as making.

"Keep doing that and you'll be feeling it during the plane ride," Desmond grumbled.

"Maybe that's what I want," Shaun whispered as he kissed behind Desmond's ear. 

The next thing he knew, Desmond had grabbed him and rolled him onto the bed so that he was now pinned under Desmond.Even with one arm, Desmond was still dangerous and could move Shaun around into the positions he wanted him in.It was a thrill that Shaun loved.It seemed this time, Desmond would be in control.

****

It was too dangerous right now for Desmond to go to the airport with Rebecca and Shaun.They said their goodbye's at the house, Bear would be driving the two to the airport.It would leave Desmond home with Naomi.Mato was coming over to go over things with Naomi and to run some more scans on Desmond's brain. 

Mato found the two drinking tea and laughing over a story about William from when he was a teenager and visiting the tribe.He set his medical bag by the door to the basement, then poured himself a cup of tea and joined them.He waited for Naomi to finish before he spoke. 

"How are we doing?" Mato asked.

"Two nightmares since the court case," Desmond answered."But I was easy to get brought out of it."

"Were they ways that Naomi and Bear can do?" Mato asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes," Desmond answered throwing a napkin at him."We aren't always having sex."

That caused both Naomi and Mato to laugh.Once the tea was done, they headed down into the basement.The room that had once hid Desmond away, was now a full fledge Animus room and control center.They had re-done the hidden door and walls to make it also a safe room.Desmond sat on the Animus as Mato got his stuff out.

"Ok, Naomi," Mato began."Every two weeks Rebecca and I do a full scan of Desmond's brain.Once a month we do a full scan of his body and of his burn scars."

"Rebecca left me copies of her notes," Naomi replied."She walked me through it with Bear being Desmond as kind of a mock practice."

"She told she was going to," Mato stated."Desmond you want to explain to Naomi why we do this, you explain it the best."

"Basically since coming back to life in the Vault, weird things are happening with me," Desmond began."I don't need to be hooked up the animus to see things.This was happening before then, but it was limited to just my ancestors memories."

"And now it's not?" Naomi asked.

"When we were in Paris, I got flashes of Arno's life," Desmond answered."I'm not related to him at all."

"What we want to know, before we send him to London, is this have a negative effect on his brain, did Trinia do something in reviving him that is granting him access to key Assassins," Mato continued."So we are going to be doing baselines on him from now until he leaves so that when he there was Rebecca she has updated baselines on him."

"And the body scans?" Naomi asked.

"Well sometimes his burn marks glow," Mato answered."And we don't know why.We're trying to figure out a pattern as to why. Like when he changes work out routine, pushes himself in a workout, after a nightmare, and so on.So far nothing."

"Okay," Naomi replied.

"Alright, Des, you know the drill," Mato replied. 

Desmond nodded.He took the water from Mato and drank it before he laid back in the animus.Mato walked Naomi through the IV process with him as it was a bit different than in a regular medical setting.He booted up the computers to begin the process while Naomi slid the IV into the IV port on Desmond's left arm. 

Once it was set up, Naomi walked over to where Mato was standing."Okay, so Rebecca is a genius," Mato began."We can use the Animus as numerous medical scanners because of how it works.Rebecca allowed it that we can access those programs without initiating the full process."

"That's amazing," Naomi admitted. 

Mato showed her how to access the information then had her go through the fingerprint scans the machine would recognize her as an authorized person. 

"This will allow you access to the medical but you can't initiate the full Animus through this," Mato assured her."So you don't have to worry about sending him into a memory unintentionally."

"Good to know," Naomi replied. 

"Right now I am going to scan his brain for any signs of trouble," Mato explained."We're looking primarily to damage to the lobes of the brains as well as the nerves."

"Has there been any damage?" Naomi asked.

"Before he went unconscious after Italy, yes there was damage to his short term memory," Mato replied."However, when he came out of the his coma, his brain was showing signs of significant repairs to the damage areas of the brain."

"Whatever Clay had me do worked," Desmond said.

"Clay?" Naomi asked a bit confused.

"A very long story," Desmond told her."But he was the subject before me at Abstergo.Before he killed himself, he was able to upload a digital version of himself into the animus.When I was unconscious, his programming helped me figure out how to handle all these memories that weren't mine."

"That's amazing," Naomi said."You think he helped heal the damage?"

"I think he coached me through how to repair the damage of my brain," Desmond corrected."In sense I had this choice where I could just let the memories tear my mind a part or figure out a way to live with them."

"And you figured out how to live with them," Naomi replied.

"Well I had something or someone to come back too," Desmond said.

"That is adorable," Naomi replied with a smile.

"That the two of them are," Mato agreed as he looked over the scans."Naomi you can start asking him basic questions."

For ten minutes, Naomi asked Desmond all questions that were on the list from Rebecca.They were all basic questions that dealt with past addresses, birth day, anniversary, his full name.Countries he had been too.Favorite drink to make as a bar tender. Least favorite drink to make as a bartender. 

"Anything that a drunk person orders," Desmond answered when he was asked the last question.

"Alright, now we are going to start the body scan," Mato informed him. 

Desmond nodded and got more comfortable.He closed his eyes, and listened to Mato and Naomi discussing what was being done now.This was nap time, as Rebecca called it, as this took longer than the brain scan since they were also mapping out his scars.It was one of the rare times when he was in the animus and not really doing anything.He let his eyes drift shut while the two talked.

Mato woke him when the scan was over."So how bad?" Desmond asked.

"Your brain is amazing," Mato informed him."The amount of activity is pretty crazy when we look at the area dealing with memory.But we've known that."

"But no signs of damage?"

"None," Mato assured him.

"Good," Desmond said letting out a sigh of relief."How about my scars?"

"No glowing today," Mato replied."Shaun will be happy."

Naomi took the iv's out of Desmond's port.Desmond swung his legs off the animus and sat up.Mato then began to examine his stump, Desmond winced as Mato touched one of the tender spots from the explosion. 

"Better or the same?" Mato asked him.

"Better, much better," Desmond informed him. 

"Swelling is down a bunch," Mato replied as he studied it."It's healing a lot faster than it should."

Desmond watched Mato. "You're forming a theory."

"I might be," Mato answered. 

After a few more minutes, he let Desmond get off the Animus."When Shaun calls, tell him about another two weeks then I'll give the clearance."

"Awesome!" Desmond exclaimed. That was a lot sooner than he thought it would be."You are the best, Mato."

"This is all you, Desmond," Mato told him."Go easy today, tomorrow you can start increasing your workouts to where they were before Syria."


	24. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. It set's up a thread that will be going through the next through games for Desmond and crew.   
> Also, got my first Dose yesterday. Arm hurts a bit, like a pulled Bicep muscle, but honestly I'd rather a sore arm than getting Covid.   
> I hope all of you are healthy and safe.

Rebecca and Shaun had settled into their flat in Tottenham.It was a bit larger than their place in Montreal before they upgraded when Desmond moved in with them.This would definitely work with three of them living in it.The safe house had been set up in case they attracted attention and need to get away.Shaun was working as a tour guide for a ghost walking tour company.It cracked Rebecca up and pissed Shaun off but it was awesome.Rebecca was working on expanding Our History, she was meeting with Frye descendants.

When she wasn't doing interviews she was working on the DNA segments of the Frye twins so that their initiate could access both twin memories. It was a bit more complicated which is why she hadn't picked up a full time job.Trying to have the two DNA's work in tandem without confusing the Helix operating system was complicated. 

"I'm heading out," Shaun informed her as he poked his head in her room."I have two tours tonight so figure I'll be back around midnight."

"Bring curry back with you," Rebecca replied."And don't bring back any ghosts with you."

Shaun flipped her off before leaving her alone.Rebecca chuckled as she sipped her energy drink.She had three computer screens going: two dedicated to the Frye twins and one uploading the current medical scans and data on Desmond.They were heading into October already.Desmond had been delayed by having to go into court again.He should be arriving in two weeks.Which meant the three of them would be back together again. 

A ping sounded from the computer screen that was running Desmond's info.Rebecca stretched her arms then turned in her chair to see what was going on.

"What the hell," Rebecca said as she saw the alert that popped up. 

It was alert she had placed on Desmond's DNA shortly after he had saved the world.She would be alerted anytime someone accessed his DNA, Desmond knew about the alert as she had explained it to him before she implemented it.He wanted to know whenever the Templar's were trying to do something with his DNA.Rebecca pulled up the file that was attached to the alert.She read it three times. 

"Shit, shit, shit," she mumbled.She had no idea who she was supposed to call about this.She couldn't tell Shaun in case it was wrong.She didn't want to drop this on Desmond over the phone. 

She grabbed her phone and called Gavin.

"I'm too far away to get you guys out of an emergency," Gavin answered.

"Shit, no it's not that kind," Rebecca said.

"Ok," Gavin replied.He could hear the hint of panic in her voice."Rebecca, what's wrong?"

"I just got a ping on Abstergo accessing Desmond's DNA," Rebecca replied.

"Shouldn't this conversation be with him and not me?"

"Yes and no," Rebecca replied."Um, so it was a paternity match."

There was silence on the other end."What?"

"A ten year old boy from the report," Rebecca replied."He was brought into one of the their medical clinics.They ran his DNA."

"And you got pinged."

"What do I do?" Rebecca asked panicked. 

"Send me the information, I will check it out on my end," Gavin replied."We need to make sure this is accurate before Desmond knows."

"I can't tell Shaun."

"No you can't." He now understood why she called him."Send me the file to my personal computer, I'll work on it."

"Do you think Bill knows?"

"I want to say no," Gavin answered and left it at that. 

"I sent it," Rebecca said."It's called Eaglet."

"Not very subtle."

"Look I'm a bit panicked at the moment," Rebecca reminded him."I could've called it two men and a baby."

"Eaglet it is then," Gavin sighed. 

"Is Des going to be mad at us?"

"I think if we explain why we didn't tell him right away, that we needed to make sure this wasn't a false trail laid out by Abstergo to get him, he will understand."

Gavin hung up the phone shortly after that.He looked out at the ocean before him and rubbed the bridge of his nose.He really hoped that Bill knew nothing about this but deep down he knew that most likely Bill did know.The reason they knew Desmond had been abducted and was taken to Italy was because the moment Abstergo uploaded Desmond's DNA to their data base Bill had gotten a hit.Rebecca had trained under Bill meaning most likely her alert was very similar to Bill's.If a paternity test had been done earlier than Bill would have been alerted.

"Bill, what have you done?" Gavin groaned.

He got up and headed out of the control center of the Altair II towards his private quarters.There was a phone call he needed to make and he didn't want anyone to over hear it.Once the door was shit and locked, Gavin grabbed one of his burner phones and dialed the number.

"Is everything okay?" A female asked when she picked up.

"I don't know," Gavin admitted."I have a favor to ask."

"Gavin, you know you can ask me anything."

"I need you to look up some medical information for me," Gavin began."It has to be completely off the record."

"I can do that, what's this about?"

"Really quick, how could the paternity of a child be determined if the father didn't take a paternity test?"

There was silence for moment."Not the question I was expecting," she replied."Well, if the father's DNA is on file somehow, and the child has to go in for a medical procedure they might run his blood or bone marrow to see if there are any matches.That would be when the paternity could be revealed, if there is a match."

"Okay," Gavin said."Your not around anyone who can over hear this?"

"No, I'm actually in my office at home.Gavin, what's going on?"

"I'm going to be forwarding you a potential paternity match and I want you to dig into if this is real, a trick, or in-correct."

"Whose the father?"

"Desmond."

"Is this about Elijah?"

"Who?" Gavin asked.

"Then Bill didn't instruct you to do this?"

"Beth, what the hell is going on?"

Beth Greene let out a long sigh."Three years ago, Bill got a hold of me with similar questions," she admitted.Part of her relieved that her ex wasn't having her look up a love child he hadn't none about.

"Why?"

"Because he got a hit on Desmond's DNA," Beth explained."It was about two weeks after Abstergo abducted him.Bill got a hit that a paternity match had been made with a patient that was being treated for a rare form of Leukemia. The child's name was Elijah, his mom was a nurse.They were living in upstate New York at the time I believe."

"So Bill has known?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because no one else does," Gavin answered."Not even Desmond."

"But then how do you know?"

"Because Becca got a hit today that revealed that Desmond has a kid."

"Is the poor thing sick again?"

"I don't know because his mom brought him to an Abstergo run clinic in New York City," Gavin answered."When Abstergo learns who this kid's dad is we will lose the kid. Becca doesn't want to tell Desmond until she knows for certain."

"He's going to kill his father," Beth realized."Gavin, I had no idea.Bill told me not tell people in order to protect the both of them.That he would handle it."

"Beth it's fine," Gavin assured her. "We'll figure this out."

"Get me the file asap and I will compare it the original then see what I can learn about the child now," Beth told him."If Abstergo have him, we need to save him."


	25. How soon is now?

Desmond felt like he would never make it to England.So far his plan's had been delayed twice.One for the court case and the second was he had a minor infection for a sore he got on his stump.Shaun and him talked nightly, they made it work like they did when Shaun was in Montreal.They knew this was part of their life, that they would be separated at times and those times could be long periods without seeing each other.It didn't meant they had to like it. 

The night before he was supposed to leave he heard the knock on his door.Desmond expected it to be Bear or Mato, when Harlan walked in Desmond dropped what he had been holding.

"Shaun is okay and so are your parents," Harlan informed him. 

"Why are you here?" Desmond asked.

"Grabbed your suitcase, I'll explain on the way," Harlan stated.

Not arguing with the large man, Desmond threw the rest of his things in the suitcase then closed it.Harlan grabbed it so that Desmond could get his back pack.Desmond followed Harlan outside the house and saw a whole assassin detail was outside.Harlan said something into an ear piece then ushered Desmond into a SUV in the middle of the line of vehicles.Desmond slid in with Harlan following him.

No one spoke as they pulled out of the drive.Harlan handed Desmond an ear piece.He shook his head though when Desmond went to speak.Nodding, Desmond paid attention to everything around him.He spotted to vehicles go off in different directions.Desmond recognized the route they were taking, it was an escape route that had been planned out between Rebecca and his father in case they had to leave the house quickly.A different route than the one Bear had planned. 

"Bear and Mato, they wouldn't betray us," Desmond stated.

Harlan looked at him."They didn't," Harlan answered.

Their car and three others pulled into the private drive that led to the Davenport Homestead.Desmond waited until someone opened his door, he knew the drill by now.Once they were outside the car a team swarmed in around Desmond as they headed into the Main House.From there, team members branched off to different locations to secure the perimeter.Desmond followed Harlan to the wall panel that when opened revealed the stairs to the basement.In the base was a hidden bunker that had been worked into it during the refurbishing. 

Desmond scanned his hand and the bunker doors opened.Him and Harlan stepped in to it.They entered the decontamination chamber that would also detect any tracking or listening devices.Both were clear.The doors to the bunker opened.Desmond always though the term bunker wasn't injustice to what it was.It was more like and underground village.A large room greeted them with couches, chairs, televisions, and computer stations.A door led to a hallway of bedroom suites, another to the kitchen, dining hall.There was a medical unit and a maitnance tunnel that ran the whole bunker.

Harland set Desmond's bag down by the door leading to the bedrooms. He motioned to the couch for Desmond to follow him. 

"So now can you explain this all to me?" Desmond asked as he took a seat in an overstuffed chair.

"Abstergo called a surprise witness today," Harlan began."The witness was supposed to testify that you were mentally unstable, that everything you said about Abstergo has been built out of your own Paranoia."

"Obviously this is someone I know or I wouldn't be here," Desmond answered. 

"Naomi," Harlan replied.He saw the shock on Desmond's face."Mato is with Bear right now."

Desmond stood up, he placed his hands behind his head as he paced."How much damage?"

"Not much," Harlan admitted."She actually testified that everything she had seen backed up your case.Medical evaluations supported your claims, what she overheard in the house, at tribal meetings, it all correlated with your testimony."

"She's part of the tribe, why did she do this?" Desmond asked as he turned to look at Harlan."Fuck.She's engaged to Bear."

"From what Bishop has been able to piece together from her emails and phone calls, the Templars offered protection for the Tribe, buying up former tribal lands to give back to them if she was able to show proof of your paranoia."

"There has to be more," Desmond said."This feels personal."

"She is a descendant of a tribe member that felt your ancestor had betrayed him and the tribe, they had been best friends growing up, up until yours became an assassin," Harlan explained."I think deep in her mind she wasn't convinced that the Assassin's were really the good guys."

"Did she have a team?"

"Thankfully no," Harlan replied."It was just her.She was working as an informant for a legal case.From what we've seen, she had no contact with the Templar Order.It was all through phone calls and emails."

"Is she safe?" Desmond asked.He saw the look that flashed over Harlan's face."Tell me we didn't kill her."

"No, they did," Harlan said."They got her as she was walking out of the Court House two hours ago."

"That's kind of public," Desmond said as he felt numb. 

"It is," Harlan agreed."They are panicking.The case doesn't look good for them.The descendant's of the Frye Twins have lodged a complaint against Abstergo as has the descendant's of the French Guy."

"Arno?"

"Yea, him," Harlan replied."They were hoping Naomi would be able to show you are mentally unstable.That the case would be tossed and the other's would as well."

"But if we win then the other cases will have a better shot of being heard," Desmond realized."Is Richard safe?"

"He was still in the court when it happened," Harlan replied."He is now in a secure location."

"How's Bear?"

"Mato has him sedated right now," Harlan admitted."He feels like he betrayed you, he is also is grieving."

"Shit," Desmond said and began pacing again."So I'm here?"

"We're concerned they might target you right now because the testimony didn't go the way they wanted," Harlan explained. 

"Can I contact Shaun?"

"Yea, there's a secure line in your suite," Harlan informed him.

Desmond nodded.He grabbed his back pack and headed down the hall to the room assigned to him and Shaun.Typing in the code then doing the hand scan, Desmond let himself into the sterile room.He set his back pack down and walked to where the secure line was.He knew he would be waking Shaun up if Shaun was actually asleep and not doing research. 

Shaun picked up on the first ring."Your safe?"

"Harlan has me in the bunker," Desmond answered."You heard?"

"My team," Shaun replied letting a huge sigh of relief."Becca is working with Bishop on Naomi's stuff.Thankfully it seems to be just her."

"Harlan said that," Desmond replied. 

"What do you need me to do?"

"Tell me how things are going by you?"

Desmond heard Shaun moving around the room he was in."I had a medium on last night's tour," Shaun informed him.Desmond chuckled at that."I wouldn't laugh because according to her I am being haunted by three spirits and my aura is very negative."

"Did you tell how long it's been since you got laid?"

"No I did not," Shaun said rolling his eyes."I thanked her for her information and continued with my spiel."

"With lot's of sarcasm, I bet," said Desmond.


	26. What were you expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We might be down to like on two more chapters for this part. Then it's Part III.

Shaun was exhausted.The last two days had been anything but fun.The mission had been simple in that all he and Rebecca were supposed to do was slip into the office ofthe Templar Ardent, get more of the Twin's memories that were supposedly stored on a flash drive, then leave. One of the London teams were on stand by in case of a quick get away, Com's were open to the Mentor and higher ups of the brotherhood. 

What hadn't been expected was Ardent storming out of the Templar meeting that was occurring at the time of their break in to grab the memories they were after.So when the Mentor ordered them to get out of the office before she entered, that's what they did.Right? No, instead they both hid wanting see if they could over hear anything.They had been caught, rescued, and then taking to a safe location.They had heard nothing from the Mentor since then. 

Now, Rebecca and him were heading back to their apartment after it was deemed safe.Bishop had deleted any video or photo of Shaun and Rebecca from their break in so Abstergo and the Templar's had failed to identify who they were.The apartment had been watched and no sign of Templar activity or hack had been reported.It was close to midnight as Rebecca unlocked the door to the lobby.

"How pissed do you think he is?" Rebecca asked Shaun.

"We've heard nothing from him in two days, Crane, that should be answer enough," Shaun stated. 

Shaun walked to the elevator and hit the button to take them to their floor.Rebecca followed him into he elevator."You think he'll ground us?"

"I don't know," Shaun admitted. He didn't like the radio silence.

"Just think the make up sex will be great," Rebecca pointed out. 

"My ass is the least of my concerns at this moment," Shaun stated.

Shaun unlocked the door to their apartment.All the lights were off except for the kitchen, a light was on in there.Shaun raised a finger to his lips when he heard a noise. 

Rebecca peaked around shaun and they watched as a figure leaned against the door frame to the kitchen.Desmond stood there with his hoodie on, the hood up, he was peeling an apple with his hidden blade as he studied the two of them.

"I think he's more than pissed," Rebecca whispered. "You might not be walking for a few days."

Shaun said nothing as he studied the Desmond that stood before them.The way Desmond was holding himself, the hood being up, the way he was just casual leaning against a door frame.This was not going to bode well for either of them.

Rebecca moved first, she flipped on the living room light."Hey, Des, we weren't expecting you," Rebecca began as if nothing had happened. She noted that Desmond was pealing an apple with the blade of his bracer. "Why are you pealing an apple with your blade?"

"Harlan bet I couldn't do it," Desmond answered as he knocked the hood down.

Shaun felt his gut clench at Harlan's name.He trusted Desmond, trusted Harlan.He knew nothing happened but in the back of his head the place where doubt lived said otherwise.Harlan was tall, a trained killer, he played by the rules, and knew how to break the rules, he was the person that people expected Desmond to be with.Not the Historian.Fingering the wedding band on his finger, Shaun stepped more into the apartment.He made sure all the alarms were secure while he watched Desmond out of the corner of his eye. 

Desmond set the apple down then wiped off his blade before releasing it back into the brace.He studied both Rebecca and Shaun wondering where he should even start.Technically he still should be in hiding.But instead he had to come out of cover in order to find out what they were thinking and if it was worth the risk they took.

"Explain to me why you disobeyed a direct command?" Desmond asked. His tone neutral, no emotion on his face.

Rebecca looked at Shaun who just arched an eyebrow at her."We were right there in Ardent's office," Rebecca explained."We knew that her computer, her hard drive had more information than just about the Frye Twins.After I got the information on the twin's I wanted to download the other information."

"What other information?" Desmond inquired.

"Precursor, the relic that we are hunting, the sages," Rebecca explained.

"And you couldn't have left one of those devices you did back in Vidic's office?" Desmond asked.

"Well, yes, I could have," Rebecca admitted. 

Desmond looked at Shaun."Why did you ignore it?"

"I couldn't leave her," Shaun answered simply. 

Desmond nodded.He didn't speak right away.Rebecca and Shaun let him have the time he needed.Then Desmond finally spoke."To sum up: Rebecca you wanted to gather more information then what the mission was far when you could have done that remotely, and Shaun, you didn't want to leave her alone. Is that correct?"

"Yes," they both said.

"And this justified breaking a direct order for the Mentor, his second, and even Bishop," Desmond continued. He looked at them and closed his eyes for a moment."When an Assassin is on a mission there are moments where breaking away from protocol, or ignoring a direct order.There is a freedom to missions, to agents in the field.But there is a principle, a rule, that in the instance of capture the agent should escape even if it means the mission is incomplete.Am I correct in that part of our training?"

"Your right," Rebecca sighed. She hated when he was right like this. 

"So then why the hell did you both ignore me when I said to get the hell out of there because Ardent and Violet were on their way to the office," Desmond inquired."Was it because you saw me as Desmond? Because you figured you could get away with it without me being pissed?"

"We want to prove our worth," Shaun said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about," Desmond almost yelled."Proving your worth? Since when have either of you had to do that?"

Rebecca looked at Shaun."I guess we want to show that we can be in the field just like other Assassin's.That we aren't just a tech and a researcher."

"Wait that's what you two think you are, just a tech and a researcher?" Desmond asked staring at the two of them."Crane, do you know how many times Gavin or I are told by someone that they are glad you are on our side because your knowledge of tech is downright scary at times.The Animus you built is proof that you are more than just a tech."

He then looked at Shaun."And Hastings, you aren't just a researcher, you are the Historian," Desmond reminded him."With out you, none of us in the field would have any connection to the past.We wouldn't know why something we find or a place we go to is important if we didn't have your codex's.You don't have to be a field agent to have a purpose.Shit, you two wouldn't have been assigned to me for this long if people didn't respect you."

"I guess we just wanted people to know we haven't risen this high up because of our connection to you," Rebecca replied.

"Then the best way to do that is to follow a direct order that is intended to get your asses out of there before you compromise a mission or get killed," Desmond yelled. "I need to know that every assassin I send into the field can be trusted.Trusted with the task at hand, and that they trust me enough to know that when I tell them to get the hell out of there I'm saying that not because I don't trust them but because the threat they are facing is greater than them continuing the mission.Because if they don't trust me, if they don't trust those in charge to keep them safe, then they are too risky to keep in the field."

"You're pulling us?" Shaun asked, his tone sharper then he planned.

"I was going too," Desmond answered."But you get one more shot.You are still in charge of the London mission.I need you both to promise that when we tell you to get out there, we're not doing it because we don't think you can't do it but because the threat is too great.We are nothing if there is no trust."

"I...thank you, Des," Rebecca stammered.She walked over and gave him a hug."I'm sorry."

Desmond hugged her back."Just don't put me in a situation where I might have to identify my husband and my sister-in-law," Desmond said."Because I'll figure out a way to bring you both back so I can kill you both myself."

"I promise," Rebecca said.She then pulled back."Sister-in-law?"

"You going to argue that you aren't like a sister to him?" Desmond asked her.

Rebecca kissed Desmond on the cheek then headed to her bedroom.With Rebecca gone it left just Desmond and Shaun alone in the living room. 

"Maybe we should talk in my bedroom," Shaun suggested as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Desmond nodded and followed Shaun into his room.Shaun sat on his bed."Des, you can't say anything I haven't already said to myself since we ignored your orders," Shaun began."I just wanted to show everyone that I deserve to be your husband."

"I love you and you are a bloody moron," Desmond said as he walked over and sat next to Shaun on the bed.

"That's my line," Shaun stated.

"Shaun," Desmond said as he studied him."You don't have to prove you're worth to anyone.Anyone that has an issue with us isn't worth it.If they think I deserve someone that isn't you well their nuts.Because you are the only person I want, you keep me grounded, you give me hope, you put up with my shit, and most importantly I love you."

"I know, I know all that," Shaun sighed."It's just I feel at times like people expect you to be with guys like Harlan."

"Yea, I had a feeling that's what this was about," Desmond replied."You know Harlan thinks we're absolutely disgustingly in love and that it's sickening to be confined with me because of all my pining I do over you."

"You have to admit he's fit and good looking," Shaun said.

"He is," Desmond agreed."And if he was my type I'd find him more than that.But you are my type and Harlan has become a good friend."

"Did he really dare you to peal the apple with your blade?"

"Nah," Desmond said with a grin."Bishop upgraded it and wanted to know if the blade was sharp enough and delicate enough to do it."

"You are an asshole," Shaun stated.

"Yes but I'm your asshole," Desmond reminded him. He pulled Shaun in for a quick kiss before resting his forehead against Shaun's."I can't make you see what you are worth, I want you to take my word that you are worth everything to me and to every assassin out there.But you need to figure that out for yourself. What I can do is be there next to you as you realize your worth."

Shaun kissed him. "How long are you here for?"

"Two days," Desmond said."Then it's back to secure location."

"What we did, did that put you more at risk?"

"No," Desmond assured him."The main Templar group is scrambling over the lawsuit.This is that fringe group obsessed with the Sages.We managed to get a person recently on the inside and she warned us that I need to stay off the radar."

"You're not a sage, so why are they interested in you, I mean besides the obvious?"

"That's what she is trying to figure out," Desmond said."I do know whatever you guys are doing here has them really nervous, so be careful."

Shaun nodded."I know we didn't show it two nights ago but we have been taken precaution," Shaun promised him. 

"I know just from entering the apartment," Desmond replied."I almost tripped two silent alarms."

"I know we were foolish," Shaun stated."We both knew it the moment we were caught.It's an experience neither of us want to go through again.Getting caught by surprised is one thing, getting caught because you ignored warnings is a whole other thing.I don't want you to ever get slack for letting Becca or me to get away with things you wouldn't let others get away with."

"You don't have to worry about that," Desmond said."I was informed that I might've been acting a bit too harshly because it was the too of you.Gavin talked me into letting keeping you guys on.All assassins make mistakes, we're humans, not machines. We have to be able to think on our feet and make calls in the fields."

"At the same time as our Mentor you have to be able to trust us to follow your lead, your judgement calls, and we kind of didn't that night," Shaun said. 

They were both silent.Shaun took Desmond's hand in his."We're good, right?"

"Yes, we're good," Desmond promised him."I was more pissed off that my teammates didn't listen to me then I was about it being my husband ignoring me."

"Are we done talking about this?" Shaun asked.

"We are," Desmond said."Why?"

"Well since you are here for two days, and I have two days off, I was thinking we could make up for the few months that we weren't together," Shaun answered with a sly grin.

"I think I could be persuaded into some make up time," Desmond agreed with a grin.

****

Desmond and Shaun were walking around Queen's Square in London, England the following day.Desmond in his hoodie and Shaun in his tweed made them look like the mismatch pair that they were.They were here to have time to themselves but also to take stock of the building that had once been known as the Kenway Mansion.Most of the buildings surrounding them were medical institutions, research buildings.There were very few private homes left surrounding the square. 

"That's it?" Desmond asked pointing to a boarded up structure. 

"Yes," Shaun answered as they stopped near the statue of Queen Anne."This was known as Queen Anne's Square back when he purchased the home in the 1700's."

The rod-iron gate was padlocked closed.Windows had boards covering them, tiles had fallen off the roof, ivy covered most of the one section. 

"It looks like no one has lived here in decades," Desmond pointed out.

"I believe our opponents abandoned it shortly after England entered World War II," a female voice said behind them.

"Emma," Shaun said as he spotted the woman."It's been a while."

"That it has," Emma smiled as she pulled Shaun into a hug.

"Desmond this is Emma Searle," Shaun introduced. "She was part of the team that helped me out of my situation.

Emma bowed her head at Desmond then was surprised when he shook her hand."Don't do all the formal stuff," Desmond pleaded."I hate it. Call me Desmond."

"Very well," Emma said."I have the keys."

"Then lead the way," Desmond stated.

They followed her across the road toward the abandoned building.Emma took the ring of keys out of her purse that was slung on her shoulder.She found the one for the padlock.Once she unlocked it, Desmond helped push open one of the gates.The loud noise had a few people look at them, but they continued on their business.Emma locked the gate once the three were through. 

"I'm not sure how much information your firm was told of the building," Emma began in her best realtor voice."It has been abandoned for some time.Its title has been held up making it difficult for it to have been purchased.It has quite a history, in the late 1700's most of the original structure had been destroyed in a fire that killed an inhabitant.It was then rebuilt with a few modifications made to the original plans."

The courtyard was over grown, with roots breaking some of the pathway tiles that lead to the entranceway."Several organizations have tried to purchase this building but have failed," Emma continued."Your organization is the first to get this close."

Emma approached the front door and took out the old skeleton key that opened the door."I will warn both of you the last updates were done in the 1930's," Emma warned them. 

They entered the large foyer.It smelled of decay as they stepped into it.Emma found a light switch and it took a few moments for the electricity to flicker on. 

"I have flashlights just in case," Emma told them.

"Why did the Templar's leave?" Desmond asked.They were now safely in the house."They held onto it for so long, why finally abandon it?"

"We don't know," Emma admitted."The bombings, the war, there are numerous theories as to why they upped and left. Though the most promising is that a will was found from one of the Kenway descendants.The will was found during renovations to the cellar.The will dictated in very clear terms that the deed would be transferred to only family members.For it to be sold it would mean the line died out or permission was given.The current theory is that at the time of the Templar Occupation of the house well there was a Kenway alive and then the thought was it died out when contact was lost in the colony.When the Will was found and turned over to authorities by a workmen, the details of it came out of what it contained.A month later the Templar's had vanished."

"Edward was an asshole but wanted to keep his secrets just that, secrets," Desmond realized."He knew the cost if they fell into the wrong hands."

"Or greedier hands then his," Shaun corrected.

"I think it's why the courts allowed your petition to go through," Emma explained."Your father is a descendent, which means you are as well.Hence why we are now standing here."

Desmond nodded.He moved from the entrance way into one of the other rooms.Faint piano music could be heard from somewhere in the room.A piano sat in the room, though it had seen much better days.Desmond walked toward it, kneeling down he ran his fingers over the age stained keys.He heard a laugh and then someone say "Jacob", figures moved around the room. 

Standing up he watched as the ghosts of the path moved around the room as they hunted for Kenway's lost vault.The twin's were bickering as they explored the room.  They were talking about the female templar leader that had access to the house, about what Edward hid away.

"Des?" A voice said bringing him back to reality and the present.

"Huh?" Desmond asked. 

Shaun handed him a tissue.Desmond took it only then realizing his nose was bleeding."How long?" Desmond asked.

"Five minutes," Shaun said."The nose bleed just started it's why I said your name."

"They were here," Desmond said."I was watching them look for the vault.You would have liked Evie I think."

"I've been told that," Shaun said as he studied Desmond.Emma was on the phone with Rebecca. "How's the head?"

"No headache," Desmond answered.

Shaun nodded as he looked around the room."So we're buying it, right?"

"I'm thinking a center for teens that need a place to be safe," Desmond said."Counseling, training, a place for the communities that need resources."

"That sounds like a good idea," Shaun admitted."Do we get to have our own floor?"

"Maybe a few suites for visiting assassin's and guests," Desmond said. 

Emma walked toward them."How are we doing?" She asked with concern.

"Good," Desmond said."Sorry.I know it freaks people out."

"Don't be sorry," Emma answered."Rebecca said she was sending the information to your doctor."

Desmond nodded."Why don't we finish the tour then discuss everything over food," he suggested."I usually need to eat after something like that.Or nap."

"We can arrange that," Emma promised."Follow me, gentlemen."


	27. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter there is probably maybe two chapters left in this part. Kind of Crazy right.

It all went to hell the moment they had stepped into the chamber within Westminster Abbey.The reality that they were not the only ones there was evident the moment they retrieved the shroud.They had planned for Templars to be there, but plans can go a wry.It was the gun shot and Rebecca lunging in front of Shaun, taking the bullet that had been aimed at him that caught them all off guard.It was DiCosta's words before she fired the gun.

"Your death will end him," she hissed as she pulled the trigger.

It was in that moment that the difference between the Templar's and the Assassin's became clear.Yes the Templar's got the shroud.But Galina and Shaun chose Rebecca's life over it and that was the difference.The Templar's would have left a wounded member to die in order to not lose an object.The Assassin's would not. 

A team was waiting for them the moment they were out of the abbey.This time it was Rebecca on the stretcher and Galina was the one giving out orders while Shaun took the driver's seat.They were going dark, as Shaun navigated them through the busy streets until they made it the safe house.From there, the bullet was dealt with, then they were piled up onto a medical transport that would take them to New York. 

Shaun held Rebecca's hand the whole flight.He talked to her as she went in and out of consciousness from the medicine they had her own.He went with her in the ambulance to the hospital where Mato was waiting with a hand picked team to repair the damage to her stomach and shoulder.Shaun walked to the private waiting room and almost stabbed the person who wrapped his arm around him.It was his scent at last second that had Shaun retracting his blade.

Desmond held Shaun tight as Shaun finally broke down.Shaun was still in the clothes he had been wearing when they were at the Abbey.Clothes that still had Rebecca's blood on them.Desmond held him until he stopped crying. Desmond guided him to a small bathroom that was off the room.A very narrow shower was there, Desmond stripped Shaun out of his clothes carefully.He tested the water then gently guided Shaun into the shower.There was only room for one so Desmond kept the curtain open as he washed the blood from Shaun.

They were silent, neither spoke the entire time.When the water ran clear, when Shaun was breathing normally again, Desmond turned the water off.Shaun dried himself off and took the clothes that Desmond handed him.Desmond went back into the waiting room.Shaun came out a few moments later in brown slacks and a white button down.Desmond handed him a mug of tea he made in the microwave.

"We lost the shroud," Shaun finally said.

"It doesn't matter," Desmond told him. 

"They could be using it to make cry hybrids or something," Shaun said."We let them walk away with it."

"You didn't let them walk away with it," Desmond replied."You chose life over an object that we can steal from them.Rebecca is more important than keeping the shroud from them.You did the right thing."

"Where's Galina?" Shaun realized.

"She's doing the de-brief with Gavin," Desmond said."When she's done she'll be here."

Shaun nodded.He looked at Desmond."The bullet was meant for me," Shaun finally stated.

"I know," Desmond replied."I was on the com's.I heard what she said."

"I need to be reassigned to behind the scenes," Shaun instructed."Me out there, with them knowing, knowing I'm your weakness..."

"You are not my weakness," Desmond corrected him.He took the mug from Shaun's hand and set it on the table next to them.He then took both of Shaun's hands in his."You are my strength."

"Des..." Shaun began.Desmond silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Yes if they killed you it would destroy me but not how they think," Desmond answered."It wouldn't end me.It would make me fight harder, it would make me want to take them down painfully and slowly so that they suffered every moment they breathed.Never think that you are my weakness."

"How can you say things that are slightly terrifying yet also really hot at the same time?" Shaun asked.

"I have no idea," Desmond admitted with a chuckle."Shaun, do you want to be behind the scenes?"

"Yes I do," Shaun realized."Being in the field is great but I realize that for me the role that I am best at is being behind the scenes.I think I only want to be in the field if it's on a mission with you."

"I'll let Gavin know," Desmond told him.

The door opened and Mato entered."I just got an update," Mato told them."Surgery is going to be another hour or two.They were able to repair the bullet wound to her stomach and are now working on her shoulder. Once she is out of surgery they will move her into recovery.I can see if I can get you into seeing her while in recovery if not it will be when she is in a secure room."

"Are they optimistic?" Shaun asked.

"Very," Mato assured him."Stomach wounds are always tricky but from what I understand the bullet entered in the right spot.She also didn't lose as much blood as they feared.They are very optimistic with her prognosis so you aren't going to get that the next twenty four hours is critical speech.It still is but more because of infection or if they need to do surgery again because the surgery to the stomach didn't fix everything."

Mato stood up."I'll have some food sent up."

It was past midnight when Rebecca was settled into her room.She was asleep from all the drugs during surgery and would most likely not wake up until the morning.Desmond and Shaun both got comfortable in the hospital chairs, each taking a side.Desmond looked around the room.

"What is it?" Shaun asked.

"Just dawned on me that I've been the patient," Desmond said."Usually I'm the one waking up in the hospital bed with you and Rebecca hovering over me."

"Don't think you have to do something stupid to end up in a hospital bed just to make up for this time," Shaun warned.

"It might be hard to believe but I really hate being in hospitals," Desmond told him.

"That is kind of hard to believe with the frequency you are in them," Shaun pointed out.

"Could just be a side effect of my profession."

Shaun snorted at that. "What couch potato is a dangerous occupation?"

****

Shaun woke to someone jabbing him in the ear.He tried swatting the hand away but it kept coming back to poke him again.When he heard a giggle, he realized the person was not Desmond.Sitting straight up as he opened his eyes he saw a smiling Rebecca. 

"If you ever take a bullet for me again I will kill you myself," Shaun informed her.

"He means to say thank you for saving my life," Desmond said.He was drinking coffee already. 

"Tea, I need tea to deal with you both," Shaun grumbled. 

Desmond handed him a to go mug of tea before sitting back down.Rebecca and Desmond watched Shaun drink his tea knowing any other conversation would have to hold off.

"Okay," Shaun replied.

"She's been awake for about an hour, the doctors have checked in on her," Desmond began."Her urine was clear of blood, no fever, stat's look good."

"How do you feel?" Shaun asked Rebecca.

"Do you remember at the warehouse when I was so high I though Clay could walk through walls and that Lucy was dancing on the ceiling?" Rebecca asked as she giggled.

"Unfortunately I do recall that time," Shaun sighed. He saw the look from Desmond and realized he would have to fill him in on it later.

"Yea well at this moment I feel like a trillion times better then I did at that moment," Rebecca stated.

"Yes well perhaps that means we talk to the good nurses and doctors here about lowering the meds," Shaun declared. 

Desmond leaned back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face."I don't know, I think I could enjoy hearing Rebecca describing you dancing across the ceiling in a top hat and tails."

"OOOOO!" Rebecca squealed."He would like so good in tails and a top hat!"

"Fuck you, Miles," Shaun grumbled.

"Later, Miles," Desmond said with the grin he knew Shaun hated.

"No sex talk in my hospital room," Rebecca declared.

There was a knock and then Mato entered."Mato!" Rebecca yelled."Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite doctor?"

"I see the medicines are working," Mato said. 

"Maybe working a little too well," Shaun said dryly.

"So what's the deal? When can they spring me from here?" Rebecca asked him. 

"Not for a bit," Mato warned her."I talked with your surgeons and it's going to take a few days to make sure that the repairs to your stomach are holding up and that there is no sign of infection."

"Desmond stab him," Rebecca replied.

"Yea, I think I'll pass on that," Desmond replied.

"And here I brought you your laptop and you want me to be stabbed?" Mato pretended to be offended.

"Gimme," Rebecca said.She then groaned when she moved.

"I think I will give it too Shaun, for now," Mato replied."You need to recover a bit more before you can work on that.Think of it as motivation to get better."

"I take back you being my favorite doctor," Rebecca informed him.

"You two going to be okay?" Desmond asked as he stood up.

"Yea, why?" Rebecca asked.

"Mato is my ride, I need to take care of some order business," Desmond stated. He bent over and kissed Rebecca on the forehead.Walking around her bed he kissed Shaun."I'll bring change of clothes and food when I come back."

Desmond followed Mato out of the room.They were silent as they walked out of the building and into the waiting car.Bear was in the driver's seat, he handed Desmond the phone once the doors were shut. 

"What's up Gavin?" Desmond asked as Bear headed out of the parking lot.

"Charlotte got in touch with us," Gavin began."It looks like they want to use the shroud to see if they can resurrect clones of precursors they have created.Also, Juno is in control of several people at the Templar's."

"Have they been successful?"

"No there is an issue with the shroud, I'm sending the file to Rebecca and Shaun for when she's up and about," Gavin replied."How is she?"

"High as a kite," Desmond answered."She told Mato he was her favorite doctor then asked me to stab him a few minutes later."

"Galina is heading to you guys, she'll make contact with Bear when's an hour a way," Gavin told him."The sweeping technology that Bishop and Rebecca created is keeping Juno off our tails for now.Bishop is trying to find a way to see if she can tract the signal when it's being deflected without alerting Juno."

"The risk is too great if she isn't sure she can," Desmond warned. 

"She knows that," Gavin assured him."I think that's it.Charlotte is warming up to the right people. She's hoping to have more information on the sages soon."

"Keep me posted," Desmond replied.They hung up after that. 

Bear had pulled into the driveway of what was going to be Desmond and Shaun's home.Desmond was going to grab some of their stuff that was still in boxes, take a shower, then head back to the hospital.He would take his laptop with him so he could work from Rebecca's room.Desmond had only just had everything moved in, the walls were all beige.The furniture was sparse.This would be home.


	28. Awake my Soul

Rebecca was not the best patient.She hated being confined to a bed, a couch, anything.She needed to be moving constantly.However, taking a bullet to the stomach and the shoulder meant being confined.The only win for her was that they gave her laptop and allowed her to recover at the rental house.Desmond and Shaun were still living there while the finishing touches were being worked on at their new home.While Desmond and Shaun worked on reports and team assignments, Rebecca got to work on Clay's memories and other side projects she had put off. 

She knew that Bear had moved back to his cabin shortly after Naomi's testimony.The Tribe and Bear were unsure of what to do with her, as were the assassin's. While she had been asked to spy on them, she actually told the truth which had destroyed Abstergo's defense.It's why when Bear would come to check on her, she would offer him her best weed.They wouldn't talk, he would smoke, and she would deeply inhale his smoke.Mato caught them once and gave both of them a lecture but it didn't change their routine. 

Rebecca worked through one of Clay's code when she saw an alert pop up on her computer.It was from Gavin and it was titled eaglet. Rebecca froze as she stared at it, taking a deep breath she opened the file.She read the message from Gavin first.

_Crane,_

_Attached is everything you need.I spoke with a contact, she thought I was a ware of the situation.It seems that our former mentor learned about it a few years ago and had her search to find out the truth.This is everything that she had and what she has learned._

_Gav_

Rebecca started opening up the encryption files and began the process of unlocking them for her to read them. 

****

Desmond had gotten off the phone with Charlotte and he really wanted to punch something.Since it was close to dinner time, Shaun steered him toward the kitchen to take his anger out on getting dinner prepared.Usually Shaun would stay and help but he knew Desmond needed time to decompress.So while Desmond chapped up vegetables, Shaun headed upstairs to get Rebecca. 

"Warning, Des is not in the best room," Shaun began as he entered Rebecca's bedroom.He stopped when he saw her face."Bec, is everything okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Rebecca admitted."Is it dinner already?"

"Des just started taking his anger out on the vegetables so I have a feeling it's going to be stir fry," Shaun informed her. "You sure everything is okay?"

"Yea, just I need to go over some stuff with you two," Rebecca replied."A project I was working on had so surprising results."

"Do you need your laptop?"

She nodded.Rebecca closed it then handed it too Shaun so he could put it in his case and carry it downstairs.He then helped her get out of the bed, he grabbed the laptop case and they began their slow walk to the kitchen.Rebecca could do stairs now it just took her a while and Shaun seemed to have all the patience for her.He still made snide comments but he was there every step.It was one of the things that he had learned from Desmond was how to be patient and gentle while still being snarky.

When Rebecca cleared the final step, Shaun applauded her.She flipped him off then started to shuffle like an old person toward the kitchen.Shaun had her chair ready for her.The kitchen already smelled amazing as meat sizzled and rice was cooking.Shaun hung her case on her chair so she could get to it.He then got the plates and utensils and set the table.

"Who else?" Shaun asked Desmond.

"Just the three of us," Desmond answered as he turned off the heat."It's a quick stir fry."

"He says that like it's going to be bland," Rebecca stated.

Desmond flipped her off.Shaun grabbed them drinks as Desmond brought the food to the table.Shaun served Rebecca's her, making just everything was where she could reach with her good arm. 

"So why'd we need to chop vegetables?" Rebecca asked after a few bites.

"Charlotte sent a part on the Phoenix Project and information she has gathered on the Sages," Desmond began. 

"The whole idea of the project just creeps me out," Shaun admitted."Thinking of someone having the memories of Juno's lover inside their head is bad enough.Knowing she is actively searching for this person so she can return to a human body is even creepier."

"The people behind it are fanatical," Desmond added."Charlotte is really thinking they have all been selected by Juno because she can influence them easily.They are not following the same orders that the rest of the Templar Orders are.The attempt on my life is proof of that."

"Has she identified any of the possible current sages?" Rebecca asked as she played with some rice on her plate.

"She isn't high enough up to access their backgrounds yet but there's this kid that according to the rumors she's hearing is a Sage," Desmond replied."He's being held at a different facility from her she doesn't know much.But the idea that they have this kid is sickening."

Rebecca placed her fork down and looked at the two men before her.There was no going back from this."I know who the kid is," Rebecca stated.

"Bec?" Shaun asked.

"Can one of you help me with my lap top?" Rebecca asked.

Desmond grabbed the case and unzipped it for her.He set the sleek laptop next to her.She was able to open it on her own.

"So like I first got a hit after we were in London," Rebecca began."The information was kind of shocking so I reached out to Gavin. I figured he could help get me the access I would need."

"Did he?" Desmond asked.

"Yes," Rebecca answered."He actually just sent me the information today."

"And you think this child is the one that Charlotte is referring too?"

"I found his name in the list of Sage's from the file I hacked," Rebecca admitted."That's when I reached out to Gavin.The records weren't clear if they had him or if they were trying to locate him."

"What did you learn?" Desmond asked.

"He was born in 2005 in New York City," Rebecca began."His mother left the father's name on the birth certificate blank."

"Do we have names?" Shaun asked wondering why Rebecca was stalling.

"Yes," Rebecca said."His name is Elijah Wright.His mother's name was Sasha Wright."

Desmond froze in his seat."You said was?" Shaun noted.

"This past October, she brought Elijah to a clinic in the city," Rebecca explained."The Clinic aimed at working with the lower class on identifying possible life threatening ailments.Elijah had cancer a few years prior and certain symptoms were returning so Sasha brought him.The clinic as actually run by Abstergo as a way to collect DNA."

"They learned he was a sage," Desmond said.He looked at Rebecca."They learned something else though, right?"

Rebecca nodded.She turned the laptop so that Shaun and Desmond could see the DNA results.On there was his paternity match.

Shaun grabbed Desmond's hand the moment he saw the Desmond was Elijah's father."She's the one you dated for a few months, then she moved to Brooklyn," Shaun realized.

Desmond nodded. "Fuck," he mumbled."We met up a few times but our schedules sucked.She was in nursing school and I worked insane hours.We weren't serious it was more companionship.She never told me, never reached out."

"What happened to her?" Shaun asked Rebecca.

"We don't know," Rebecca admitted."With in a week they both vanished and by November his name was in the Sage data base."

Desmond stood up and paced the room."Fuck, we have to get Charlotte to confirm this," Desmond said.He looked at Shaun."I have a kid."

"And I'm a step-dad," Shaun realized. 

"Can I be the cool Aunt?" Rebecca asked half terrified they were going to yell at her.

"Yes," they both said. 

"We have to get him out of there," Desmond said as he sat back down."But we can't risk rushing in.We can't tip them off that we know because it would put him in danger.They could use him as a bargaining chip to get to me."

"Agreed," Shaun replied."We'll reach out to Charlotte, she and Rebecca can start figuring out what's going on."

Desmond froze for a moment. "Bec, does my father know? Has he known?"


	29. Just a Little Lie

January, 2016

The time it took to get from New York to Cairo Egypt should have felt like days.The fury that was running through Desmond could barely be contained.The only thing keeping him from losing his shit was the hand that was holding on to his like a life line.Shaun had been everything he needed since Rebecca informed him about Elijah and what his father knew about it.Rebecca couldn't come, she was still recovering from her gun-shot wound.

When the plane landed, Shaun took care of everything.Soon they were with a team heading into the desert to one of the pre-cursor digs Desmond's mom was working on.Neither spoke, Shaun letting Desmond to come to terms with what they learned while Shaun tried to get his team to confirm parts of it.It was going to be a four hour journey through the desert, plenty of time for Desmond to come up with what to say to his father.

Night was coming as the jeep went through the check point to the dig.Surprise when they learned who the passengers were. 

"Where's Bill?" Desmond asked, his voice almost a growl.

They were pointed toward a tent, Desmond headed off toward it as Shaun talked to the men.Then Shaun was running after Desmond. 

Nina and William Miles both stood up from where they were sitting when the tent flat opened up.Desmond surged through it, Nina said something but Desmond only had eyes for his father.Before William said something, Desmond punched him right in the jaw.

"DESMOND!" Nina cried as she went to get between them. 

Desmond was already grabbing his dad by the collar. "How long have you known?" Desmond asked in a quiet voice.

"You come in here and punch me then expect me to answer questions," William stated.

"Bill, right now is not the moment to try and be all high and mighty," Shaun warned. 

"What is going on?" Nina asked. "Will someone tell me?"

"Did you know I have a son?" Desmond rephrased the questions.

He heard his mother gasp but kept his eyes on his father.Desmond saw the shock in his father's face and understood it for what it was.His dad had known about Elijah.Desmond shoved his father away from him.

"We have a grandson?" Nina asked clutching her chest.

"No," William said as Desmond said "Yes".

Desmond glared at his father."How long have you known?"

William took the ice pack from Nina as he sat down in a chair.He placed the pack on his jaw for a few moments. 

"Shortly after you were kidnapped by Abstergo," William sighed."We were running a program to track your DNA, blood samples, urine samples, see if we could narrow down where they took you."

"Bloody hell," Shaun whispered."Rebecca was right. You've known for three years and never said a word?"

"Bill," Nina said as she stared at her husband. 

"A hit came up in New York, I thought it was Desmond," William explained."It was from a hospital in one of the Boroughs.But it wasn't a full match, only a partial.I thought it odd so I ran it and learned that Desmond had fathered a child."

Desmond put both of hands on top of his head as he walked around the tent."I guess you never told me because it might have distracted me from my mission?"

"You're too emotional," William stated."I knew it would upset you, that you would want to do something."

"Shaun, where is my grandson now?" Nina asked Shaun. 

Shaun laughed bitterly at the question."His mother brought him to a clinic in the city a few months ago," Shaun replied as he stared at William."A clinic run by Abstergo.His mother was reported missing a week after the visit.Elijah also vanished."

"Oh no," Nina whispered.

"How did you learn of this?" William asked. Fear flooded him at the thought that this child was now with the Templar's.

"His name, how we learned of his connection to Desmond, it's because he is listed in the Templar data base as a Sage," Shaun explained. "They have him involved with one of their projects dealing with Juno."

"Bill, you never thought that we should protect the boy?" Nina asked.

"Our priority was finding out where Desmond was being held," William reminded her."Unnecessary missions..."

"Screw priory!" Nina yelled."And unnecessary? That is your word choice?"

"Nine, you have to understand..."

She laughed bitterly."What I understand is that you see emotions as this weakness and all but drummed it out of you that you caused our sixteen year old son to run away," Nina began."That when you learned he had a child, our grandchild, instead of notifying me or even Gavin, you just hid it.And now the Templar's have him, and they know Desmond is his dad.If for once you actually allowed yourself to feel an emotion, he might not be with the templar's and his mom would be alive."

"We don't know that," William interjected.

"Her death, that's on you," Nina said to him.She looked at Shaun and Desmond."What do you need me to do?"

Shaun grabbed his note book from his bag."There is this group that has kind of become fanatical about Juno within the Templar's," Shaun explained."They are after something specific that was lost.It's not an artifact like we've seen, like the apples.But I think this is like a piece of treasure from a king.It's referred to Koh-I-Noor.Charlotte got us some of the information for us but it was only so much because she can't risk being exposed."

"The Koh-I-Noor?" Nina asked.

"You know of it?" Desmond inquired.

"Yes, there are a few legends around it," Nina said."It's origins have been sketchy but it's supposed to be under lock in key in the Tower of London in England."

"That's a replica," Shaun informed her.

"Is it a Piece of Eden?" Desmond asked.

"If the legends are true then use it can be," Nina replied.She went to her trunk and searched for a notebook.Flipping through the pages she found a drawing of it."The rumors amongst the assassin researchers and archaeologist is that it's an item of immense power.Which is why it being locked with the Crown Jewels was a relief to us."

"What kind of power?" William asked.

Nina read through some of her old notes on it. "According to the legends that swirl around it there are two that could be pre-cursor tech.The one is that it is able to unite all precursor items together."

"The ultimate weapon," Shaun said to Desmond.

"The other is that it can be used to track any precursor item," Nina replied.

"If the Templar's get it, it's going to be major trouble," Desmond said."Why do they want Elijah?"

"The legend is no mortal man can wield it," Nina answered.

Shaun looked at Desmond."He isn't a normal mortal," Shaun stated.

"What do you mean?" Nina inquired.

"He has a higher level of pre-cursor DNA in his system than me," Desmond explained."Rebecca thinks they might be learning that only our bloodline can handle the relics.When they learned he was my son, that was it.They finally had their key to unlocking pre-cursor tech."

"Do we have any idea of where they are searching?" Nina asked them.

Shaun reached into his pack and pulled out a map."This what I've narrowed down four sites that Abstergo are funding currently that line up with what this group is researching.The four of them are in your area of expertise."

Nina took the note book."Pakistan, two here in Egypt, and India?"

"I know India is out of your area," Shaun said.

"I've consulted on some digs there and have a good colleague that I trust," Nina assured him."Is this everything you have?"

"Everything I've been able to compile in three days," Shaun admitted. 

"This isn't some movie, Desmond, where we swoop in and grab him," William reminded his son.

"I know," Desmond said.He looked at mom."I know this isn't going to be a quick rescue.When we go to retrieve him, it has to be done in a way that will protect him from the Templar's.I know that this could take a few months, even a few years to hash out.But he's my son, and I have to try and get him."

"He could be a full blown templar by then," William stated.

"Bill, just shut up," Shaun and Nina said at the same time.


	30. Epilogue: I will Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is as of right now the last chapter for this part. Will be starting part 3 next. This is kind of a hint of what is to come.

One year later...

Elijah was exhausted.They were pushing him to do things that were past what an eleven year old could due.At first he trusted them, they told him they rescued him after attackers killed his mom.But the thing was they glowed red.There were only three people that glowed blue around him.He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust them more than the red people. 

"Elijah," Charlotte said as if she had been saying his name a few times.

She was one of the ones that glowed Blue and was generally concerned about his well being. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to try a new mediation technique with you," she explained.

"Does it involve being hooked up to anything?" He groaned. 

"No," She smiled."It involves only what your mind posses already."

"Okay," he replied."What do I have to do?"

"Lay in your bunk for starters," Charlotte explained.She waited until he did."Now I'm going to give you headphones, you'll be listening to a voice instructing you how to reach that room you told me about."

Elijah looked at her.She was the only one that knew about the strange room he came across in a dream. 

"Elijah, trust me," Charlotte assured him."I know it's hard to do after everything you have been through.But I promise, this will help you."

Elijah saw she was shining bright blue.He nodded and took the headphones from her.They were different from the ones the Templar's gave him.He put them on so they were comfortable as he laid back down.Charlotte came over and pressed a button hidden underneath it.Then plugged them into an MP3 player. 

"Now what?" Elijah asked.

"Relax, close your eyes, and you will see," Charlotte said. 

Nodding, he closed his eyes as he tried too comfortable on the bunk.Charlotte sat at the small table they used for his training.He though he heard her whisper something but with the music playing he couldn't be sure.Instead he focused on how to return to the weird room with the glowing lines and glyphs.The first time he had been there an old guy with white hair was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear him.It was as if there was a barrier that separated them and they couldn't hear each other.The second time had been after a grueling session with Juno, the old man was only able to get a few words to him before he vanished. 

Elijah almost jerked awake when the room began to form before him in mere seconds.Glyphs and lines of codes ran around the place, they were brighter than his other two times in this room.The floor seems real as if it was really solid beneath his feet.He jumped up just to see and when he landed there was a thud. 

"It's real," a voice said."Well kind of."

Elijah froze for a moment.The voice didn't belong to the old man, he looked around before turning around.A guy stood there.He wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a hoodie.The hood was up, concealing part of his face. 

"You aren't the old guy," Elijah replied.

"No I'm not," the man said."The old guy told me he found you in here.He thought I might have a stronger connection with you."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him."What did the old man tell me last time we were in here?"

The man smiled at the question."He told you to trust what you see with your other eye."

Elijah was a bit surprised the man knew that."Okay, so why are you here? Who are you? Whose the old man?"

"I can't tell you the old man's name because of Juno," the man said."If she realizes you know him it will put you in danger."

"You know her?"

The man chuckled bitterly."I lost my arm to her," he answered.

Elijah froze at that."You're him," Elijah whispered."They said you were dead, bu then I heard whispers that you weren't.You sued them. You won, you got away."

"I did," Desmond answered. 

"I hacked into their system to learn more about you," Elijah informed him.

"Then you know I'm your father," Desmond replied.

Elijah nodded, biting his lip.Desmond knelt down so he was almost the same height as Elijah. 

"I know this last year has not been easy," Desmond began."I don't know what they have told you, I don't know what you believe, but I wanted a chance to meet you.Even if it's here."

"What is here?"

"It's called the Nexus of Time," Desmond answered."You and I are special because we can access it due to our unique DNA."

"They call me a sage."

"I know," Desmond said."The moment I learned about you we have been working on how to communicate with you."

"You are supposed to be the enemy."

Desmond closed his eyes and looked down at the floor."If you feel that I am then I can leave.I will not do anything to harm you or that you don't want."

Desmond was knocked over by the arms of an eleven year old who tackled him into a hug.Desmond wrapped his arms around the boy who was now crying.

"Did they kill her?"

"We're looking into it," Desmond told him."It looks like they did.It fits what they do."

"Can I trust you?" Elijah asked.

"I hope you can," Desmond answered."Your sight, it's called eagle vision.Those in our bloodline have it.It lets us know who to trust and not too."

"The red means they're enemies?" Elijah asked him.Desmond nodded."Blue means I can trust them."

"Yes," Desmond said. 

"There are only three blue where I am," Elijah told him.

"I know," Desmond replied. 

Elijah stared at him."Did you send them to keep me safe?"

"One was already there before we learned about you," Desmond told him."The other two moved into position after so they could keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

Desmond studied the boy in front of him."Because you are my son," Desmond whispered."And I will do whatever I can to keep you safe until I can free you."

"You can get me out of here?" Elijah asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"Elijah," Desmond began."It won't be easy.We need to do it in away that won't cause a full out war between us.It will take time, we are working on a plan.The people that are blue are there to keep you as safe as possible."

"How do I know this is all real? That this isn't another test to show if I'm loyal or not?"

Desmond helped Elijah to his feet.Desmond took off his hoodie to show his tattoo and the hidden blade he wore. 

"That's not the blade they have in your picture," Elijah realized."And they have your tattoo differently."

"They never really paid attention to my tattoo when they had me," Desmond told him."The blade is knew.It is based off a design by a very dear friend of one of our ancestors.They don't know about it."

"So if this was one of their test this would match what I have seen of you," Elijah stated. 

Desmond nodded as he pulled his hoodie back on."It is up to you, but we can meet up more.But only if you want."

"I want to think about it but how would you know if I wanted to?" Elijah asked.

"Tell any of the three blue that the meditation method worked," Desmond told him."When you wake up, you might have a slight headache, make sure to drink all the water that you will get when you wake up.It will help with the headache."

"Okay.What do I call you?"

"Desmond, Des," Desmond said."You can call me whatever you are comfortable with."

"Okay," Elijah said. 

"You should wake up now," Desmond told him.

Elijah nodded.Then he vanished before Desmond's eyes.Desmond stayed looking at the spot his son had been standing.He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He is a very unique child," Trinia stated."Thank you for not revealing my name.It would have put him in harms way."

Desmond nodded."Thank you for letting me know he could access here in his dreams."

"You should wake up now as well," Trinia told him."Until we meet again."

Desmond heard the beeping of the animus and Shaun telling him to take it easy.He opened his eyes as the IV's were pulled out of his port, Shaun handed him a water bottle.Desmond could now access the Nexus of Time without the animus, but they wanted to record his conversation with Elijah to see if they could learn where he was.

"Hey," Shaun said as Desmond focused on him.

"Hey," Desmond said groggily."How'd I do?"

"No brain spikes, no bloody noises, no heart irregularities," Rebecca said with a grin."You did great!"

Shaun helped him sit up.Desmond finished the bottle of water and handed it back to Rebecca.

"Did it record?" Desmond asked.

"Yes," Rebecca replied."I'll go through it and see what I can get from it.Even if we can get a region of the world it will be better than nothing.With Juno locking down the word of the Place they are in so she is alerted if it's spoken, it's going to be hard."

Desmond slowly stood up.He didn't really say anything as he left the room and headed out of the bunker.Shaun looked at Rebecca who just nodded at him.Shaun headed out of the bunker.He entered the basement of the main house of the Davenport Estate.A few people were in the basement, all assassin's or recruits working on various projects.

Shaun nodded to them as he headed up the stairs to the main floor.There were a few people milling about the museum, one of the security guards indicated with his head which way Desmond had gone.Shaun headed through the kitchen, hoping over the rope to keep visitors away from the antique and historical pieces.He headed out of the door that led outside.A few kids were running around by the animals where workers in period accurate attire were working on various projects and jobs. A few waved too Shaun as he headed toward the private area. 

He found Desmond sitting against a huge tree that hid part of their home from view.Shaun walked over and sat down next to him.Neither speaking for a few moments.

"He looks like me," Desmond finally said.Shaun turned to look at him."He knew who I was.He had hacked into the systems to learn about me when he learned I was still alive."

"Smart kid," Shaun said impressed with the kid already.

"He asked me to verify what Trinia had told him the last time they talked," Desmond informed him."God, Shaun.He's amazing and beautiful and I had to send him back to them."

Shaun put and arm around him, pulling him closer to him.He kissed the top of Desmond's head."Did he understand?" Shaun asked.

"Yea," Desmond sighed."He wants to think about if he want's to do it again.Then he wanted to know how he would let me know if he does."

"What did you tell him?"

"To tell the three people he saw as blue, they would know what to do."

"Bloody Hell, only Three?"

"I know," Desmond said."He tackled me in a hug when I confirmed what Trinia had told him."

"He'll want to contact you," Shaun declared."Right now he has to process through a lot of things.This could be his way of testing you to see if you force him back into the nexus.When he realizes that you won't then he realize that mean what you say."

"You aren't just saying that because we're married?"

"No," Shaun assured him. 

"What do you think of this all?"

"We talked about adopting, about surrogates," Shaun said."This is a little sooner than planned.But he's your son which means he's my son as well.I'll follow your lead."


End file.
